All Boys Konoha High!
by Bloodlustkunoichi
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are South konoha's very own pranksters...but what happens when they go too far with a prank and they get sent to an all boys school in NORTH KONOHA as a punishment! Will love bloom or will they reek havoc amoung the boys! who knows...R
1. Chapter 1

**(-. -) PLEASE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-. -) **

**(-. -)** **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! (-. -)**

**(-. -) Hey this is just a little something that popped up in my head…**

**(-. -) The pairings will be out soon! unless you people want to vote But i'm pretty sure its a sasusaku and Naruhina**

**(-. -) Enjoy! (-. -)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 1: What?!

-

-

-

It was a beautiful morning in the little village of South Konoha. Birds were chirping happily as they flew by the cheery village people…everything seemed to be going perfectly until…

"Hinata! RUN!" screamed a pink haired 18-year-old girl who wore forest green cargo pants, a black tank top, a backwards-blue baseball cap, and black and red Nike shoes. The girl held a bunch of water-balloons filled with paint in her arms.

"I'm running as fast as I can Sakura-chan!" replied the girl known as Hinata. Hinata wore purple long sleeved shirt, black cargo shorts and blue Nike shoes, her long hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. She too held a bunch of paint filled water balloons.

"Ah crap if we get caught this time we're dead meat for sure!" Laughed the Sakura as they ran through the early streets of South Konoha.

"Oh yeah! But that's what makes it all so fun! The thrill of getting caught ne?!" Hinata joined Sakura in laughter as they sped through the opening shops.

"Morning Mr. Satoshi!" Both girls hollered as they passed the old man. The man just laughed at the girls as they sped past him.

"Don't get caught girls! Oh! Tell your parents I said hello!" Hollered Mr. Satoshi.

"Yes sir!" both girls saluted him before they both turned around…only to see the face of a woman they never wanted to see…until they got home that is…

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" bellowed a woman who looked to be in her 70's. Her white hair was kept in a neat bun and she dressed like a professional businesswoman.

"Oh…" started Sakura

"Crap…" finished Hinata

Both girls looked at each other before…

"RUN!" They both yelled in unison as they turned around and ran the other direction. But before they could get far they ran right into two big heavily muscled men. The girls panicked so they threw the left over balloons at the guys, but when the guys just stood there staring…they both laughed nervously.

"Any ideas?" Whispered Sakura quietly.

"Nuh uh…we could always just beg…for mercy-" The guys cracked their knuckles menacingly.

"A lot of mercy," replied Hinata as she gulped in horror.

"Okay if we stick together…then we'll be fine okay?" Whispered Sakura as they backed away slowly from the big scary men.

"…."

"Hinata, answer me!"

"…."

"Hinata-"

"OH PLEASE SPARE ME!! IT WAS ALL THE PINK HAIRED SHE-DEVIL'S IDEA! I SWEAR SHE FORCED ME TO DO IT!" Hinata begged like there was no tomorrow…Sakura just narrowed her emerald eyes at Hinata.

"You traitor…" Hinata just laughed sheepishly before getting up from her knees and smiling nervously at Sakura.

"Just thought…I'd give it a try…Hehe," Hinata laughed nervously while she rubbed the back of her neck. Sakura just rolled her eyes at her best friends goofy antics.

"You two! I knew it was you who destroyed our school for gifted young women!" The old hag pointed a wooden stick threateningly at the two girls.

"We didn't destroy it! We…just gave it a new paint job is all," Sakura tried to look innocent but the headmistress scoffed at her. Hinata just stood behind Sakura while she stared nervously at the old lady. The headmistress then turned towards the girls and gave them a cold hard stare.

"Oh really? Then why don't we go back to the scene of the crime…and see what your parents think of it ne?" The headmistress smirked victoriously when she saw the worried looks both girls sent her.

"Boys please bring the girls to the school," Commanded the headmistress as she led the way to the school.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"This, dear parents is what you demonic children have done to my school," The head mistress motioned towards a huge school that resembled a castle. Though the school was covered with huge splotches of different colored paint. The girls just grinned at each other and whispered booyah while the connected their fists. The headmistress saw this and her face turned red, due to her boiling anger.

"Oh my…I am very sorry! I don't know what came over my Sakura-chan," Sakura's mother begged for forgiveness…and it made Sakura bow her head in a bit of shame. Sakura's mother was her last and only living relative left, her father died of a serious sickness when she was only 5-years-old. Sakura put her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"C'mon mom…please get up," But her mother stayed in a deep bow.

"No Sakura! Honey…what you did was wrong," Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty when her mother stared at her with intense brown eyes.

"I too am very sorry for what my daughter has done," Hiashi gave Hinata such an intense stare that she had to keep her head bowed down. Hinata's mother had died when she gave birth to Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. Both Hinata and Sakura came from poor families.

"Well we are expecting some kind of payment you know," When those words left the headmistresses lips Hinata and Sakura's eyes grew wide. They both knew that their families were already struggling with payments as it is.

Both girls dropped to their knees and gave the headmistress their deepest bows.

"No ma'am, please don't make our families pay! We are sorry…please we beg of you don't make us pay a fee," Sakura's forehead was pressed into the earth beneath her as she begged for forgiveness.

"Yeah you know we cannot afford it! Please we'll do anything! Just please don't make our families pay!" Hinata too had her forehead pressed into the ground as she spoke with a quiet voice. The headmistress sighed and looked at the two girls.

"Fine I won't make your parents pay…but you two will have to be sent to a boarding school in North Konoha," The two girl's eyes widened in both shock and excitement. But their parents only stared in Horror.

"No! I won't let my daughter go!" exclaimed Hiashi and Haruka in unison.

"It's either that or you pay 500 dollars for repairs," Said the headmistress sternly…both parents had to bite their tongues in order to stop their harsh words from coming out.

"But! There is a catch…since these two like to dress and act like boys so much…they will be attending an all boys school…and only the principal will know their true identities," The headmistresses words hit Sakura and Hinata like a truck running over a chicken.

"A WHAT NOW?!" Screamed Sakura as confusion shone on her features.

"But I can't do anything around boys! I stutter like a freakin maniac around boys! I-I c-can't g-g-g-go…AH IT'S ALREADY STARTING!!" Sakura had to smack Hinata on the head just to get her to stop rambling on and on.

"I will not let my daughter attend a school with perverted, testosterone driven boys-"

"500 dollars then?" Hiashi reluctantly shut up as the headmistresses stared at him evenly.

"If we agree to go…then you can never ask our families for payment…no matter what we do in the…near future," Sakura smirked while she spoke and Hinata had to resist the urge to slap her face…because she knew her best friend was already cooking up a storm.

"Deal…just as long as I get you two hooligans away from me as soon as possible…oh and by the way…you leave tonight at 7 pm. Oh! Another thing, the principal will be meeting you when you reach North Konoha tomorrow," Replied the headmistress before she left with her two bodyguards.

"Geez! That woman pisses the fuck out of me!" Shouted Sakura as she crossed her arms angrily.

"Yeah…well let's start packing…we only have 10 hours before we leave…" Hinata murmured before she and Sakura headed towards their homes.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Honey…I'm going to miss you! Please stay safe! And remember when a guy tries to grab you…kick him in the ball-"

"MOM! I get it," Sakura groaned when her mom went on and on about ways to hurt a guy. Haruka then got up and embraced her daughter from the back. Sakura just sighed and returned her mother's hug.

"Mom…I'm going to miss you a lot," whispered Sakura.

"Its okay baby, we'll see each other again…now let's finish your packing," With that Sakura and her mother continued to pack the things she needed.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Now Hinata…just because you are attending a male school…it doesn't mean you can go around liking boys! I mean-"

"Haha…It's okay dad…I'll be fine…plus I heard cousin Neji was studying there," Hinata, continued to pack the last items that she needed for her trip.

"Yes but he won't be allowed to know it's you…or they could find out you're a girl and then they would…oh no-"

"Dad! Calm down! It's not like that's ever gonna happen!" Hinata reassured her worried father with her soft words.

"You're right…" Hiashi hugged his surprised daughter.

'Wow…dad never used to hug me a lot' thought Hinata before she returned her father's hug.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

It was 6 pm…

Sakura and Hinata sat on the village monument, thinking things over.

"Hey Hinata-chan…what do you think of this whole ordeal?" Asked Sakura quietly.

"I think it would be a great experience for us…and I am definitely going to be shit scared," Hinata gave Sakura goofy smile.

"Hey Hinata-chan do you still remember our motto?" Sakura absentmindedly played with her short bubblegum hair.

"Of course…we only say it…like everyday!" Hinata then looked at Sakura.

"Pranksters for life!" Exclaimed both girls as they connected fists.

"Hm…we need a goodbye present for the headmistress…" Hinata spoke quietly.

"Yeah…we need to go out with a bang!" Exclaimed Sakura as she and Hinata looked at each other…and they immediately smirked.

"Okay! We only have one hour! I heard that they're putting up a huge portrait of the headmistress onto the school building tomorrow…and everyone knows that they don't check the picture before it goes up so…" Sakura had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and Hinata had an evil smirk playing on her lips.

"I'll get the paint and you get the brushes! I'll meet you there in 15 minutes!" With that the two girls split up and they went to search for their much-needed equipment.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

15 minutes later…

"All right Hinata this picture is gigantic so you hold the top while I open it," Sakura whispered as she grabbed onto the end of the portrait. Hinata just nodded and held onto the top tightly. The picture was about as big as a house…and when it goes up…it's there for everyone to see…

After running for quite a while the picture was finally fully open. Sakura and Hinata ran all the way to the middle of the picture.

"Whoa she's got more wrinkles than I could of ever imagined!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"Yeah! Oh! Sakura-chan we better hurry before it becomes 7 pm!" Sakura nodded at Hinata's words. Sakura and Hinata grabbed two huge paintbrushes and got to work.

The two girls could be seen running up and down with their paintbrushes swerving on the portrait.

6.45 pm…

"Woo! We are done!" exclaimed Sakura as she wiped the sweat off of her brow.

"Yeah! Man this is a classic ne?!" Hinata just jumped up and down in excitement. Sakura then packed up the paint and the paintbrushes.

"C'mon Hinata…help me roll this up…" Sakura and Hinata both grabbed the end of the picture and did their best to roll it all up.

"Man I just wish we would be here to see their faces!" Sakura punched the air after she spoke.

"Oh crap! Sakura c'mon! We need to get out bags and get to the airport ASAP!" Sakura's eyes widened when she heard Hinata's words. The girls then disposed of the equipment and headed home to get their luggage.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Flight for North Konoha! Anyone? Okay we-"

"Wait ma'am! We need to get on the plane!" Sakura and Hinata panted as they handed the lady their tickets.

"Very well…please watch your step as you enter thank you!" the lady gave them a forced smile before they entered the plane.

"Man I wonder if their cheekbones ever break from smiling so much," Sakura snickered at her own joke…Hinata just giggled slightly.

"Hm…North Konoha…you better be ready for us!" Exclaimed the girls in unison.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

North Konoha airport…

"Okay so we are looking for a pink haired girl with a friend…Ah! There!" A blonde woman with hazel colored eyes called over Sakura and Hinata.

"Girls! Over here!" The busty blond woman hollered.

"Oh! You must be…Tsunade-sama?" Sakura hesitantly spoke.

"Hai! And you must be Sakura and Hinata! I have heard a lot about you…" Tsunade let a kind yet confident smile grace her lips.

"Wow I didn't expect such a pretty lady to be the principal of an all boys school," Whispered Hinata, but Tsunade heard it and she smiled.

"Haha…well trust me when I say that…I am a very feared woman around here," Tsunade said this as if she were talking about the weather. Sakura and Hinata paled a bit…but they kept their smiles up.

"Well girls…let's go visit my school…since none of the boys are there today," Sakura and Hinata nodded nervously before following Tsunade.

"Oh and by the way…welcome to North Konoha,"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

WOO! I was really bored and super sleepy when I wrote this so…

I am very sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors!

**PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**TELL ME IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!!**

**Okay hope you enjoyed reading! **

**REVIEW!**

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

**(-. -) PLEASE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-. -) **

**(-. -)** **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! (-. -)**

**(-. -) Man! Reading your kickass reviews just makes me want to write more!!**

**(-. -) Thank you so much for those who have kindly reviewed hehe!**

**(-. -) Enjoy! (-. -)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 2: We can do this!

-

-

-

Back in South Konoha…

"Now I present to you! The beautiful portrait of our very own headmistress!" The man then pulled open the portrait that hung on the highest point of the school.

Laughter erupted from the villagers as they saw the picture.

The headmistress was confused by their odd behavior so she decided to look at the huge portrait of herself…she couldn't believe it. Her picture had a huge black mustache, huge devil horns, huge circular spectacles, missing tooth, and a goatee drawn onto it!

Hiashi and Haruka just slapped their faces…

"I knew they couldn't leave without giving the headmistress some grief," Whispered Hiashi.

"Yeah…but at least it's a classic?" Haruka and Hiashi just shrugged.

"ARG! THOSE TWO DEMONIC SHE-DEVILS!! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT THEY COULD DO NOTHING ELSE!!" The headmistress screamed to the heavens while her face turned an unhealthy shade of red.

The village laughed their Asses off…

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Whoa this school is huge!" Exclaimed Sakura s she stared at the school in awe. The school was a huge castle! It was two times bigger than their old school! There was a huge entrance to the school…and don't get me started on the field! The school was completely empty, and the school grounds seemed to be cleaned quite regularly. Tsunade smirked in pride when she noticed the two girls starring at the school in awe.

"Well I'm glad that you young ladies like my school," Tsunade's voice was powerful yet it was kind.

"Yeah just _imagine_ how much shit we'd get into if we ever decided to trash the place-" Sakura's eyes widened in complete horror at Hinata's words. Sakura immediately covered Hinata's mouth with her whole right arm. Sakura fearfully looked at the intense stare Tsunade was giving them, she did the only thing she could do in a situation like this…she laughed nervously.

"Haha…what Hinata means is that _if _we ever _suffered_ from a massive stroke of _insanity_ and_ then_ decided to trash your very_ precious_ school…yeah…she was just…kidding," Sweat covered Sakura's forehead as she dreadfully waited for Lady Tsunade's reply. Hinata just blinked innocently at the two.

"All right! I'm glad you were kidding…'cuz if you weren't I'd punch you into the hospital," Tsunade replied with a sickeningly sweet voice…and it scared the _shit_ out of Sakura.

"Oh! I wasn't kid-"

"Hinata! _Shut _up if you want to _live_!!" Hissed Sakura dangerously before she gave Tsunade a very shaky laugh.

"Anyway come now girls…let's get to my office," Tsunade lead the girls into the school and then through hallways, corners, more hallways, more corners…

-

-

15 minutes later…

-

-

"We here!" Announced Tsunade cheerfully while she opened the door to her humungous office!

"Oh thanks god! I got dizzy as soon as we passed the same hallway _five_ times!" exclaimed Sakura as she followed Tsunade into the office.

"Y-Yeah…I'm pooped," Whispered Hinata as she sat down next to Sakura on a very comfortable couch.

"It wasn't the same hallway silly! They were all 5 different hallways that lead to five different parts of the school…duh!" Tsunade chuckled as she noticed the incredulous looks Sakura and Hinata gave her.

"Don't worry girls you'll get used to it in no time!" Tsunade then sat down behind her beautifully carved mahogany desk. Tsunade spun on her chair before clearing her throat and looking at the girls. Sakura just took a mental note of this…

'Okay it's either we have a stern yet childish principal…or she's just retarded' Sakura almost laughed at her own mental note but decide against it.

"Okay girls! First day of school will begin tomorrow! But before I let you go I want to tell you the rules I have for this school," Tsunade seemed so professional that she didn't seem like the lady who, only moments ago, threatened to punch them into a hospital!

"Rule no.1: No drugs or alcohol are to be consumed at this school! No.2: No smoking! No.3: If you are going out then you must be back by 10.30 pm! No.4: No sexual intercourse with the neighboring all girls' school! (Sakura…yeah I'm pretty sure we won't be doing that!) (Hinata: that's just disgusting…) No.5: Always respect your Teachers! No.6: Do not make our school look bad-"

"Why?" Sakura scratched her head while she tried to figure out the connection.

"Since our school is rich, we have high expectations…this is mostly a school for the rich," Tsunade smirked when both girls' jaws dropped to the floor.

"Oh great, a school full of snobby rich boys," Muttered Sakura under her breath.

"Wait…how did the headmistress get enough money to get us into this kind of school?" Asked Hinata softly with confused eyes.

"Well…let's just say I owe your headmistress _a lot _of money,"Sakura and Hinata just nodded their heads at Tsunade's answer.

"Anyway back to the rules! (Sakura and Hinata: Aw man more of 'em?) Rule No.6: No troublemaking!" Tsunade said this with so much ferocity that it almost made the two girls want to go back home.

"Yes ma'am!" The girls immediately saluted Tsunade, who just smirked at them.

"Now…here are your uniforms…here's your dorm key, both of you will be in the same room, and since it is only 12 pm you two can go shopping for some boys clothes!" Tsunade's smile was wiped away when the two girl's faces darkened a bit.

"I'm sorry but we aren't fortunate enough to afford the clothes here…South Konoha is the poor side of Konoha remember?" Sakura tiredly rubbed the back of her neck while she gave Tsunade a slight glare. Tsunade eyes softened and she gave them a warm smile.

'I wonder what tragedies these two have been through' Tsunade pushed those thoughts aside before she handed them each 1000 dollars. Sakura just stared at the money as if it were poison…Hinata drooled at the cash in her hands.

"Hey lady…we don't want charity-"

"It isn't charity, its part of the deal I had with your headmistress," Tsunade just chuckled when a blush of embarrassment stained Sakura's stubborn face.

"Oh…thanks shishou!" exclaimed Sakura as she jumped up and down with Hinata.

"Shishou?" Tsunade smirked while she raised a fine eyebrow.

"Oh, well I really like your attitude so…I'm officially making you my master…my idol!" Sakura sounded so determined that it made Tsunade chuckle. Tsunade then saw how Sakura and Hinata were trembling slightly while they looked at her in an almost pleading way. Tsunade then got the message and she grinned.

"Go ahead…let it out,"

"WAHOO! I'm freakin rich! Rich I tell ya'! Booyah baby!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs while she waved her baseball cap around.

"Chaching! Woo! I've only seen this much money in the movies!" Exclaimed Hinata as she and Sakura smacked their fists together.

"Now…you girls have until 3 in the afternoon to go shopping because the boys will be arriving at 5 pm so its best that you get here before they do…oh and make sure none of these boys find out your true gender okay? Or else the council might make me kick you two out…Oh! And before you go…here's a map of the school…have fun girls!" Tsunade watched as the two teens bounced out of her office.

"I wonder if they'll find their way out…" Tsunade shrugged before she got out a bottle of sake.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

30 minutes later…

-

-

"FREEDOM!" Sakura exclaimed as she dramatically fell to her knees once she reached the outside of the school.

"I-I thought we were lost forever!" Hinata fell onto Sakura and they both fell face first into the ground.

"Hey Hinata-chan…let's go get some boys clothes before we run out of time!" Hinata just nodded excitedly before they raced out of the school grounds. Hinata and Sakura have always loved boy's clothes…and they always will!

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Sakura and Hinata walked through the lively shops and they couldn't help but stare in awe at all the beautiful people they came across. Sakura watched as the people came out of the clothing stores with a hand full of shopping bags. Sakura then remembered her mother back in south Konoha.

"Hey Hinata-chan…I think I'm gonna put away 200 dollars…so I can send it back to mom," Sakura smiled up at the sky…she didn't regret send the money away because she knows her mother needs it. Hinata stared at her best friend with proud eyes.

"Me too…I don't want to just spend this money recklessly…after all we've been through ne?" Sakura only put her arm around Hinata in a half hug before they looked around once more.

"Man…I can't believe all these people are living such wealthy lives, oh well! Oh! I see I guys clothing store!" Hinata was about to run into the shop but Sakura pulled her back.

"Hinata! They'll think we're odd if we get caught shopping in a guy's store!" Sakura hissed at her friend. Hinata just stared at Sakura before socking her in the arm. Sakura just yelped.

"C'mon! Who cares! What happened to 'who gives a shit on what they think'?" Hinata did a great impression of an irritated looking Sakura. Sakura then slapped herself…physically…before grinning like an idiot.

"You're right! C'mon lets go!" With that both girls sped into the shop.

The two girls went through rows and rows of clothing, trying to pick out what they liked. Sakura got out a black t-shirt, with a silver dragon imprinted on it, and a white polo to go with it.

"Now…pants…pants…pants-Aha!" Sakura grabbed a pair of baggy jeans out of the rack. Sakura put them in her basket.

Hinata on the other hand picked out a Navy blue baggy shirt and a pair black cargo pants. When her eyes landed on the words printed on the t-shirt she smirked.

"Hey Sakura-chan look at this," Hinata handed the shirt to Sakura who in turn read it out loud.

"I may be small…but I'm bigger than you think," Sakura's face scrunched up in confusion before she saw the arrow that was pointing downwards…

"Hinata you pervert!"

"Hey! I'm just thinking like a guy alright…plus I think its hilarious," Hinata just took the t-shirt from Sakura before putting it in her basket.

-

-

1 hour later…

-

-

"Are you sure you girls want to buy all these boy clothes?" Asked the lady at the counter. Sakura just glared at her.

"Do you want our money or not?" Sakura hissed which made the sales lady stutter an apology before handing them their clothes.

"H-H-Have a n-nice d-day," With that the two girls left the store with a handful of bags.

"Hey! Aside from the 200 dollars I'm sending to mom…I still have 150 left! C'mon Hinata I want to go by some baseball hats!" Sakura dragged Hinata to a hats store.

"Oh…My…Gosh! I've always wanted an original, top off the line, Baseball hat!" Sakura squealed at the sight of the wide range of genuine baseball hats. Hinata just went over to the bandana side of the store. Hinata picked out a nice silver bandana with an inky black bony Dragon design on it. Hinata looked at the price tag.

"50 dollars huh? I'll take it!" Hinata paid for her bandana and walked back to Sakura.

"I…have…found…my…hat!" Sakura grabbed a New York Yankees cap, the hat itself was pitch black, the letters were in gold and the brim of the hat was a beautiful shade of silver. Sakura then looked at the price tag and sighed in relief.

"Woo…its only 100 dollars!" After Sakura paid for the hat, she looked at the time on hr watch.

"Crap! Hinata let's get back to the school! It's already 2.45!" With that said Hinata and Sakura ran as fast as they could back to the school.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Once the two girls entered the school they used the map to find their dorm room.

"404…405…406!" Sakura opened the dorm room only to be, once again, blown away by the beautiful room. The room had two double beds on the left side of the room, with matching bedside tables. On the right side of the room was a TV, a comfortable looking couch and a super flash laptop sitting on a beautifully carved computer table. The bathroom was also to the right of the room, just near the beds.

"Oh wow…" Hinata whispered as she walked into the room.

Sakura and Hinata started putting their clothes away in their own dressers; they put their female possessions in the very last drawer of the dresser.

"Hey Sakura…how many boxers did you buy?" Hinata asked softly while she got up and sat on her bed.

"I bought…5" Sakura counted.

"Are you gonna wear underwear under them?" Asked Hinata curiously.

"No…what kind of question is that?! Of course I am!" Sakura finished putting her clothes away and then she plopped onto her bed.

"I'm gonna go take a bath Hinata-chan…" Hinata just nodded as she watched Sakura enter the bathroom.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Hinata's eyes widened and she panicked.

It was only 4 pm…the boys shouldn't be here yet.

"Hinata! It's Tsunade! You can open the door," Hinata sighed in relief before she rushed over and opened the door.

"Hey I just wanted to tell you guys to get cleaned up and put on your male disguises…we have this little 'introduce yourselves to one another' program before the school year starts so…yeah," Tsunade smiled and left a horrified looking Hinata at the door. After Hinata shut the door she started panicking.

"Hurry up Sakura! I need to take a shower too!" Hinata yelled through the door.

"Okay! I'll be out in a minute…" Replied Sakura.

"Okay…thank goodness," whispered Hinata as she sat down on her bed

'Thank god I don't have to shower while the boys are arriving…' Thought Hinata happily

-

-

45 minutes later…

-

-

"Hinata-chan! Showers all your-AH" Sakura yelped as Hinata grabbed her by the shoulders roughly. Sakura laughed nervously as Hinata glared daggers at her.

"Hey…now…what's wrong-"

"You said 1 minute…"

"Yeah but I mean c'mon-"

"You said _1 minute"_ Hinata started growling and Sakura laughed nervously once again.

"Okay I'm sorry! But what's the rush?" Sakura gave up and sat down on the bed…still only wearing a towel.

"Tsunade-sama said that we have to do this whole 'introduce yourself to one another' program with the boys! That means we have to put on our boy disguises or else we'll get caught! And now thanks to you I only have 15 minute to shower! I mean-" Sakura stood up and shook Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Calm down…look I won't let anyone in our dorm, heck I won't even answer the door, until you are ready to go all right?" Sakura gave her friend a hug before shoving her in the bathroom.

"Now…time to get ready…"

Sakura put on red boxers on top of her underwear before putting on her jeans. Sakura then grabbed some bandages and stared at it.

"Okay…this will be a piece of cake! I mean chest bindings are nothing!"

15 minutes later…

"Oh…god! So hard to…breathe!" Sakura sucked in a huge breath as soon as she finished putting on the chest bindings.

"Man who would of thought having a C-cup would be such a disadvantage at some point…" Sakura then put on her black t-shirt with the dragon on it and grabbed her polo.

"Hm…polo or no polo…nah I won't use the polo," Sakura then put the white polo back in the dresser. Sakura then tied her short pink hair into a small ponytail before putting her brand-spanking-new baseball hat on…backwards. Sakura had a few strands falling on her face from underneath the hat.

-

KNOCK! KNOCK!

-

Sakura's eyes widened and she just stared at the door…

-

Silence…

-

Sakura let out a sigh of relief-

-

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

-

-

-

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK-BAM!

-

The door was kicked open…

"Please answer the door next time," An 18-year-old boy with midnight black hair and deep onyx eyes came into the room. Sakura could only gawk at the boy.

"Sasuke-teme! That was totally unnecessary!" A boy with golden blond hair and electric blue eyes came in right after the first boy. The second boy had whisker marks tattooed on both his cheeks. Sakura just gawked some more.

"Hey, dude why is your hair pink?! Is it natural? Or did you have a stroke and then you dyed it pink?" The blonde boy was the one who spoke. Sakura snapped out of her daze and she glared at both of the boys.

"Its natural…now why don't you explain why you fucking kicked my door open?" Sakura stood up to her full height; she was only 5'7 while the boys were a towering 6 feet tall. But Sakura wasn't about to back down.

"Well the opening ceremony will start after an hour…we were sent to gather up anymore guys who weren't down in the main hall," The boy with midnight black hair that looked like the wrong end of a chicken spoke with a calm voice.

"Well we'll be down in a moment so you guys can leave now-"

"Sak-" Sakura's eyes widened in horror when she heard Hinata coming out of the bathroom so she did the first thing that came into her head…Sakura, with an insane amount of speed, jumped over Hinata's bed and tackled Hinata further into the bathroom before she came out and blew their secret.

"What-"

"Shh! There are two guys who busted into our room…now I'm gonna get them to leave while you stay in here got it?" Sakura whispered so only Hinata could hear her. Hinata's eyes widened at the information, but she just nodded and stayed on the ground as Sakura went out of the bathroom.

"Hey guys! Well me and my roommate will meet you down in a moment alright?" Sakura deepened her voice while she pushed the two boys out of the room, but before she could shut the door they narrowed their eyes at her.

"Why did you tackle your roommate?" The boy with onyx eyes spoke up, his voice sounded a little suspicious.

"I-I…spur of the moment…thing?" Sakura would have hit herself with a bat if she had one.

'Spur of the moment thing? What the hell was that?!' Sakura pushed aside her thoughts when the blonde one started to talk.

"Hey, what's your name?" Blondie gave Sakura a goofy grin and Sakura just smiled in return…until she realized what he had just asked…

'Oh…crap'

"M-My n-name…what is my name…my name? Well my name is…Haruno…Haruno…Seiji! Yeah that's it…" Sakura started to sweat when both boys looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Well it was nice meeting you Haruno-san," The boys was about to leave but Sakura called out to them.

"What are your names?"

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Okay thanks bye," Sakura shut the door and watched as a very boyish looking Hinata came out from the bathroom.

Hinata wore a simple cream-colored polo with black cargo pants, she also wore her new bandana…but there was a problem.

"Hinata…you look great…except for the fact that your hair reaches your ass!" Hinata just held her hair and backed away when Sakura came closer.

"No…"

"Yes…"

"NO YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!!" Hinata screamed…and the chase began…

-

-

10 minutes later…

-

-

"Oh…my…my hair…its gone!" Hinata looked herself in the mirror. Her once beautiful long hair…is now layered and it only reached her shoulders.

"Hey c'mon now! It looks way better than before…plus it looks great with your bandana!" Sakura nudged Hinata. Sakura sighed in relief when Hinata started to smile.

"Yeah that's true…anyway c'mon let's go meet the boys," Hinata and Sakura locked their dorm room before they followed their handy dandy map that lead them to the main hall.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Whoa…so many boys," Hinata just stared at all the insanely handsome faces that littered the huge room. Sakura just giggled at her friend's reaction.

"Psst, Hinata-chan if you keep staring like that…they'll think your gay," Sakura laughed when Hinata punched her in the arm.

"Good evening boys! This a new year for all of us! Now can you all please sit in the front so we could get this whole thing started!" Tsunade stood in the front of the hall with a microphone while she motioned to the rows of seats in front of her.

"Oh and Hinata your name is Hyuuga Hiroki," Hinata agreed to the name Sakura picked out for her.

The girls took in a deep breath…

"We can do this!" Whispered the two girls as they both smacked their fists together. But then Naruto accidentally bumped into Hinata. As soon as Hinata looked, a faint blush stained her cheeks.

"Oh sorry dude, didn't see yah there," With that Naruto walked over to Sasuke, leaving a slightly shocked Hinata.

"I can't do this!" Hinata turned and tried to make a run for it but Sakura grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her towards the seats.

-

-

"Oh yes we can,"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

HEY GUYS! WELL SORRY IF IT WASN'T THAT FUNNY!! THIS WAS JUST KIND OF LIKE A FILLER CHAPTER!

Just wanted to get the two girls settled in lol!

Hm, I'm gonna take this slow…but not too slow! So the pranks will start either next chapter or chapter 4!!

And I am sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors…I wrote this in the night…again.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Don't just read this and go…please review!**

Okay see yah in the next chapter!

**REVIEW!!**

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

**(-. -) PLEASE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-. -) **

**(-. -)** **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! (-. -)**

**(-. -) Hey guys! Lol sorry for the late update…it's just that I was busy with my other story Haha…and yeah…**

**(-. -) Oh and guys…please don't expect this fic to be great okay? Lol I don't think this story is going well haha…**

**(-. -) Thank you so much to those who have kindly reviewed!**

**(-. -) Enjoy! (-. -)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 3: We will not play any pranks this year!

-

-

-

"Good Evening Gentlemen! I can see a lot of familiar faces this year! I have a feeling that this year will be quite…interesting," Tsunade's powerful voice boomed throughout the main hall and she glanced at Sakura and Hinata when she said the last bit of her sentence. Sakura and Hinata just squirmed in their seats.

"N-Ne…Seiji-kun, I feel quite suffocated in here," Hinata spoke nervously as she loosened her collar a bit. Sakura just gave glanced over to Hinata.

"Y-Yeah…no kidding," Sakura replied quietly. The two girls were quite uncomfortable to be sitting in the middle of…I don't know…500 boys?

"Now! Since it's tradition…you boys can do anything you like for tonight! Yes you can also have a few brawls! But I don't want anyone getting seriously injured! I am allowing this because I know that when the first day of school starts tomorrow…you all will have to behave properly…or else," The boys sucked in a breath as Tsunade cracked her knuckle threateningly.

'BRAWLS?! Is this woman mad?! Crap me and Hinata have to get out of here!' Sakura's thoughts were buzzing around in her head. Sakura looked over to a very pale looking Hinata.

"Okay, you may all _socialize _now!" Tsunade smirked before she walked off of the stage and out of the main hall.

-

-

Sakura and Hinata watched as some of the guys looked extremely happy as they started to shove and push each other. Even though Sakura knew they were all just play-fighting…she was still scared to the bone. Hinata then grabbed Sakura's arm and sneakily made it across the hall. But Sakura was watching the fights that were occurring so she didn't see what was in front of her…until it was too late.

"O-Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean…to," Sakura stared with wide horrified eyes at the very scary looking fellow that stood in front of her…he was also glaring at her like there was no tomorrow.

"You just bumped into the wrong person," His voice was deep and intimidating. He was a tall boy with tousled red hair, he had dark circles around his jade colored eyes, and there was a tattoo of the kanji 'love' on his forehead, which contrasted with his pale skin.

"A-Ano…G-Gomen ne?" Sakura laughed nervously before she tried to slink away from the murderous looking boy. But before Sakura could make a run for it he stepped in front of her once again, effectively blocking her way.

"You now I hate pink," Gaara gave Sakura a feral grin as he growled out his words. Sakura was now thinking of her will…

"Y-Yeah well I hate panda's! You don't see me complaining about you!" Sakura smirked and crossed her arms arrogantly against her chest. But Sakura knew that she loved pandas. Sakura was snapped out of her arrogant mood when she could feel waves of murderous intent flowing out of the boy…

"Are you saying…that I look like a panda?" Gaara's eyes were shadowed but you could tell he was angry just by hearing his voice. Sakura was then hit with the full realization of her actions.

"Y-You kind of do…panda-chan," Sakura froze when she heard Hinata's words. She gave Hinata a 'do-you-want-me-to-die-look' Hinata just stared at Sakura with innocent eyes…Sakura slapped a hand to her face.

"Panda…chan?" Sakura backed up as Gaara cracked his knuckles. Sakura was desperate…she looked around…and there was nothing but freakin food! Damnit…Sakura did the first thing that came into her head…

-

-

SPLAT!

-

-

Everything seemed to freeze…

-

-

Gaara seethed…

-

-

Sakura gulped…

-

-

"Haha…it slipped?" Sakura laughed nervously as she watched the pudding slide off of the angry redhead's face.

"…"

"C'mon now…at least it was chocolate pudding?" Sakura rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"…"

"O-Okay…I know where this is going so…"

"Die…" Sakura blinked her eyes…she didn't quite catch that.

"Sorry what?" Sakura cupped a hand to her ear.

"Die!" Sakura let out a gasp as she jumped out of the way of Gaara's fist. Hinata was trying to come up with a way to save her friend…She grabbed the cake next to her…

"I'm gonna kill you-" Gaara froze in mid-punch as a cake smashed him in the face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Hinata watched as the whole main hall turned into a war…of food.

"Hiroki! RUN!" Sakura grabbed Hinata and ran out off the hall as if she were being chased by hell-dogs.

-

-

"Wow…that went well ne?" Sakura just sighed at Hinata's words.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

7am…

-

-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh…" Sakura turned away from the annoying sound

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Grr," Sakura growled against her pillow.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-BAM!

-

"Ow!" Hinata held onto her aching nose as she fell off of her bed and onto the ground.

"…"

"What the hell Sakura!" Hinata was now rubbing her aching butt.

"…"

"Damnit…getting hurt first thing in the morning aint healthy ya know!" Hinata slowly got up and turned to Sakura.

-

Hinata's vein throbbed…

-

Sakura was peacefully sleeping in her tangled mess of a bed…

-

Hinata clenched her fists…

-

Sakura snored happily…

-

Hinata sucked in a breath…

-

Sakura scratched her butt…

-

"Teme…HOW DARE YOU THROW THE ALARM CLOCK AT ME AND GO BACK TO SLEEP WITHOUT APOLOGIZING!" Hinata let out a battle cry before she lunged for Sakura…

-

-

After 10 minutes of brutal violence…

-

-

"Ne…Hinata-chan…you didn't have to go this…far," Sakura lay motionless on the floor while Hinata stood on the bed…ready to body slam Sakura to her doom.

"H-Huh? O-oh! Haha…all right I'll stop now," Hinata started to rub the back of her neck sheepishly while she gave Sakura a small smile.

"Oh thank god…I thought I was gonna die today-"

"GRR!" Hinata jumped…she stuck her elbow out and…

"Ah!" Was heard throughout the whole school.

-

-

"Okay! Hinata! Here's your uniform…you can change in the bathroom…I'll change in here," Sakura threw Hinata her uniform before she proceeded to lock the door…just in case of any unwanted company.

"Okay chest bindings…here I come," Sakura sighed before she struggled to put on the bindings. Once she was done she put on a white polo shirt that had the school crest on the left breast, the black trousers, and her school shoes. Sakura then tied her short pink hair into a small ponytail, with a few strands falling out and framing her face, and then she put her baseball hat on backwards. Once she was fully dressed and ready for school, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow…I look good," Sakura smirked at her reflection in the mirror before she grabbed her school bag.

"Ne Sakura-chan, how do I look?" Hinata came out of the bathroom wearing the exact same uniform as Sakura, but she wore her bandana instead of a hat. Sakura looked Hinata over.

"Not bad…Hinata-chan!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged her blushing friend. Hinata returned the hug.

"Man if you were a guy…I would totally jump you!" As soon as those words left Sakura's mouth both girls stopped froze in their hugging position…

"Sakura-"

"Yeah I know…that just came out…y-"

"Yeah…it's getting kind of-"

"AWKWARD!"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Good morning class! I will be your homeroom teacher for this year! My name is Hatake Kakashi! But you may all call me Kakashi-sensei," Sakura and Hinata were seated at the very back near the windows. The two girls felt a little bit uneasy since they were the only girls in the school. Sakura noticed that Hinata was breathing loudly.

"Uh…Hina-Hiroki-kun…are you all right?" Sakura whispered quietly as she tapped Hinata on the shoulder. Sakura jumped slightly when Hinata slowly turned to her in a…very freaky manner, and her eyes were wide.

"N-Ne…Hiroki-kun…what's wrong?" Sakura laughed nervously as Hinata grabbed Sakura by the collar…it looked as if she were desperate.

"I-I h-hate being a-a-around b-boys! S-Seiji-kun!" Hinata hissed these words while her face was only inches away from Sakura's. Sakura just rubbed the back of her beck sheepishly.

"Well…they think we're boys, so you don't need to worry! And stop stuttering! Just calm down…someone will hear us so stop making a scene-"

"Hey! Seiji!" Sakura was cut off as Naruto and Sasuke came walking over to them. Apparently Kakashi sensei was letting them have free time since he was busy reading his book. Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly looked over to the woozy-looking Hinata. Sakura knew that she was about to faint…

"Hiroki! Snap out of it!" Sakura swiftly slapped Hinata across the face…that only resulted in Hinata falling off of her chair.

"Ouch! Damnit Sak-Seiji!" Sakura let out a sigh of relief when Hinata covered up her mistake. Hinata then got back up and sat on her chair…but she couldn't help but fiddle with her fingers when Naruto came over.

"Hey Seiji, wants your friend's name?" Naruto let a goofy grin play on his lips as he leaned on Sakura's desk with one hand. Sasuke just stood beside of Naruto…staring at a very uncomfortable looking Sakura.

"Oh…uh his name is Hiroki…Hyuuga Hiroki," Naruto's face took on a surprised expression as he turned his ace over to Hinata.

"Hyuuga? Ne…are you Neji's cousin by any chance?" Naruto brought his face closer to Hinata's as he tried to find any features that resembled Neji's. Hinata on the other hand resisted the urge to blush with all her might! Sakura saw Hinata's rigid body so she used her hand to gently push Naruto away.

"Gomen, Hiroki-kun is a bit shy," Sakura laughed nervously when Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ah! Gomen, Gomen! But she definitely is Neji's cousin! Hiroki has the same eyes as Neji!" Naruto flashed Hinata a grin as he scratched his head. Sakura was getting irritated with Sasuke's stare so she dropped her polite act.

"Sasuke-san, do you have a problem?" Sakura opted to glare at Sasuke, sasuke just glared back. Naruto and Hinata just let out a sigh as the two were stuck in a glaring contest.

"Eh…Sasuke…let's go," Naruto grabbed Sasuke and dragged him away from the glaring contest. Sakura just sighed in relief.

"Hey Hiroki…Let's try and not pull any pranks this year…I'm kind of scared of Tsunade ne?" Sakura smiled when Hinata nodded in agreement.

"All right! We will not play any pranks this year!" Both girls exclaimed as they connected their fists.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

The day was going perfectly…no hassles, no redheaded murderers in sight, just peace and quiet-

-

SPLASH!

-

Laughter exploded around the room…

-

Sakura and Hinata stood under the doorway…soaking wet…and angry…

-

"Haha! I can't believe you fell for that! You two probably didn't study here for the past few years!" The two soaked girls watched as a brown haired boy, with upside down triangles on his face laughed at them. Sakura had to bite her tongue in order not to scream out profanities against the boy.

"I can't believe we fell for a level 1 prank," Hinata hissed as she wiped the water off of her face.

"My name is Kiba…Inuzuka Kiba!" Kiba smirked as he pointed to himself.

"I am Haruno Seiji,"

"Hyuuga Hiroki,"

"Haha well you two are definitely _not_ prankster material ne?" Sakura clenched her fist when she heard Kiba's arrogant words…she let a feral grin play on her lips.

"Oh…really? Well I guess we'll just have to see about that ne?" Kiba's smirk wavered for a moment but it didn't disappear. He just scoffed at Sakura's words.

"Yeah whatever," Kiba got back to laughing with his friends.

"Sakura are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hinata smirked evilly as she crossed her arms.

"Screw the no pranks rule?" Sakura fixed her baseball cap.

"Yep,"

-

-

-

"Then let the games…begin,"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Wow I finished chapter 3! Lol

Oh and I know this chapter isn't very funny…I don't really do well with humor haha…

AND I am sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors…yeah

**REVIEW! PLEASE GUYS! REVIEW!!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Seeyah!**

**REVIEW!!**

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo


	4. Chapter 4

**(-. -) PLEASE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-. -) **

**(-. -) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! (-. -)**

**(-. -) Whoa I am so sorry for the long-ass wait (Slaps self…I literally just slapped myself…aha) lol its only cuz I'm kind of too preoccupied with my other story –Assassin by night nerd by day-**

**(-. -) You guys review and I'll update Deal? Deal!**

**(-. -) Enjoy! (-. -)**

-

-

-

Chapter 4: Trouble begins…

-

-

-

"Man that Kiba guy pisses me off! I mean who does he think he is?!" Sakura growled out as she paced around their dorm room. Hinata sat on the bed watching her friend pace around.

"Stop pacing your making me dizzy…" Hinata shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the dizziness.

"So when do you wana do the prank?" Sakura finally stopped and plopped down next to Hinata.

"Well why don't we do it tomorrow night? At 3am when everyone's deep in sleep?" Sakura couldn't help but feel proud once she saw Hinata's evil expression.

"Aw Hinata-chan!! Looks like I have taught you well!" Sakura tackled Hinata into a hug, which Hinata playfully returned.

-

SLAM!!

-

"Hey Seiji-Oh my," Sakura and Hinata's eyes shot towards the door only to stare in shock at a blushing Naruto. Sakura was thankful that she and Hinata were still in their uniforms.

"Oh I'm so sorry…I didn't know you two swung that way-"

"Naruto! Shut up! It's not like that! I swear!" Sakura started shouting as she pushed Hinata off of her gently. Hinata just pretended to be dead as she rolled off to a depressing corner of the room.

"Seiji! It's okay if you do…don't worry…I will not judge you in any way-"

-

BAM!!

-

"I…ITAI! What the hell did you do that for?!" Naruto shouted as he held onto his throbbing head. Sakura just stood above the pained blond as she cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"As I was saying…we were just having a friendly game of wrestling!!" Sakura exclaimed as she picked Naruto up by the collar.

"Are you _sure?_" Sakura's vein throbbed as she watched Naruto wiggle his eyebrows shamelessly.

"I'm SURE!!" Sakura then threw Naruto out and locked the door. She then sighed and walked over to the motionless Hinata on the floor.

"So Hinata-chan…shall we get back to our scheming-eh?" Sakura felt a drop of sweat run down her head as she watched Hinata whisper to herself while she was in the fetal position.

"N-Naruto…thinks I'm gay…Naruto thinks I'm gay…Naruto thinks I'm…GAY! Why me?!" Sakura fell backwards as she listened to Hinata's wailing.

"Aw c'mon Hinata-chan he was probably just being an idiot! Seriously…we have to start planning if we're gonna pull this off tomorrow!" Sakura grabbed Hinata by the collar and hauled her up.

"Now listen carefully Hinata-chan…" Hinata calmed down and got back into her serious expression. Hinata leaned in when she heard Sakura's quiet voice. The air in the room became tense, as Sakura was about to reveal the plan for their first ever prank in this school. The prank that could get their Asses killed if they were caught. This prank is their revenge towards Kiba. In other words…this prank needed to be thought out properly…and it looks like Sakura just came up with a great one.

"I have absolutely no idea what we could do for our prank," Hinata just stared at Sakura…stared…stared…stared-head bash.

"O…Ou…OUCH!" Sakura howled in pain as she held her probably bruising forehead. Hinata just sighed and plopped back down onto the bed while Sakura struggled to get up.

"Whoa that's quite a mean head bash Hinata-chan, you been practicing?" Sakura spoke as if she were talking about the weather. Hinata just grinned in return and nodded her head.

"Nice…ANYWAY back to the planning," Sakura let out a sigh before she sat on the floor. Sakura then looked up at the ceiling…then all of a sudden her eyes widened.

"I've got it!" Sakura's loud voice made Hinata jump slightly.

"What have you got Sakura-chan?" Hinata took off her bandana, but still kept her gaze on a snickering Sakura.

"Well let me tell you that it involves…strings…other gadgets…cream pie…water…oil…maple syrup…bucket full of feathers…and a _very loud _alarm clock," Hinata's eyes widened every time Sakura said an ingredient for their plan. Sakura chuckled darkly while she rubbed her hands together. Hinata on the other hand got a little creeped out.

"Whoa…that sounds messy…PERFECT!" Hinata hollered as she playfully punched Sakura on the shoulder.

"Okay Hinata-chan we are gonna pull this off tomorrow at 3am, we cannot mess up or get caught…or else we'll have our asses handed to us by Tsunade-shishou," Hinata gulped at the image of Tsunade kicking their asses.

"So this all after classes right?" Sakura just stared at Hinata blankly.

"No shit Sherlock! Anyway here's the plan…"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Next day in Homeroom…

-

-

"Okay Hiroki, do you remember the plan?" Sakura whispered as she waited for Kakashi-sensei to arrive.

"Yeah…but do you really think we'll be able to pull it off? I mean I'm pretty sure there are a few teachers who would be patrolling at night," Hinata turned her chair to face Sakura while she leaned on her elbow. Sakura just smirked at Hinata's words.

"Of course I've considered that fact…we'll just have to avoid them…we aint south Konoha's greatest pranksters for nothing ya know?" Hinata grinned at Sakura's words and they both smacked their fists together.

"Damnit…I'm so excited!" exclaimed Sakura as she sighed happily and leaned back on her seat.

"Yeah…oh hey Seiji…what subject do we have after homeroom?" Hinata asked quietly while she played with a pencil. Sakura then took out her timetable from her messenger bag.

"Well it looks like we have gym…yay…" Hinata laughed at her friend's sarcastic tone of voice. Sakura on the other just smiled.

"Ugh…I just we're not playing…"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"DODGE BALL! Yes my youthful little students! We will be playing the magnificent game of dodge ball today, just remember the losing team will give me 200 sit ups!" Everyone groaned loudly as they listened to their teacher's instructions.

"Damnit! I thought I just wished to _not_ play dodge ball today!" Exclaimed Sakura angrily as she crossed her arms in frustration. Hinata on the other hand just tried to calm down her friend.

"C'mon Seiji…it probably won't be that bad right? I mean we always won in our old school," Hinata smiled when Sakura faced her.

"Hiroki! That was at an _all girls school_ if we wasted them…imagine what these guys will do to us!" Sakura hissed as she roughly shook Hinata from side to side.

"Okay! Let's just try our best…ne?" Sakura just sighed and agreed with Hinata's words.

"Yeah I guess your right-"

"You again…" Sakura's whole body seemed to go rigid as that _very_ familiar voice drifted in the air.

'Ah crap' Sakura hesitantly turned around…hoping that she was just hearing things. Once she was fully facing the person she…regretted turning around.

"P-P-Pan-"

"Hey! Its Panda-chan!" Sakura's face turned deathly pale as she slowly turned her head towards an innocent looking Hinata. Gaara on the other hand just smirked.

"Looks like I aint on your team…Pinky, you know what that means don't cha?" Sakura's head snapped back towards Gaara and she didn't know what to do…but she did know one thing. She was scared shitless.

"The names Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara…and you're dead," Sakura felt the fear crawling up her spine at Gaara's deep voice, but then she clenched her fist and stood up straight.

'This guy aint gonna turn Haruno Sakura into a chicken!' Gaara's eyes widened slightly when he saw Sakura smirk at him; all traces of fear on her face and body were gone.

"Fine…but I aint 'goin down without a fight!" Sakura smirked at Gaara before turning around and walking to their team's side of the gym. Hinata followed after Sakura.

"Good thing our gym uniforms only consist of a white t-shirt and black short…easy to move around in," Hinata muttered as she stretched beside Sakura.

"Yeah, but I think that almost everyone is underestimating our athletic skills since we're shorter than everyone…not that 5'7 is short but it is shorter than all these tall guys," Sakura spat out as she took off her baseball cap, which only left her hair in a small ponytail, and gave it to the coach to look after.

"Yeah I know what you mean…our team looks like they're disappointed to have us with them…and the other team looks like their getting cocky since we aren't in their team," Hinata spoke while she observed the looks everyone was giving them. Sakura on the other hand just stood up straight and grabbed Hinata's bandana off of her head.

"Hey! What-"

"Here, we're going to show these guys…what we can do," Sakura threw Hinata a hair band and Hinata immediately knew what her friend was talking about.

"But our main sport is basketball…you and I both know we're not that good when it comes to dodge ball!" Hinata whispered as she quickly tied her hair into a low ponytail.

"I know, I know…but let's just do our best kay?" Sakura and Hinata grinned before they smacked their fists together.

"ALRIGHT!! I WILL BE HOLDING ONTO HATS, CELLPHONES ETC!! SO DO YOUR BEST MY YOUTHFULL STUDENTS!!" As soon as Gai blew the whistle numerous balls went flying across the gym.

"Hiroki! You take the right side while I take the left side! Remember hit as many targets as possible!" Sakura ran to the far left before jumping up and catching a speeding ball. Once Sakura landed she had to immediately side step to the right in order to dodge an insanely fast dodge ball. Sakura followed the ball with her eyes and she was shocked to see that the guy that the ball hit had keeled over in pain. Sakura then adverted her eyes to the thrower…and saw Gaara.

"Damnit," Sakura muttered before she ran head on and threw the ball as hard as she could and to her joy it hit a member of the other team.

"Ah! Damn that hurt!" Sakura was filled with pride when heard her target shout out in pain.

'HA! Do no underestimate Sakura-sama's strength! Wahahaha-AH!' Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a speeding red dot that was headed for her head. Sakura dropped to the ground as fast as she could and she watched as the ball zoomed above her head.

"Damnit!" Sakura cursed out loud as she saw Gaara smirking at her.

'Man…he just wont give up!'

Sakura watched as Hinata took another guy down and then she clenched her fists in irritation. Sakura then lifted her head and a feral grin played on her lips. Sakura grabbed another ball and she ran up to the line and threw it as hard as she could. Once again another guy was struck down.

-

15 minutes later…

-

"Damnit our team is losing…the other team still has 5 players left and our team only has me, Hinata, and the captain…" Sakura whispered to herself. Sakura could feel the sweat that covered her body and she actually liked the feeling of sweat because she knows that it was the result of her hard work.

"Pinky…your going down," Sakura narrowed her eyes at the evil redhead that wouldn't leave her alone. Sakura had enough so she grabbed the nearest dodge ball and aimed it at Gaara with all her strength, but as she let the ball go she saw another one speeding towards her…her eyes widened because she knew it was too late to dodge.

"AUGH!" Sakura spat out as she fell harshly against the cold floors of the gym, she also hit her head pretty hard against the floor. She could hear Hinata running towards her but she wasn't sure because her vision was blurring pretty fast.

"Got ya…pinky," Gaara laughed wickedly before he left for the changing rooms.

"Wow…that was some…hit," And with that Sakura blacked out.

"Sak-Seiji! Wake up! Seiji-" Hinata stopped what she was doing and looked around the gym…only to see her own team and the other team laughing their asses off at Sakura. Hinata's blood boiled.

'Oh yeah…I'm a guy…so why not talk like one!' Hinata turned to glare at everyone

"Hey Jackasses! What the fuck are you laughing at?!" Everyone just tried to suppress their laughter as they watched Hinata scream at them. Though some just laughed harder.

"You guys do suck after all! Haha just imagine what they'd be like if we play basketball!" Hinata had to bite her tongue when she heard that one.

"Yeah what a joke right?!" Hinata knew she couldn't do anything to stop them so she struggled on her own to get Sakura up but she was having quite a bit of trouble.

"Here I'll help," Hinata looked up and saw a rather chubby boy grabbing Sakura's other arm.

"A-Ah…thank you very much…uh?"

"Oh! The name is Chouji, Akimichi Chouji…what about you and your friend?" Hinata smiled at the kind chubby boy as he helped her bring Sakura to the infirmary.

"Oh my name is Hyuuga Hiroki…and this one is Haruno Seiji, Nice to meet you," Chouji just sent Hinata a smile.

"So Chouji, where is Naruto and Sasuke? They usually have gym with us right?" Hinata tried to strike up a conversation since they were still quite far from the infirmary.

"Oh well I heard they got called to the principals office…probably got into trouble again!" Hinata just nodded in understanding.

After a while Hinata and Chouji had finally reached the infirmary. Chouji said his goodbyes and left with boy named Nara Shikamaru. Hinata then sat next to Sakura, on a chair, before started laughing. If anyone were to see her they'd think was crazy.

"Hear that Sakura-chan? They think we suck at basketball! Ha! We'll make them eat their words…ne?" Hinata couldn't help but smirk at the thought of crushing the boys at basketball.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Lunchtime…

-

-

"Hiroki! I told you I'm fine…I just hit my head pretty hard on the floor," Hinata and Sakura were making their way to the cafeteria when Naruto stopped the two in their tracks.

"Hey Naruto…"

"Hey! Seiji! Hiroki! I was looking everywhere for you guys!" Sakura couldn't help but feel uneasy when she heard what Naruto was saying.

"Do I even want to know why?" Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto' s hyper attitude.

"It's a surprise!! C'mon! I'll show you!" Naruto grabbed Sakura and Hinata's wrists before he dragged them to a table at the back of the cafeteria. Hinata and Sakura's eyes grew wide in horror as the noticed who was sitting on the table.

"Guys! You already know Sasuke…anyway! This is Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, And last but not least Hyuuga N-"

"Neji…" The color on Hinata's face disappeared once her cousin stood up and walked towards her with a slight glare on his face. Sakura on the other hand stood in front of Neji and shot her hand out.

"Hey There! Nice to meet yah! My name is Haruno Seiji! Man do you look angry-"

"Out of the way pinky," Sakura's eye twitched at that cursed nickname.

'What the fuck is up with people calling me pinky?!'

"You…who are you? I've never seen your face before…and I know you're a hyuuga," Hinata gulped as she watched Neji scrutinize her with his hard gaze.

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hiroki…you probably d-don't know me…b-because I'm from Hinata's side…of the family-"

"Oh you mean the poor side of the family? Ah that's probably why," Hinata couldn't help but cringe at her cousin's words.

"But why are you here?," Hinata was sweating now so she decided to…stall.

"W-Why am I here? W-well you see one night my mom and dad decided they wanted a kid…so they got all horny and they did the hanky panky…you know the horizontal mambo…the mattress-"

"S-STOP!! You moron! I meant how could you afford to attend this school!!" Neji had to resist the urge to slap himself. He couldn't believe that Hiroki just said those things to him.

"AH! Look! A naked lady!" Sakura, in an attempt to save Hinata, tried to divert the guy's attention to something else so they could escape…but to her surprise none of them looked.

'Huh?!'

"Nice try but this school's security is way too strict for anything like that to happen…trust me," Sakura could only stare at Naruto and Kiba in shock.

"Uh…Kakashi-sensei is pregnant?!" Sakura grabbed Hinata and dashed of with inhuman speed as the boy's just stood there…trying to digest Sakura's words.

"How rude…I just overate a little," The boy's jaws dropped as Kakashi walked passed their table…looking very offended.

-

-

"Woo! That was a close one ne Hiroki!" Sakura turned to look at Hinata, and her cheery mood was brought down when she saw the miserable expression that Hinata was wearing.

"Aw c'mon Hinata-chan…don't listen to what Neji said!" Sakura lead Hinata onto the field and they both sat down under a huge tree.

"Yeah I know…but Sakura-chan…he's right…ever since the split up of our clan…no one cares about us anymore," Sakura just put a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder before she let out a tired sigh.

"C'mon…let's not talk about that," Sakura looked up into the sky and closed her eyes.

"But how can I not! I miss hanging out with my cousins…all of them! But ever since that fight between Neji's father…and my father…everything just fell apart from there!" Hinata couldn't help but let out her frustrated tears as she spoke.

"Hinata! At least you knew what it was like to have a big family…your situation could still be fixed! Even though it may take a while…it can still be fixed. My mother was disowned by her own parents because they didn't approve of her marriage with my father…I've never known what it was like to have complete family…Ah man! Why the hell are we getting all emotional for!" Sakura grinned and wiped away a lone tear that escaped her eye before she stood up and dusted off her uniform. Hinata on the other hand just smiled softly and wiped her tears away with her shirt.

"Yeah you're right! We'd look like a couple of sissies if we were caught like this! Oh! Sakura-chan…the guys said that we suck at basketball," Sakura couldn't help but get fired up once she heard this.

"Oh really? Well we'll deal with that misunderstanding once we finish with our prank," Sakura cracked her knuckles and started walking towards the school.

"Oh yeah! That's tonight right?!"

"How could you forget you idiot!"

"Haha my bad!"

-

-

-

-

"Anyway let's head back, since tonight is…operation revenge,"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

YESH CHAPTER 4 IS OUT!!

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS!!

Oh and I am sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors…I am incredibly sleepy

Anyway this was sort of a serious chapter so I'm sorry for the lack of humor

Oh and I really hope you enjoyed this!! PLEASE **REVIEW!!**

**Haha ok see yah guys!**

**REVIEW!!**

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo


	5. Chapter 5

('-' ) Hey guys…eheh…I am very sorry for my…monthly absence but I can make it up to yah!! Hehe I drew a little picture of a few characters from my story ) Lol I'm sorry if it looks really ugly and messy but I still did it hehe anyway if you go to my profile page and scroll all the way down…you'll see it! Oh and please have look at it before you read!** Please tell me what you think in your reviews!!**

('-' ) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine!

('-' )Um…one more thing…can I please make this into a gaasaku?! I have been reading so many gaasaku fanfics lately and…I'm on a gaasaku buzz!! So please? Please tell me what you think! Oh and there won't be any 'romantic' scenes until later chapter's hehe.

('-' ) You guys review and I'll update Deal? Deal!

('-' ) Enjoy!

**-**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 5: Operation…REVENGE!!

-

-

-

1 am…in Sakura and Hinata's dorm room…

-

-

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Help me!" Sakura didn't bother turning around because she was busy…_modifying_ a couple of rolling pins…yes the same ones a baker uses to roll out bread dough…you get what I mean.

"No…seriously help!" Sakura gave out an irritated sigh before she put her equipment down.

"Hinata, seriously I only gave you the task of unwinding the thick strings! I mean how hard could that possibly be-" Sakura stopped short on her sentence as she stared blankly at a nervously grinning Hinata…who lay on the ground…trapped in a _very_ complicated web of strings.

"Hinata…I don't know how you were able to go from a neatly winded ball of string…to a disastrous web of knots!" Sakura sighed before she kneeled down and started to untie a very grateful Hinata.

"Well you see it all started when I was happily unwinding the string! But then I saw a fat ant so I went to follow it but then I ended up bringing the string with me, then I went back and forth trying to gather it my arms when all of a sudden!-" Sakura rudely covered her best friend's mouth while she let out a sigh.

"Okay Hinata-chan…never mind, now I want you to rip open one of your pillows and-"

"W-What?!" Sakura stumbled backwards due to the shock Hinata's scream gave her.

"I said to rip open one of your pillows-"

"W-What?!"

"Hinata! Stop that!"

"Huh? Stop what?"

"Grr…That!"

"What?"

"That!!"

"What that?"

"GRR! That! - you know what…let me do it," Sakura sucked in a deep breath, to calm herself, before she stood up and walked over to Hinata's bed. The pink haired prankster then made a move to grab one of the big fluffy pillows, when her hand was just a centimeter away…something had painfully hit her so hard that it sent her skidding across the ground.

"What-" Sakura's emerald orbs could only widen at the sight of a very scary Hinata stalking towards her…just like a predator getting ready for the kill.

"Whoa! Hinata-chan! Wait-Ah!" Sakura immediately dived to the right in order to dodge a white fluffy pillow that was coming at her with dangerous speed.

"Hinata-chan! C-calm down…just put the pillow _down_…no one has to get hurt okay?" Sakura cautiously walked around her psychotic friend who was currently…threatening her with a pillow.

"None of my pillows will be sacrificed for this prank Sakura! NONE!!"

"But Hinata! You have _five_ pillows on your bed!" Sakura waved her arms around like a mad woman just to emphasize.

"No," Sakura gulped loudly when her friend let out a feral growl.

"…Please? Can we use your pillow for the prank?" Sakura knew it wasn't going to work but hey…it doesn't hurt to try…but with Hinata…it might. Sakura braced herself for any future pillow poundings.

"Okay! Hehe the big one's got the most feathers c'mon!" Sakura could only stand there dumbstruck as she watched Hinata tear up one of her own pillows that…she had sworn to protect?

"Uh…wait…why did you just agree?"

"Oh, because you asked," Hinata gave Sakura a charming smile.

"So you decided to beat me with a _pillow_ instead of just telling me to ask…_WHY_?!" Sakura had now walked over to the pile of feathers being emptied on the bed. Hinata just shook her head arrogantly at her friend.

"Because I can," Sakura's eyebrows furrowed and she opened her mouth to speak but instead she just shrugged.

"Well I guess you can't argue with that kind of logic,"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

3 am….

-

-

Sakura stood there. Clad in black, as she strapped on the left over equipment onto her body. Hinata wore the same thing but she was carrying a sack full of…other things that would be needed for the prank to work.

"You know it feels like we're about to commit a horrible murder," Sakura said out loud as she strapped a bottle of maple syrup onto her hip.

"Uh…why do I get the feeling that you know what it's like to be put in _that_ kind of situation?" Hinata had meant it as a joke but when she saw her friend's shifty eyes…well let's just say that she was just a _little_ freaked.

"…"

"Right…well I didn't want to know anyway," Hinata mumbled before she lifted the grey sack over her shoulder. The two girls then put on black beanies to cover their hair.

"Hinata did you make our little sign? The one we'll be leaving behind as mark of our _beautiful_ work?" Sakura couldn't wait to see what kind of symbol Hinata had come up with.

"Yeah, here it is," Hinata proudly held up a small inky yin and yang symbol painted onto a brown piece of paper with the sides burnt to crisps. Sakura smirked in satisfaction.

"Wow, now that is dramatic…yet effective," Sakura and Hinata had smacked their fists together before they snuck out of their room.

The two girls were pretty invisible because of their many experiences in south Konoha. Sakura and Hinata had reached the corner of the hall way before they instantly pressed up against the wall when they heard a teacher walking past. The two girls held their breath as the tired teacher walked right past them. As soon as the person had left they had let out a small sigh of relief.

"Okay Hinata, which way to Kiba's room and who is he sharing it with," Sakura's whisper was so quiet that Hinata had to strain her ears just to hear it.

"We have to turn left, go straight, turn right then it should be just around the corner…and he's sharing a room with Aburame Shino," Hinata's voice was just as low as Sakura's.

"Uh…do you know anything about this Shino guy?"

"Yes, He is very quiet almost all the time except with Inuzuka Kiba, he has an obsession with bugs and I've heard that he's a light sleeper," Hinata sounded like she was reading out a book…and it was creeping Sakura out.

"Do I even want to know how you managed to find out that information?"

"It's best that you don't know,"

"I kind of figured,"

"Anyway…why don't you lead the way since you know where to go?" Sakura just gave Hinata a small grin before they started to make their way to Kiba's room.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Outside of Kiba's room…

-

-

"Okay Hinata, do you remember what to do to Shino?" Sakura's seriousness seemed to be infectious because Hinata was staring back at the pink haired teenager with an equally serious look.

"Yeah, I just have to get on top of him then I'll-"

"No you idiot! That is disgusting! Try again," Sakura hissed as she smacked her friend on the head.

"Search and destroy?" Hinata, who was oblivious to Sakura's shaking fist and throbbing vein, had asked innocently.

"No! Cover his face before he sees anything, gag him then tie him up!" Sakura slapped a hand to her face before she signaled Hinata to go in.

As soon as Hinata crept in she quickly tied a towel around Shino's eyes and stuffed a hand towel into his mouth. Hinata quickened her movement when the boy started to struggle. Luckily Hinata had tied his hands and feet before he could thrash around too much.

"Mmmpphh!!" Hinata resisted the urge to laugh as she watched Shino squirm around.

Sakura on the other hand had started setting things up. She placed a very large alarm clock on Kiba's bed side table and was now putting a bucket full of water on to the shelf that was just above of Kiba's head, and then she tied one end of some string onto it and tied the other end around Kiba's foot. Sakura threw Hinata a bottle of oil and two rolling pins. Sakura continued to take out two more buckets from the sack; she then took out two bottles of maple syrup and emptied its contents into one bucket. Once she was happy with the amount of maple syrup she filled the other bucket with feathers.

Hinata quickly grabbed the two rolling pins and tied a string around each one; she then placed one on the right shelf near the door and the other on the left shelf, also near the door. The pearly eyed teenager then took out the bottle of oil and squirted it contents along the entrance of the room's door. Hinata then nodded towards Sakura's direction, signaling that she was all done.

Sakura let a devilish grin grace her lips before she quietly brought the two bucket over to her partner in crime.

"Man we need a hook on the ceiling in order for the prank to work," Sakura raked her brain for another plan but Hinata interrupted her thoughts by tapping her shoulder.

"What about that hook?" Sakura's emerald orbs followed the direction to where Hinata's finger was pointing…and she grinned.

"That'll definitely work," The pink haired she-devil then got started on tying a string onto the maple syrup bucket and throwing the other end through the hook. She then carefully pulled the string in order for the bucket to hover over the ground.

"Hm…you know it's funny how things always _somehow_ go our way ne?" Hinata spoke quietly while she put an index finger to her chin, Sakura on the other hand just agreed.

"Ok its almost time," With that said Sakura tied the 'trigger', string, of the maple syrup bucket onto her index finger while Hinata did the same but with the two rolling pin's strings, one on each hand.

"Okay that should be all-Oh! Wait" Sakura carefully opened the door a little, once they were both outside, and placed the bucket of feathers on top in a position where it would fall on anyone who is trying to come out.

Sakura and Hinata stood quietly on each side of the door, ready to pull the 'triggers' when the time is right.

"Its 3.19 am the alarm should be going off in 3…2…1…" Sakura smirked…

-

With Kiba…

-

**BRIIIIING! BRIIIIING! I SAID BRIIIIIING! SO WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!**

Kiba jolted into a sitting position due to the loud alarm clock but as soon as he moved…all hell broke loose and it was the first step towards his…doom. A bucket full of ice cold water fell onto his head and he let out a loud yelp as chills went up and down his spine. With the bucket still on his head, he got up from his bed and stumbled towards the door and once he had finally taken the bucket off…he instantly wished he had kept it on…

"Now!" Hinata hissed as she happily gave the strings she held in her hands a swift tug and before he knew it Kiba was being knocked on the head with two incredibly painful rolling pins. The poor boy, dizzy from the head bashing, walked right under the bucket full of maple syrup…

"My turn jackass," With that quiet insult Sakura gripped the string and gave it a very powerful tug, which resulted in Kiba being drenched; head to toe, in sweet sticky maple syrup.

"Fuck! What is this-AH!" With that Kiba slipped on the oil and out the door before he fell flat on his back. But since he went through the door…another bucket fell on him…but this one was full of feathers. Once the motionless boy was covered in feathers, making him look like a gigantic chicken, he felt someone slap a piece of paper onto his sticky and fluffy chest.

"Victim number one," Sakura spoke into Kiba's ear with a low voice before she and Hinata fled the scene as they heard Kakashi running towards the dorm room.

"Hey! What's going on here-Oh my," Kakashi stared at the boy near his feet and the bound and gagged boy squirming around on his bed. He then immediately started to help the syrup covered boy to his feet.

"Kiba? Kiba are you alright?" Kakashi tried not to think about the sticky substance dripping onto his clothes.

"Mommy? Mommy is that you? Aw I love you mommy!" Kakashi stood there watching in horror as the sticky, and delusional, boy hugged his upper torso like there was no tomorrow.

"At least I know you were hit on the head…at least a couple times," Kakashi whispered as he tried in vein to pry off the extra weight.

"Kiba! Kiba! C'mon get off me…you need to get cleaned up and we need to find out who did this," Kakashi had almost peeled Kiba off of him but the boy strengthened his hold even more…and puckered his lips.

"Mommy I'm gonna kiss yah!" With that Kakashi's eyes bulged out of their sockets in horror.

"Help! H-Help! I'm about to be violated my own student! - Hey this is kind of like the scene in my Icha Icha book! Except the teacher is male and the student is female…Hm yeah…HELP!" And thus began the struggle between the two…

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Sakura and Hinata's dorm room…

-

-

"Baha!! Man that was a classic prank!" Sakura coughed out as she fell on her bed laughing her ass off.

"Yeah but we added a little twist of our own!" Hinata too joined her friend in their hysteric laughter. Hinata then walked over to Sakura.

"This reminds of home…I miss my family!" Hinata whined but Sakura just gave her a soft smile before she stood up and gave her friend a comforting hug.

"Don't worry we can make it through all this!" Sakura reassured before she let go of Hinata and let a feral smirk play on her lips.

"What?" Hinata just stared in confusion at her pink headed friend.

"From now on…we're gonna play a prank on anyone who _dares_ to humiliate or irritate us…or if we just feel like it," Hinata just gaped at her best friend, while Sakura gave her a –what? - look.

"Are you freaking _high_?" Hinata questioned and sighed when Sakura carelessly shrugged her shoulder.

"Naturally _yes_…chemically…_no_," Sakura gave Hinata a cheeky smile before she jumped under the covers of her bed.

"Well I guess I'm okay with that…but if we die before we turn 19 years old…then I will _slaughter _you!" Hinata hissed as she too climbed into her own comfy bed. Sakura on the other hand turned to face Hinata with confusion written on her face.

"But you wouldn't be able to because we'll both be dead right? So there is no possible way for you to be able to go through with that threat," Hinata turned to Sakura and gave her a blank look.

"Shut up,"

"What? I'm just stating the fact-"

"I said _shut up_,"

"Okay…shutting up now,"

-

-

8.30 am…

-

-

"Okay class…Lady Tsunade is here to speak with you so…shut your mouths and listen closely," With that said Kakashi sat down behind the teacher's desk and waited for the principal to come in. After a few minutes of silence a smiling Tsunade stepped into the class.

"Hello boys…now I just want to speak with you about an _incident_ that occurred last night," As soon as the words after 'Hello boys' came out, the Blonde woman's face had twisted into a nasty snarl that _anyone_ would fear.

"You see a couple of _brats_ thought it would be funny to play a cruel prank on two other students that attend this school, now if any of you have any _information_ then I suggest you tell me soon or else there will be _painful_ consequences!" Tsunade's voice barked throughout the entire class and it made everyone in the room…shit scared…especially two who sat at the back. But Tsunade was secretly happy for these events…

'Damn! Finally this school is seeing some action…all these snooty rich brats have been boring me to death! But these punks better not damage anything permanently! Hehe but I'll keep my act convincing' Tsunade inwardly smirked before she held up a piece of paper with an inky yin and yang painting on it.

"This was found on the victim, who currently fears maple syrup and rolling pins, anyway, This seems to be their trademark or whatever," Tsunade let everyone get a good look of the piece of paper before she let it down.

Tsunade gave the class one last glare before she nodded towards Kakashi and walked towards the door, but before she walked out she turned her head slightly and spoke.

"Oh and once we find the culprits…I will personally…_**castrate**_ them," Tsunade finished with an evil smirk before she was gone. Her last words had made every male in the room unconsciously cover their…manhood.

'Brilliant finishing touch' Tsunade was actually enjoying everything right now.

"Holy…shit…now that was-" Sakura started

"Fucking scary," Hinata finished.

"Thank the heavens we're female," With that said both girls bowed their heads and started thanking gods.

"Right…anyway one more notice, Konoha girls high school will be arriving tonight to socialize…so be on your best behavior," A lot of 'Finally' and 'Yes!' could be heard throughout the classroom.

"Oh…great," Sakura and Hinata sighed in unison.

-

-

6.30pm...

-

-

Sakura and Hinata arrived in front of the main hall; both girls took a deep breath before stepping inside. In all honesty the two females were expecting a whole school full of sophisticated rich young women since…this is _North_ Konoha. But instead what they walked into was…

"The main hall full of loud, bragging, hair flipping, boy crazed and not to mention snobby teenagers…just what I needed to make my day all better," Sakura commented sarcastically as she and Hinata joined the rest of the school.

"You know these girls remind me of the ones back in South Konoha," Hinata's voice was slightly blank while she spoke.

"You mean the ones that used insult and pick on us in huge groups?" Sakura asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah…but man these girls are so skinny! It's kind of pissing me off," Hinata muttered under her breath but a certain pink haired girl still managed to hear it.

"Are you jealous because we're slightly more muscular and have more meat on us then they do?" Sakura's eyes danced with amusement as she carefully watched Hinata's face stare at her with a false hurt expression.

"Is this your way of calling me fat?" Hinata deadpanned jokingly.

"Huh? Haha nah…we're just…more _curvaceous_," Sakura grinned instantly when she heard Hinata laugh.

"Being conceited now are we?" Hinata just laughed even more when Sakura scoffed at her question.

"Pfft I hate conceited people…plus I was just joking," Sakura and Hinata were about to make their way towards the buffet table when a purple haired girl stopped them in their tracks.

"Can…we help you?" Sakura questioned cautiously as she gave the girl a –what-the-hell-do-you-want? - look.

"Wow…I like a guy who isn't afraid to show his favorite color," Sakura resisted the urge to shiver in disgust as the girl stroked her pink locks, making the pink haired object pull away almost instantly. Sakura and Hinata were noticeably taller, even if was just by a few inches, than most of the girls inside the main hall and it only helped their disguise.

"Aha…right well sorry but its natural…so I pretty much had no say in it," Sakura grabbed Hinata and tried to get away but the girl stepped in front of them once again.

"That's even better," Sakura gagged a little when the female had wiggled her eye brows.

"Right…well my friend and I have to go…over there!" Sakura immediately pushed Hinata into a deferent direction and away from the pushy female. During Sakura's need to flee from the female she didn't notice that she had made Hinata accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry miss I didn't see you-oh…" Hinata got straight to apologizing but it died in her throat as she watched the person rigidly turn around. Sakura's eyes widen and she mentally sighed in aggravation at who the person had to be. But being the totally wicked/awesome friend, Sakura immediately stepped in front of her friend.

"Pray tell me who _exactly_ you are referring to as _miss_," Both girls resisted the urge to run away in fear as a _very irritated_ Hyuuga Neji turned around, effectively crushing the empty paper cup in his hand.

"U-uh…Whazzup Neji! Ma brotha! Me amigo! M-Ma homie? M-My bra?!" In Sakura's desperate attempt to distract Neji she started to stutter, very badly, as he started to promise her a painful death with his creepy pearl colored eyes. But Sakura stood her ground and…did her best not to piss her pants as the murderous Hyuuga continued to glare at her.

"Why the hell did you just call me a _bra_? Do I look like women's _lingerie_ to you?" If Neji wasn't hissing and seething at her right now she would've laughed at his words.

"N-No you see it kinda means 'bro'-"

"Whatever now get out my sight you _thong_," Sakura just gave Neji a flat stare before she was rudely shoved in the face by the Hyuuga prick. Neji ignored the pink haired fool's death glares as he menacingly advanced towards Hinata.

"Pathetic," Neji spat the word out as if he had snake venom in his mouth. Hinata on the other hand shifted her eyes towards the ground, as if it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. Neji stood there glaring at the girl.

"I pity your side of the family; all of you must be so poor and helpless that it is only your pride that is keeping you people from crawling back to us and begging for forgiveness. Not only that but your side of the family is just like the rusting metal that dares to stain the most beautiful bird cages known as the Hyuuga clan. In other words you and your family are nothing but a big disgrace to our clan," Every single one of Neji's harsh words were like tiny blades stabbing deep into Hinata's gut, twisting and pulling, making each word more painful then the other. Sakura clenched her fists in anger and made a move to punch Neji but to her surprise Hinata grabbed her fist and narrowed her own pearly eyes at the stoic Hyuuga.

"I'm sorry Neji…but you're wrong. Yes we may be poor but don't think of us as helpless because unlike you…we are free. Free from the restriction and tiresome traditions of the clan. Free to control our own lives…free to control our own destiny. Plus…we are not the rusting metal on your cage…but the birds who were able escaped that prison," Hinata's words were calm and her face was even. Neji clenched his fist in anger at Hinata's audacity. Sakura was inwardly grinning, but she thought she should intervene before actual blood was shed.

"H-Hey guys c'mon now…why don't we just enjoy-" Sakura stopped instantly as two demonic glares were sent her way…she held her hand up while she gave out a nervous laugh. Their looks clearly said –PISS-OF-CAN'T-YOU-SEE-WE'RE-GLARING-EACH-OTHER-TO-DEATH-

"Okay, okay…sheesh!" Sakura walked back to Hinata's side before she decided to speak.

"At least this night couldn't get any worst right?" As if on cue the main hall doors had swung open in a dramatic effect. Sakura just sighed and pulled at her hair in annoyance.

-

-

-

-

"Aw man! Curse my bad luck…"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

**Hey haha sorry for my very long absence!**

Uh yeah I'm really sorry if this chapter absolutely sucked and wasn't funny at all…haha I got rusty…

Anyway sorry for any grammatical and or spelling errors

**Pleas REVIEW! –peace-**

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo


	6. Chapter 6

**('-' ) ****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! **

**('-' ) **Hey I don't really have an excuse for my absence…lol anyway I'm so tired of hurting my brain cells trying to think of a pairing for Sakura in this story! Lol so since there isn't really going to be any romance for_ a long while_ so I'll decide then hehe. You're all welcome to vote though. Naruto and Hinata are a definite pairing here.

**('-' ) **I'm glad I succeeded in making a fool out of Neji in this story…It's quite…fun really. Haha…this chapter went along hilariously in my head…but I don't know if you people will think so too. So please give some feedback in your reviews. Don't hold back from writing a long review because I actually enjoy long reviews…so **REVIEW**.

**('-' ) **You guys** review **and I'll update Deal? Deal!

**('-' ) **Enjoy!

**-**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 6: R-R-Run!!

-

-

-

The main hall grew silent as the huge doors swung open, immediately indicating the arrival of an infamous presence. Sakura and Hinata, being new to this world of North Konoha became slightly tense and anxious about finding out what was to come their way. Students parted as an intricately designed palanquin, being carried by four muscular men, made its way through the main hall's doors. Sakura and Hinata mentally scoffed at the lengths these people went to just to grab attention.

"Pfft all they need now is an announcer and they'll be set," Sakura merely snickered at Hinata's words as they moved closer to get a better look. Both female's eyes widened in disbelief as a very handsome model like man made his way to the front when the palanquin bearers placed their burden on the ground.

"Oh…don't tell me-" Sakura was cut short when the handsome young man cleared his throat.

"Looks like it," Hinata also knew what was about to happen…and it only made her want to scoff.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I please have your attention! I would now like to announce the beautiful, rich, sexy, glowing, radiant-" This went on for quite a while and it seems that both Sakura and Hinata had fallen asleep…but were woken up by the increase in volume of the man's voice.

"The one and only Yamanaka Ino!" Most of the boys let out ear piercing wolf whistles while some just ignored the commotion and continued talking to their female guests. After a few minutes a stunning young woman stepped out of her carriage. She had silky smooth blonde hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, her eyes were almost as blue as the sky itself and her figure was thin but fully developed. To put it bluntly she was what many girls would kill to look like. Many boys started flocking her but she just ignored them and walked around the main hall…looking for her next…_prey_.

"She may be beautiful but I mean c'mon! Have some modesty!" Sakura threw her hands up in frustration as she watched a few of the boys turn into mush in the blonde's hands.

"Yeah…I know what you mean…oh well I guess you can't stop people like her from existing in this world," Hinata sighed but soon shifted her eyes to her snickering friend.

"Or maybe we can-OW!" Hinata gave Sakura a hard smack to her noggin for being such a…such a fool.

"Hina- I mean Hiroki you bastard! What was that for?" Hinata just smirked before she grabbed Sakura's arm and made their way to the buffet table. Sakura just continued to pout while she rubbed her aching head with her free hand.

"Geez Hiroki! You probably killed most of my brain cells!" Hinata only gave Sakura a disbelieving look.

"Holy-You had brain cells...who would've figured ne?" Hinata laughed softly at her roseate friend's attempts at strangling her. After a few minutes Sakura and Hinata busied themselves by…stuffing almost everything on the buffet table into their mouths.

"Oh sweet kami! You don't get food like this in South Konoha!" Sakura let out a dreamy sigh as he munched on a delicious piece of shrimp. Hinata was too busy drinking all the punch to even reply.

"Hm, I wonder where Sasuke and Naruto are…" Sakura gave a shrug of her shoulders, indicating that she didn't care either way, before she returned to eating. Though she was interrupted by a soft tap on her shoulders. Sakura swallowed her food before turning around, slightly remembering her manners.

"Hey, I love guys with an appetite," Sakura almost choked on her own saliva as she came face to face with none other than...

"Y-Yamanaka-san…what can I do for you?" Ino only seemed to giggle at Sakura's distress. It also seemed that Sakura was a few inches taller than the doll-like figure standing in front oh her.

"I couldn't help but spot your abnormal hair color…so I decided to come to you," Ino let out a soft giggle when she noticed Sakura inching away from her.

'A-Abnormal s-she says…' Sakura's smile twitched she looked at Ino with mild irritation.

"Ah…well you see its natural so I really had no say in it…anyway it was great meeting you b-but me and my friend have to go…now," Sakura gave Ino a hesitant smile before she grabbed Hinata's shoulders and steered her to the opposite direction…but Ino grabbed the back of her shirt.

"How interesting…you're one of the few who don't want to bed me as soon as you see me," Sakura couldn't help the wave of nausea she felt as those words came flying out at her. But Sakura did her best to restrain her gag reflexes, which I may add was pretty darn hard.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you…Yamanaka-san but I have _great_ respect for women and their bodies…" Sakura chose her words carefully…and regretted it as soon as Ino gave her such a look of admiration.

"Oh my…you're such a gentleman! Please spend the night with me!"

"I'm sorry what? Come again?!" Both Hinata and Sakura screamed as the Yamanaka heiress latched herself onto a very surprised Sakura. Sakura could feel the hateful glares that many of the young men in the hall sent her. Sakura sent Hinata a pleading look but Hinata gulped and inched away as fast as she could.

"Hiroki…Hiroki don't you dare-"

"I'm sorry Seiji-kun! I'll see you in our dorm later ok?"

"Hiroki…that traitor," Sakura hissed under her breath before she turned towards the female currently snuggling her arm.

"Uh…Y-Yamanaka-san-"

"Please call me Ino-_chan_!" Sakura sighed and looked up towards the heavens…

'ONE OF YOU UP THERE MUST HATE ME!' Sakura growled mentally before she decided to speak.

"Ne…Ino-_chan_ I'm very flattered that you would choose me but-"

"What's your name? I want to know the name of my _beloved_ future _husband_!" Horror struck Sakura as she only heard the words 'beloved' and 'husband'. She had to do something or else…she'd be doomed Damnit!!

"M-My name is Haruno Seiji…anyway Ino-_chan_ please I don't want you to misunderstand-"

"Seiji…Seiji-_kun_! Seiji and Ino…wow! It has a lovely ring to it ne?!" Sakura could feel her vein throbbing and her patience thinning.

'Let me finish Damnit!' Sakura shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but Ino beat her to it.

"There's just one thing I have to warn you about Seiji-kun," Sakura's snapped open when she heard the word 'warn'…yeah Sakura can only hear words that threaten her life.

"Warn…you say?" Sakura's squeak only made Ino giggle joyously.

"Yeah…you see I'm kind of a role model at my school and…whoever I like…half the female population likes as well," Sakura now understood the longing looks most of the females sent her way and the murderous glares the boys silently attacked her with. Two words could only express Sakura's feeling at this moment…

"Oh…shit!" With that Sakura immediately yanked her arm rudely out of Ino's grip before she dashed out the main hall like psychotic madman who had finally been able to escape from an asylum. Yeah…she was that desperate.

"Just my kind of game…" Ino's innocent façade dropped, replaced by one of excitement and severe amusement. Ino smirked maliciously before clapping her hands twice. Before the boys could blink half of the females had gathered around Ino…lusting after the retreating roseate boy. Once she was ready Ino let out an evil cackle that it made every boy in the room shiver with fear.

"Okay girls…the rules are that he's mine…but you may fondle him a little okay? Oh…I cannot wait to jump his bones!" Ino licked her lips before she and the terrifying hoard of females ran after Sakura.

…………………………

…………………………

Sakura felt a shiver harshly rip through her whole being…it made her adrenaline pump harder.

In Sakura's state of panic she didn't remember her way around the school and came to a halt once she was a safe distance from the main hall. She frantically looked around but couldn't remember which stairs to take to get to her dorm room. Sakura was near hysterics when she imagined what they'd do to her when…no if they caught her. Sakura was near hyperventilation when a cold hand landed on her shoulder…Sakura's heart stopped completely and her whole body stilled in petrifaction.

"Found you…" Sakura let out a 'manly' scream as she whirled around and backed away from the figure.

…………………………

…………………………

Hinata worriedly looked towards the door as she heard someone scream.

"Oh…my…I hope Sakura-chan is okay," Hinata couldn't help but giggle at her roseate friend's little dilemma.

"Oh well…it's only one girl she has to deal with! Can't be all that bad Pfft," Hinata snickered before she lied down on the edge of her bed. She relaxed her stiff body before she let out a content sigh.

"Hiroki!" Hinata's eyes widened and she all but ungracefully rolled off the bed in all her shock. Hinata couldn't help the slight flush that attacked her cheeks.

"O-Oh! Naruto-kun…what can I do for you?" Naruto closed the door behind him and faced Hinata.

"Oh I just wanted to hang out here since Sasuke ditched me…that brooding bastard," Hinata just laughed awkwardly before she tried to get her breathing straight. Naruto then gave Hinata a naughty look.

"Ne Hiroki-kun I saw you and Seiji-kun 'wrestling' each other the other day…do you really swing that way?" Hinata all but flushed in embarrassment.

"N-no! Seiji is my best friend!" Naruto was about to give up but then he noticed Hinata's fierce blush…and Naruto being the retard that he was…jumped to conclusions.

"Oh dear kami…Uh…just s-so you know Hiroki…I do not swing that was so I think I'll go-" Hinata's eyes widened when she heard this and she tried to get the blonde to understand.

"N-No! Naruto! It's not like that!" Hinata inched closer to Naruto but Naruto instantly backed up against the door.

"Please…don't come a-any closer Hiroki!" A small part of Hinata actually found this quite entertaining.

"Let me e-e-e-explain!" Hinata came closer and closer. Fear was seen on Naruto's face as he turned around and tried to open the door…but alas it was jammed. The blonde's eyes widened as he gulped before he slowly turned his head only to come face to face with a bright red Hinata.

"NOOOOOOO!!"

…………………………

…………………………

"Please! Don't rape me!!! Oh dear Buddha! Please I-I'm still innocent!!" Sakura hugged herself in an attempt to stay safe.

"What on earth are you shouting about Haruno?" Sakura recognized that deep velvety voice…and that oh so familiar hiss? She looked up and came face to face with none other than Hyuuga Neji. Sakura almost threw her hands around the stoic Hyuuga…but decided against it just incase he were to break every bone in her body.

'NOOOOOOO!!'

Both Sakura and Neji looked around trying to find the source of the noise…but they couldn't see anyone around so they just shrugged it off.

"What could you possibly want with me Neji-san?" Sakura looked at the intimidating figure of the Hyuuga. Neji on the other hand remembered his purpose for seeking out the pink haired fool. He suddenly shot a menacing glare towards the slightly trembling boy in front of him.

"I wanted to talk to you about your friend…Hyuuga Hiroki," Sakura was about to reply but she heard a light noise behind Neji so she looked over his shoulder and…the color drained from her face.

"I'm sorry Neji-san but I think that we should go…as in run…now!" Sakura tried to flee but the damned Hyuuga grabbed her arm. Neji narrowed his eyes at Sakura.

"I'm not done-"

"Neji-san seriously we got to run!"

"Stop fooling around! Haruno! I am _this_ close to beating you to a bloody pulp! So shut-"

"Neji! R-R-Run!!" Neji took note of Sakura's pale features and the sweat on her brow while fear swam in her emerald orbs. He gave her a questioning glare before he turned around…bad idea.

"KYA! There's two of them!! C'mon girls run faster!"

"We're coming u hot boys!"

"OH! I call dibs on the long haired one!"

"Then I want the pink haired one!"

"No he goes to Ino-sama!"

"She can learn to SHARE!"

Neji's voice had left him and his eyes widened at the hoard of girls pushing, shoving, and stepping on one another just to reach the two of them…the sight was unbelievably horrifying. Neji turned to Sakura and mustered all the calmness he could at the moment.

"Haruno…I think its best that we run," With that both Neji and Sakura ran for they're lives.

"Hey guys! Shikamaru and I were just about to go to the main hall! Want to join us?!" Chouji waved at the two running teenagers from the far side of the hallway. He was a little puzzled by their facial features. 1: Sakura looked like she was about to burst into tears. 2: Neji looked pretty damn scared…and Hyuuga Neji wasn't frightened easily unless he was being chased by…a…holy fudgekins.

"Chouji! Shikamaru! RUN!!" Was all the two said as they zoomed past the other two idiots who could only stare horrified at the cloud of dust trailing after the group of girls.

"Shikamaru I think it's best if we run," Chouji was about to bolt it but Shikamaru's voice cut him off.

"Its okay Chouji, those girls are only after Neji and Seiji…we'll just move out of their way and let them through-"

"OMG! LOOK! THERE'S ANOTHER TWO!"

"Yeah! We are so lucky that this school is flowing with hot boys!"

"OH! I love a big man!"

"Hey I want tubby too!"

"Then the skinny ones mine!"

"We're gonna jump your bones!"

Shikamaru paled and all sense left him. Chouji on the other hand was quite flattered that a few girls wouldn't mind having him….but on second thought said girls had a crazed look in their eyes. Shikamaru then looked at Chouji with a serious face. He took Chouji's hand and shook it.

"Chouji…it's been great knowing you…now lets run," Shikamaru and Chouji broke into a sprint as they followed Sakura's and Neji's footsteps.

"Hyuuga!! This is your entire fault you bastard!" Sakura screamed as she continued to run.

"Just shut up and RUN DAMNIT!" Neji and Sakura gasped with disbelief as Shikamaru and Chouji ran full speed and right passed them too.

"How can those two run so fast?!" Sakura exclaimed as she stared at their retreating figures.

The next thing that happened was a tragedy…it all went in slow motion for Sakura and Neji…

THUD

Sakura looked back at her eyes bugged out when she saw Neji on the ground. She panicked when she heard footsteps.

"I may hate you but not to the extent of leaving you to those…_creatures_!" Sakura attempted to run back to Neji but the girls were already a few feet behind them…her eyes widened more if possible.

"Haruno! Run! Alert the school nurse and tell her to reserve a stretcher for me!" Sakura watched in horror as Neji was pulled by the legs by the rabid group of girls…his face showed nothing but fear. Sakura flinched when he let out a 'manly' scream. And then it was over…he was lost, dragged into the sea of ferocious females. It was a horrifying sight to witness…a young man being…being…being slowly dragged to his doom and possibly sexually violated. Sakura cringed when she heard giggles and the ripping of clothes…

"Neji! Noooooooo!" Sakura regretted screaming out as the crouched demonic banshees turned their direction from their 'prey' to their next target. Sakura gulped and stood up cautiously but to her dismay the she-devils mimicked her every move. It was then that she saw Ino emerging from the group of savages.

"I'm gonna getcha!" With those final words Ino licked her lips and Sakura shuddered in pure disgust. Sakura needed a distraction…any distraction?!

"U-Uh look! Naked hot man!" Sakura's jaw dropped when none of them looked…they just gave her a dry stare.

"Really…don't you know how tight-"

"Yes, yes! 'How tight security is around here' Damnit!" Sakura cursed under breath…she had a feeling they were going to say that.

"OH! Look! M-my twin!" The girls gasped and turned around. Sakura took this chance and fled towards the football field. Ino noticed this and she alerted the others who in turn ran after Sakura.

Once Sakura made it to the field she immediately ran towards the stairs that lead to the elevated seats. But before she could reach the final step something grabbed her foot, causing her to fall flat on her face. Sakura tried to control her heart when she hesitantly looked back…and to her horror it was that same purple haired girl that she had met in the main hall. Sakura tried to roughly shake the girl off but she merely giggled in Sakura's attempts at escaping. Much to Sakura's horror said girl was groping her butt!

"Oh…such a nice ass!" Sakura was now hyperventilating and it wasn't pretty. The roseate girl was getting extremely desperate.

"Help! OH KAMI! ANYONE!! Please help me! I'm about to be sexually violated!" Sakura's breath was knocked out of her when Ino sat down on her back…straddling Sakura.

"Gotcha!"

……………………………

……………………………

Sasuke awoke from his slumber from all the commotion. He gave out an irritated grunt before he stretched his muscles and stood up from his hiding place. He was actually just on the floor at the top of the seats. He decided to be cautious since her heard giggling and…was that…screams of agony? If he was correct then he was just above a rabid fan girl raping just about to occur.

"Poor bastard," Sasuke scoffed as he continues to listen to the boy's cries for help. Sasuke then remembered his first encounter with those girls…he shivered. This is exactly why he hates attending those occasions.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-wait…wait!! WAIT!!! PLEASE NO! Those are my pants! No DON'T EVEN GO THER AAGH!" Sasuke cringed at the mental image he was getting from the screams. The raven haired boy sighed and stood up.

"I guess I should help the poor bastard," C'mon just because Sasuke was known as the 'ice-cube' didn't mean he actually loved to see his fellow men be gang raped by a bunch of semi-demonic witches. With that set in his mind Sasuke jumped out into the open and let out a piercing whistle. Everything seemed to stop as the girls looked up, ready to destroy whoever was disrupting their game…but as soon as they saw pale skin, raven hair and obsidian eyes they melted. A severely traumatized Sakura Haruno almost cried in relief at the sight of the Uchiha.

Sasuke was a little surprised to see Haruno Seiji held down by numerous girls with his shirt slightly torn and with his pants hanging on his feet, which revealed his bright red boxers to everyone. To put it bluntly…the kid looked half raped already…maybe Sasuke should of announced his arrival sooner…oh well!

"Why don't you ladies accompany me to the main hall for some food," Every girl around Sakura sighed dreamily before they completely forgot about him and walked, floated more like it, towards the handsome Uchiha. His voice was deep and almost melodious. But to Sakura's dismay Ino stayed on top of her. Sasuke also found this unusual.

"Ne Seiji-kun, why are you so hard to excite? I've been feeling you up for a while now," Sakura looked horrified at the blonde's words. She was also worried that they might find out her secret.

"I-I am _**very **_hard to excite Ino…trust me," Sakura tried to get Ino off of her but she wouldn't budge. Ino's face took on a mischievous look before her hand wondered down and hovered above Sakura's…well you know.

"No…you-DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sakura bellowed as Ino's hand was about to grab her…_stuff_ well lack-thereof but she stopped immediately when Sasuke called out her name.

'I hate these girls' Sasuke mentally sighed as he grit his teeth and forced his voice out.

"Ino…I'd like you to a-accompany me as well," Sasuke wanted to get away as soon as possible so he could ditch these airheads.

"Oh well if you say so Sasuke-kun, but I'll be back for you my little Seiji-kun," With that Ino got off Sakura and skipped happily towards Sasuke. As the group of girls, including Sasuke, left Sakura let out a very shaky sigh. When she looked at their backs she saw Sasuke turn to her with a scary glare, he then mouthed out…

"You owe me!" Sakura just smiled nervously before she struggled to stand up.

"Dear Kami…who knew boys were sexual victims as well…man that was close…and I'm gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life," With the Sakura pulled up her pants and walked back to the corridors…hoping to find a still 'innocent' Neji.

……………………………

……………………………

"Holy mother-!" Kakashi walked down the corridors and witnessed Haruno Seiji trying to pick up an almost unconscious Hyuuga Neji. He noticed that both boys had a look of fear and permanent trauma in their eyes. Also that they both looked like they went through hell and back…complete with ripped clothing.

"Let me guess…rabid raping?" Two heads shot up while looking alarmed and cautious. Both boys put in defense mode. Kakashi merely chuckled before he walked over and slung Neji's left arm over his shoulders. Kakashi was amazed that Seiji was able to keep his hat on throughout the entire situation.

"Yeah this happens almost every time there's an occasion like this…to be honest I feel sorry for you boys," Sakura and Neji only scoffed and glared at their sensei.

"Yeah whatever…you don't know what it feels like…to be violated against your will like that…" Sakura shivered involuntarily as Neji spoke of the details.

"Actually believe it or not…I once was the _violator_," Kakashi laughed heartily…but these words made both teenagers stiffen. They shifted their weary gazes at their cackling sensei. Kakashi sensed the tension in the air and looked down at the two with a questioning gaze. After a few minutes Kakashi laughed inwardly…he was never a violator…he just loved to mess with his students.

" Oh yes…that was the good old times ne?" Sakura was now getting ready to bolt at any minute and Neji couldn't help but try to get away from his sensei's grasp…but to their utter horror Kakashi gripped onto Neji tighter as he gazed intently at the boys.

"You know you two are pretty _adorable_ for a couple of teenagers," To add to their horror Kakashi let out a perverted giggle.

'That's it' With that thought in mind Sakura slowly inched away before turning around and sprinting away, but she came to a halt when she slammed full force into a nearby locker.

"Haruno! Don't leave me! Haruno!" Sakura looked back at Neji with apologetic eyes before she got up and ran away as far as possible from her sensei.

"That traitor!" Neji hissed but his breath caught in his throat when Kakashi leaned closer to Neji.

"So…it's only you and me…with no one around…how…_convenient_," Neji let out a horrified shout before he pushed Kakashi off of him and ran, limped, away from the creepy man.

"Ah…it's great to be their teacher…such lovely students they are," With that happy thought Kakashi took out his handy dandy Smut book as he continued to walk through the corridors.

'Pfft as if I'm into guys anyway' Kakashi snorted before he started blushing at the graphic scenes his book implanted into his mind.

…………………………

…………………………

Naruto felt sweat lacing his brow as he nervously tried to win the losing battle. Hinata's features were set in determination…she needed to win this battle. Naruto gave out loud grunts as he struggled while Hinata smirked tiredly at her foe. Oh yes…she will definitely win.

"H-Hiroki! I told you…I'm not going to give up!"

"N-Neither am I Naruto-kun! Not until you understand!"

"I'm still sticking by what I believe-" The two were interrupted when a very disheveled and a very jumpy roseate teenager came barging into the dorm room. Sakura immediately looked down at the two and her eyes widened in realization.

"Hiroki! You've been here all along playing with Naruto while I was almost raped by rabid girls!" Hinata gasped in shock and now she understood why her best friend's clothing was ripped here and there…and was her belt missing?! Hinata decided to finish things so she did what was necessary in order to win her battle.

"Aw c'mon! I honestly believed I could beat you in arm wrestling!!" Naruto whined as he stood up and threw his arms into the air.

"Ha…I told you I'd make you understand how I beat everyone that's ever challenged me…except for Sakura of course," Hinata only led Naruto to the door while Sakura sat on her bed tiredly.

"Wow I've never seen you so…so traumatized! Even that time when that cat-"

"Hinata shut it! It wasn't only me…Neji got attacked as well…I think me and him bonded today," Hinata could only laugh at her friend's choice of words.

"Okay I'm glad that Neji's warming up to one of us," Sakura noticed the slight hurt in Hinata's voice so she sat up and gave Hinata a good whack on the head.

"I'm sure he cares deep down…deep…very deep down because he came to me to talk about you and he seemed pretty concerned about what he was gonna say…but that's when we got chased around the school so he didn't have time to talk," Hinata couldn't believe her ears when her friend smiled at her.

"Hm…I guess there might still be hope after all," Hinata chuckled when she imagined Neji being attacked by a bunch of girls.

……………………………

……………………………

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" Naruto caught up to his roughed up looking friend?

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto slowly walked closer and once he turned Sasuke around to face him…he let out a roaring laugh. Sasuke's hair was messy, his clothes were ripped heck his t-shirt was barely on him anymore!

"What happened?!" Naruto tried his best to restrain his laughter…but it was all in vein.

"H-He told me that if I acted like I was interested in the girls…they'd just follow me around instead of trying to…to…m-m-molest me," Sasuke spoke with a distant voice as his breaths came out in shaky gasps.

"Who the hell told you that?! Those girls would kill to get in your pants!" Naruto decided to help his friend towards their dorm.

"T-That bastard…Itachi…he told me that if I used this tactic…then I wouldn't be molested…that bastard…that bastard tricked me!" Naruto just hauled his friend up and shook his head…boy did Sasuke have brother issues.

"They even had the guts to call me feminine. Those demonic banshees," Sasuke whispered darkly as a dark scowl appeared onto his lips. Naruto couldn't help but store this piece of information away for future blackmail.

"Hey, dobe,"

"Yes milady?" Naruto snickered even more when Sasuke growled ferociously at him.

"Let's hurry to the dorm room…I heard Kakashi was patrolling the corridors," Naruto felt Sasuke shiver and he couldn't help but wonder.

"What's wrong with Kakashi?" Sasuke stared evenly at Naruto before he whispered what he had encountered earlier.

"He did?! To NEJI no less?!" Sasuke could only nod solemnly as he remembered the frantic Hyuuga limping towards the medical centre as if his life depended on it…well it actually did look like his life depended on it.

"Oh well I guess we'll feel better tomorrow…since its basketball for gym," Sasuke sighed in relief at the news…he was hoping that it wouldn't be dodge ball. A smirk then graced Sasuke's gorgeous face.

-

-

-

-

"Heh…bring it on,"

………………………………

………………………………

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update…oh well at least I updated Haha. Oh and I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't funny…I personally thought it was though lol. Man this a pretty long chapter aye?

Anyway I am sorry for any grammatical and or spelling errors.

Please **REVIEW!** Your reviews keep me going! Lol plus I gave you a long chapter! SO please **REVIEW** and tell me what you think!

"Oh and for those who read my other story assassin by night nerd by day, I'm doing a small picture that will be up when the next chapter comes out…lol I'll try to make that soon ahah.

**P.S**- Sorry if this chapter sucked…I'm no good at humor.


	7. Chapter 7

**('-' ) ****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! **

**('-' ) **Hey guys! I am so sorry that this took me ages to put up! It's just that I've been really busy with my school work! Please forgive me! Please review! Oh **important** **note**! Just keep in mind that Sakura and Hinata didn't go to the 'school for gifted young women', you know from chapter 1, that's their enemy school…okay hehe thank you.

**('-' ) **You guys** review **and I'll update Deal? Deal!

**('-' ) **Enjoy!

**-**

**-**

* * *

Chapter 7: Detention!!

* * *

-

-

"Hinata! Hinata! Wake up! Were gonna be late Damnit!" Sakura scurried around the room trying to get her uniform on while her room mate stayed snug as a bug in bed. Sakura finished her uniform off with her precious baseball hat before she threw a furry slipper at Hinata, who in turn rose up and groaned. Sakura only smirked when Hinata glared at her for ruining her sleep.

"That's what you get for-" Sakura smugly spoke while turning towards Hinata but she was hit with a speeding pillow at mid-turn. Sakura stumbled back a little but…she had forgotten that her shoes were right behind her…

"Oh my Buddha…Oh yes my shoes just **had** to be right behind me," Sakura groaned on the ground while she tried to wave away her dizziness. Hinata laughed wickedly at her fallen friend…but alas she choked on her on spit. Sakura laughed. Hinata glared…she lunged…Sakura screamed.

"Damnit-!" Sakura was destroyed with a suspicious bunny slipper…

* * *

8.30 home room…

* * *

"Good Morning class! Are you all excited for today?" Kakashi lit the whole room with his lovely smile. Too bad it was wasted on a bunch of guys who didn't give a shit. Kakashi sweat dropped and stared at his class.

"…Yeah you are all _so _excited," Kakashi sighed as he spoke sarcastically before he walked up to the board and wrote two words that got every teenage boy in the class wolf whistling. Kakashi turned around and sighed once again at his not-so-innocent class.

"Bunch of horn dogs…Anyway! Yes the school festival is going to be held soon and as usual the girl's school will be attending as well…but we still need to decide on what theme our class will be doing this year," Kakashi swore he saw Seiji freeze as soon as the words 'girl' and 'school' were spoken…but he just dismissed the thought.

"Okay guys; give me some ideas of what we can do this term!" Kakashi wrote out quite a few ideas, but crossed out 'Ramen bar' because Asuma's class is already doing it…Naruto howled in depression.

"All…right so we have Host club/café, Date Auctioning/bachelor auctions and Haunted house…Hm. Ok now I need you boys to think about which one you all want to do and we'll vote on it tomorrow…class dismissed," Kakashi took out his special book an started to read…but not before watching a frustrated Hiroki trying to…un-petrify a horrified looking Seiji. Kakashi thought about Seiji's odd behavior for a moment before he clicked and a light bulb flashed on top of his silver mane.

"Ah…teenage life," Kakashi whispered softly before getting back to his book.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright!?" Hinata whispered as she tried to snap her friend out of a horrified state. Sakura slowly loosened up before she looked at Hinata with fear-filled eyes. Hinata just patted her on the back and tried to comfort her.

"It'll be okay Seiji-kun…I hope," Hinata whispered the last bit since she didn't really know what would happen.

"B-But you don't know what it was like…those girls-no semi demonic banshees! Ugh! Such…cruelty!" Sakura Trembled at the scenes her memory played in her mind.

"Hey c'mon Seiji-kun! Cheer up…we have basketball for gym today!" Hinata smirked slightly when she noticed she had gotten all of Sakura's attention. Sakura instantly looked at Hinata and grinned.

"We have gym next period so that means…" Sakura's grin turned into a mischievous smirk as she waited for Hinata to speak.

"Yes…payback time," Both girl's smashed their right fists together before thinking up of all the ways they could kick the boys' asses.

* * *

...Gym…

* * *

Just like every other time both Hinata and Sakura set up the gym so that they would be the last ones to use the changing rooms. As soon as the coast was clear both girls ran into the changing room and tried to put on their gym clothes as fast as humanly possible. Luckily Hinata had gotten the locker right next to Sakura, which means that they wouldn't have to worry about each other while changing.

"C'mon Hinata-chan put your shirt on, someone might-"

"Sasuke you ass…not only are we late to gym but we have detention as well!" Hinata froze in fear, shirt still in her hands, with only her basketball shorts and her chest bindings. Sakura's heart stopped at the voices and she quickly tried to think up of a plan. Foot steps were nearing and voices were getting louder, Sakura did the best thing she could come up with…

"Sorry Hinata-chan!" Hinata was about to protest but Sakura was already trying to shove her into the locker. Sakura heard the door slam open and she froze her actions while Hinata was only half way in.

"Sasuke-Seiji? What the heck are you doing?!" Sakura froze and turned to Naruto with a nervous grin.

"I…uh…I had the strange urge to shove Hiroki's head into a locker…?" Both Sasuke and Naruto gave the boy a strange look. Sakura then noticed Hinata slip on her shirt from behind the locker door. Sakura mentally sighed before she stood up straight.

"H-Haha! That's right…I am mentally challenged…!" Sakura and Hinata made their way quickly past Naruto and Sasuke but as Sakura was about to leave she heard something that made her vein throb in anger.

"Pfft from where we were standing it looked like Seiji was doing something _naughty_ to Hiroki with the boy bent into the locker like that, ne Sasuke-teme," Naruto was snickering while Sasuke only stared at the ominous presence standing behind the blonde.

"Sasuke-teme…what're you looking at-AH!" Naruto gave out a 'manly' scream as he was shoved harshly against his gym locker. Sakura stood there holding onto Naruto's collar while glaring at him dangerously. Naruto gulped and started to sweat. The blonde gave out a shaky laugh before he put his hands up in front of him and started to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry Seiji…it was just a joke you know-" Naruto was slammed once again by the pink haired teenager. Sakura's killing intent was flowing out like ominous waves. No one would speak of her friend Hinata and her in such a manner!

"Oi, you bastard…make a crack like that again and I'll shove your head up Sasuke's ass…m'kay?" Sasuke glared at Sakura before he unconsciously backed away from the two. Naruto paled at the image in his head and started to stutter.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I promise to never say anything like that again Seiji!" Sakura gave Naruto a wicked grin before she came closer to him and whispered something in his ear. Naruto paled and nodded furiously.

"Good boy…now hurry up and get changed basketball will start soon," With that Sakura gave both boys a sweet smile before she ran over to Hinata. Naruto stayed in the same frightened position for a little while before he let out a sigh.

"I swear…that guy looks like an innocent boy but…speaks like a street thug," Sasuke stayed quiet as they started to change.

* * *

"Okay my youthful class! I'm sorry but today I have a field trip with my junior class…but fear not my precious students! Anko-sensei, the beautiful viper-lily, will be your teacher for today! Stay youthful!" The whole class stared at the twitching female as Gai-sensei left the gym.

"What the hell did I say about that nick name!" The class took a few steps back as the new teacher cursed their original gym teacher into oblivion.

"Alright you maggots! We are gonna play **my** version of basketball you got it? The rules are simple. Two against two and anything goes just as long as you don't kill each other!" The class erupted into noisy discussions about the new rules.

'Damnit I want to play the normal way!' Sakura thought while sighing…today was just not her day…but then she realized something off…

"Stop the chit chat…and get into partners!" With that everyone scrambled around for a partner.

"Weird…isn't this how we played it in our old school? Except since all the girls basically hated us they always went up against us in five person teams while it's only the two of us?" Sakura whispered to Hinata and they both pondered this thought until it hit them.

"S-Sakura-chan…she's…" Hinata started and let Sakura finish the rest of the sentence.

"Mitarashi…Anko of South Konoha's St. Lily's high school…**our** high school," Emerald and pale lavender orbs widened before both girls stiffened when Anko gave them chilly stare and a sinister smirk. Sakura snapped out of it and placed her hat and Hinata's bandana on the side bench, leaving their hair in similar small ponytails. Hinata stood near Sakura, waiting for the teacher's signal.

"Sakura-chan…do you think she knows?" Hinata avoided the calculating stare of their temporary gym teacher.

"I…really can't say but…just act normal…don't let her get to you," Sakura was glad when her words slightly helped calm down Hinata.

Mitarashi Anko was the gym teacher at St. Lily's high school and she only respected the best of the best when it came to sports. Both Hinata and Sakura were her star pupils when it came to basketball…and having them suddenly disappear wasn't a good enough answer for her.

'Hm…those two resemble my former students greatly…but these two…they look more intimidating…more masculine…plus I don't remember Sakura and Hinata being as flat as a board…anyway I just need to know if it is them' Anko's thoughts were interrupted when the pink haired boy stopped avoiding her stare…and instead gave her a wickedly boyish grin…as if challenging her.

"C'mon Hinata…we need our concentration for our game so don't pay any attention to Anko-sensei," When Sakura got a firm nod from Hinata she grinned at Anko and walked over to the rest of the class.

"Alright class! First two teams are…Naruto, Sasuke and Seiji, Hiroki!" Anko watched as the four boys stood facing each other…waiting for the ball to be thrown.

"Hehe…unlucky bastards…were the best in b-ball here!" Sakura smirked at Naruto's words before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"We'll see about that," Anko noticed the ferocity between the two teams and she broke out into a grin before she threw the ball up into the air, both teams broke into a sprint to catch the ball.

"Now this is how you maggots start off a basketball tournament!" Anko grinned maniacally as Seiji swiftly got the ball away from Naruto.

"Hiroki! Cover me!" Hinata nodded as she followed Sakura up the court but once she saw Sasuke Uchiha gaining on her friend she smirked and increased her speed just enough so she could tackle the Uchiha. Both went tumbling down and skidding across the court.

"What the hell was that?! That was a bloody foul right there!" Screamed a confused Naruto. Sakura took this opening and shot the ball, easily earning points for her team.

"Oi! This is Anko-sensei's version of basketball…its rough and **anything** goes…just no killing," Anko shifted her gaze towards Seiji and she couldn't help but smirk.

"Pinky's right you fool! Tackling, punching…its all allowed! This is my **brutal** version of basketball you worms! So deal with it!" Anko saw the realization in Naruto and Sasuke's eyes and she chuckled darkly…this is gonna be good!

Naruto took the ball and dribbled it down the court but was blocked by Sakura; he dodged her jab and ducked when Hinata sent him a kick to the jaw. Naruto threw the ball and Sasuke caught it. The Uchiha got ready to shoot but Sakura threw herself onto him and passed the ball to Hinata.

"Ugh…get off me," Sasuke pressed his hand on Sakura's chest, in order to push her off, and she stiffened. Sasuke patted Sakura's chest with a confused look before he got up and dusted himself off.

"Geez…you need to work out more your chest is soft and squishy…should be toned," With that arrogant comment Sakura sighed in relief before she stood up and continued to play the game. Sakura fought the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks; instead she took in a big breath before regaining her concentration.

'Hm…soft and squishy…soft and squishy…meh whatever…man-boobs ew' Sasuke shivered a little before running off to Naruto.

Anko watched the game with intense concentration, in the hopes of seeing something unusual with Seiji and Hiroki. Anko didn't usually force kids to play **her** version of basketball but she was desperate to find the answers she need for her questions.

'Damnit…I don't see any of their signature moves…I guess it isn't them-' Anko's thoughts were interrupted by Seiji shouting.

"Hiroki! Don't let them score another point!" Anko watched carefully as Hiroki nodded his head before smirking up ahead where Naruto was found, charging towards him. Anko almost dropped her clipboard in shock and surprise when Hiroki side-stepped right before he spun completely out of Naruto's direction and ran towards the hoop in full speed.

"T-That's not possible-" Anko was stopped short when Hiroki passed the ball to Seiji. Seiji grinned just before he jumped up and gave the ball a good dunking.

"That dunk-style…his side-steps…there's no doubting it…it's them," Anko narrowed her eyes at the two boys before biting her lip.

"This won't do…won't do at all,"

* * *

"Hiroki! Boost now!" Sakura bellowed as both boys were increasing in speed and he was already too close to the goal to get a good shot so she had no choice but to pull off a dunk.

"Gotcha!" Hinata fully understood and dived right in front of Sakura, getting down on her knees and hands. Wincing a little when Sakura stepped on her back in order to get more air. As soon as the ball was through the hoop Sakura jumped down and the whistle was blown. Both girls high fived each other.

"Sasuke's team: 40 points! Seiji's team: 42 points! Winners are Hiroki and Seiji!" Anko screamed out before calling up the next two teams. The rest of the class stared in amazement at how brutal both Seiji and Hiroki played the game…they weren't so sure about mocking them anymore.

'Shame all you bastards!' Sakura thought arrogantly as she watched the boys stare her and Hinata in amazement and with a bit of admiration.

"Hey lady! I don't like this style of basketball! In fact I think it puts the game to shame and another thing-" Naruto instantly shut his mouth when Anko gave him the scariest glare he had ever seen…heck it rivaled the Uchiha's glare!

"Shut it Blondie! I only made you guys play my way because I wanted to…make sure of something…" Anko glanced briefly at Seiji and Hiroki. Sakura noticed this and she couldn't help but clench her fist and tighten her jaw.

"Ne…Sakura-chan what's the matter?" Sakura was snapped out of her staring when Hinata nudged her a little.

"Oh…nothing…I just couldn't help but feel as though Anko-sensei knows something," Hinata's eyes widened a little as she understood her pink friend's words.

* * *

...After Gym...

* * *

"Okay you maggots! Tomorrow the other half of the teams will continue the tournament! Since we didn't have enough time today! Now get lost!" Anko sighed and walked over to her chair before she watched as Seiji and Hiroki put away all the equipment while the others went to change.

"You two! Yes you! Come here for a sec," Anko narrowed her eyes threateningly as the two boys hesitantly made their way over to them.

"Yes…Anko-sensei?" Sakura asked carefully while she stood in front of Hinata…just incase things got ugly. Anko noticed this and she fought the smirk that threatened to decorate her features.

"How long have you been attending this school?" Anko's voice was strong and it had an interrogating touch to it. Sakura on the other hand narrowed her eyes. She knew what this woman was trying to get to and she wasn't just gonna go down without a fight.

"2 years," Hinata's eyes widened a fraction as she watched her friend lie without any hesitancy.

"Oh really?" Anko almost growled out, which made Sakura smirk.

"Hai. Anything else you'd like to know?" Sakura dropped her smirk and returned to being in serious mode.

"Yes…just one more thing. Are you Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata?" Sakura and Hinata froze as Anko's low dark voice filled the gym. Sakura clenched her fists and glared at the malicious woman.

"I have no idea who or what you are talking about…now if you don't mind…we have to be somewhere," Sakura almost barked out as her temper flared. As Sakura and Hinata walked towards the locker rooms Hinata was suddenly shoved onto the ground by Sakura in order for her to take a painful punch from Anko instead. Anko gave Sakura a feral grin before she pushed back, resulting in the young girl's back slamming against the wall.

"Don't lie to me!" Anko growled out but it didn't affect Sakura…she was used to how this woman treated her students. The roseate haired girl only frowned before she easily pushed off the older woman.

'Damnit…I can't fight against her…she'll definitely find out by my skills' Sakura grit her teeth before she glared menacingly at her grinning former sensei.

"What you don't have the guts to stand up to your teacher? This can be excused as self defense ya know?" Anko licked her lips and let out a dark chuckle before she lunged for Sakura once again. Sakura growled in annoyance before she held up her arms just in time to block the insane woman's kicks. Sakura bit her lip as she could feel the bruises that formed on top of each other.

"That's enough sensei!" Anko stopped as she heard…no almost felt the venom in the roseate girl's words. Anko watched as the two made their way inside the changing rooms.

"Pfft you two were always just cowards…" Anko turned looking at her nails while she continued to mock the two. They kept walking, fists trembling…with the need to connect with skin.

"Not to mention…**weak**," Oh that was it! Anko smirked and turned as she used her right hand to catch Sakura's incoming fist and the other to hold the girl's shoulders back. Anko bit her lip at the strength behind the punch and how she was still skidding from the impact.

"Gotcha," Sakura's breathing faltered in horror at her mistake and her temper flared while Anko just kept on fanning the flames. Sakura couldn't take the fact that she had just blown their secret…Hinata's secret…what about their family? Would they suffer from her actions too? Sakura couldn't handle that…no…she **wouldn't**.

"Shannaro!" Anko's eyes suddenly widened as her ex student went on a rampage by throwing punch after punch. When a few hit Anko she hissed as the pain shot through her. The girl's strength was no laughing matter. Anko braced herself for another hit but when none came she stared up at the Hyuuga girl struggling to hold back the pink menace. Anko stared on in amazement as the girl was still being dragged forward by Sakura, no matter how hard she tried to pull her friend back.

"P-Please…don't tell anyone…if the council finds out…t-they might threaten our families…" Anko sighed as she watched the shaking Sakura…who spoke while she tried to calm down.

'So that's what this is all about…I knew that old hag of a headmistress was a bitch…stealing away my all-star students' Anko's eyes softened at the two girls and she let out an even louder sigh. She knew she was hard to handle but…Sakura was always one of her favorites since she was one of the few who had the gal to stand up to her.

"Geez…who the hell said I was gonna spill the beans to a couple of shitty old bastards?!" Sakura's eyes snapped up to the strong woman in front of her…her anger flew right out of her and her emerald orbs sparkled.

"Pfft…that's right…Anko-sensei wouldn't be caught dead snitching ne?" Anko laughed loudly and Hinata couldn't help but sigh in relief…to be honest she too was scared of the consequences if their secret was ever let out.

"You know the streets of South Konoha has been annoyingly quiet…I mean without the shit you two pull every now and then…things got a whole lot boring!" The girls couldn't help but laugh at the stories Anko started spouting out.

"Oh! Anko-sensei…thanks for not giving us a detention!" Sakura exclaimed…but she didn't appreciate the glint in Anko's eyes.

"Hinata…Sakura…" Both girls looked at the older woman.

-

-

-

-

"DETENTION FOR ASAULT AGAINST A TEACHER! Now get lost!"

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the long ass update!

Um yeah I didn't want this to be a funny chapter because I need to make things a little serious now bahaha! Oh and expect another prank next chapter! All suggestions are welcome for the prank. But I do hope you got a little laugh form all this.

Please excuse any grammatical and or spelling errors!

Please review! Cuz to be honest I only update when I get a certain amount of reviews! So please **REVIEW!**

For those who read Assassin by Day Nerd by Night the next chapter will be up hopefully by next week or the week after! Blame my assessments for school ahaha! Guys! Go check out my story: To Bring back a Samurai! PLEASE! Love you all haha!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Yes I have finally finished my biology and history assessments…but I still have a lot more to get done so please don't get angry if I don't update quickly enough…lol. Forgive me if this chapter isn't funny at all…Haha I've kind of lost my humorous touch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but the plot is all mine!

(-. - ) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Konohagakure University?!

* * *

"Damnit! I knew she was gonna do something like this!!" Sakura growled as she walked down the hallway with Hinata on her side. The Hyuuga girl could only sigh in response to her best friend's cursing.

"C'mon Sakura-chan…its just one detention…it's not that big a deal," Sakura narrowed her emerald orbs towards Hinata and continued to stare until the other got nervous. Hinata turned to Sakura and gave her a questioning look.

"You're okay with this because you know that Naruto's gonna be there…huh?" Sakura watched as Hinata's face turned into five different shades of red as the poor girl tried to come up with an excuse. Sakura sighed before she continued walking, waiting for her friend to catch up.

"Man…to think that I could be sleeping in our dorm room right now…such a waste of my time!" Sakura scowled as she opened the door to the detention room, her scowl only deepened when she noticed that Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Neji were all present in the room. Hinata could feel her cousin's glare burning a hole right through her skull but she managed to suppress the urge to fidget. There was no teacher around at the moment, probably why some of them were just standing around doing nothing.

"Well, well…what do we have here? Haven't seen you in a while pinky," Sakura placed her bag down before giving the troublesome red head a glare of her own…even though his one was ten times scarier…but she managed!

"Yeah…well not having you around really works wonders to my eyes yah know? I mean having to look at _your_ face can severely damage-"

"Watch your mouth pinky…or I might just rip it off," fiery emerald stared into menacing jade as both boys glared each other down. If looks could kill…well they'd both be drowning in a pool of their own blood. Sakura was inwardly banging her head at her stupidity…Gaara could easily go through with that threat. Better shut up before he gets really angry.

"Haha good one Seiji-kun! What about the time you said: 'Ha! That Gaara guy's face is so ugly that someone's bound to tell him to take off his Halloween mask!' I couldn't stop laughing for a long time! Oh and that time-Mmph!" Sakura broke into a cold sweat as soon as those words left Hinata's mouth so she slapped a hand to the girl's mouth before she could say anything else. Sakura stiffly turned to Gaara…only to feel the waves of intense killing intent radiate out of the murderous boy.

"Haha…yeah he was lying! Right Hiroki?!" Sakura stared at Hinata with pleading eyes; Hinata stared back with an innocent gaze.

"Nope I said it word for word…its funny right panda-chan? Because I mean…you don't really have the best mug out there-" Sakura gave Gaara a very…_very_…nervous laugh as she tried to suffocate Hinata with her hands. Gaara's eyes were shadowed by his bangs but once he lifted up his face Sakura instantly paled and her life flashed before her eyes.

"Oh dear Buddha…" Sakura slowly walked behind a desk to put some distance between her and the fuming red head. Gaara only followed her movements with his malicious gaze.

"3 seconds," Gaara's feral growl had made the hair on Sakura's neck stand and she began to sweat like a pig.

"Oh c'mon! It was just a joke-"

"2 seconds," Gaara's voice seemed to become even angrier, more murder-Oh dear…was that bloodlust in his eyes?!

"Now Gaara…killing me won't do you any-"

"You mean Panda-chan, Seiji-kun!" Sakura shot a furious glare towards Hinata that clearly said –Hey!-Are-you-seriously-trying-to-get-me-killed-here?!- Sakura then noticed how everyone in the room was paying attention to her little situation. She looked back at Gaara…only to see that he was gone. Emerald orbs widened as her life flashed before her eyes…once again.

"Shit!" Sakura ducked as a fist went sailing straight through the air above her head. Gaara was behind her and had already begun attacking. Sakura weaved through the desks and chairs to try and put anything between her and her possible killer, but it wasn't enough to stop him.

"Gaara! C'mon dude-Whoa!" Sakura dived to the right as Gaara sent her a harsh round house kick. Naruto and Kiba laughed at Sakura while Sasuke and Neji watched with little interest.

"Okay! I'm sorry-Damnit-I take it all back!-whoa-you have a very-shit-handsome face!" Sakura did her best to speak in a sentence while she avoided the flurry of attacks coming from Gaara…but as soon as she finished her sentence everyone froze and Naruto started to speak…

"I knew it…you are Ga-" Sakura's eyes darkened, from the corner of her eye she could see Gaara getting ready for another punch so she grabbed Naruto and shoved him towards Gaara. Sakura smirked in satisfaction as Naruto's face got very friendly with Gaara's fist.

"Damn idiot! I warned you, and enough running! If you want a fight…I'll give you a fight," Sakura got into a defensive stance and just before Gaara ran to her she saw her life flash through her-

"What the fuck is up with my life flashing before my eyes!" Sakura screamed as she dropped into a crouch, effectively dodging Gaara's punch. As soon as she saw an opening she twisted from her crouch and sent Gaara an upward kick, sending him flying into the black board.

"Hey bastard! Don't forget me!" Sakura's eyes widened and she twisted around just in time to catch Naruto's fists in her hands. Sakura grit her teeth as Gaara lunged towards her. She tightened her hold on Naruto's fists before throwing him full force at the charging red head.

"Ugh! Damnit!" Naruto groaned as Gaara shoved him off.

"Pinky…you're gonna die!" Sakura gulped and ran behind Sasuke. The confused raven haired boy was the only thing keeping a bloodthirsty Gaara away from her.

"Hey, wait-!" Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction as Sakura shoved him as well…just like she shoved Naruto. Sasuke was kicked in the gut by a furious Gaara, causing him to double over in pain.

"Sorry Sasuke!" Sakura apologised before she aimed a kick towards Gaara's head. Gaara smirked as her foot missed, grabbing it before she could get it back. Sakura stared wide eyed at Gaara before she was roughly thrown against the opposite wall.

"Ugh! Bastard!" Sakura coughed a little as she ran towards Gaara before slamming her left shoulder into his gut, causing them both to go skidding on the ground. They then continued to wrestle as Naruto stood on top of a desk and dived right into the fight with a battle cry.

"Seiji…you're going down!" Sasuke's feral growl was the last words uttered before he lunged into the fray. Hinata on the other hand slowly inched towards the window with a nervous smile playing on her lips. Why the nervousness? Well when you have Hyuuga Neji walking towards you in such a menacing manner then I guess it's allowed.

"You…" Neji glared right into Hinata's eyes as he spat out his words like they were poison. Hinata suppressed the urge to gulp as she clenched her fists against her sides.

"Yes…Hyuuga-san?" Neji only narrowed his eyes further at the boy in front of him. Hinata grew confused as she watched the hesitance dance around in her cousin's eyes.

"I need to ask you about something," Neji spoke through clenched jaws, as if he were forcing himself to talk to Hinata.

"Uh…s-sure," Hinata could clearly see that Neji's pride was the only thing stopping him from spitting it out already.

"I need to know if Hina-"

"Hey you Mother-cracking piece of poop! I don't appreciate you bullying Hiroki!" Neji blinked rapidly at the huffing pink haired teenager standing between him and Hiroki, not to mention said boy was covered in scratches and numerous bruises.

"What…the? Mother-cracking? Piece of-what is wrong with you?! First you refer to me as a 'bra', which in fact is women's lingerie…and now you're calling me a piece crap that goes around cracking mothers?!" Sakura gave Neji a blank stare as the boy tried to get around her insult…she was talking slang here! Where the hell has this boy been?!

"No, what I actually meant to say is that you're a motherfu-"

"And! For your information…I respect every mother out there-" Sakura gave Neji an incredulous look as he rambled on and on about…mother's and wait did he just say human faeces?!

"Ugh! You bloody prick! Go study some slang!" Sakura dragged Neji by his loose ponytail and threw him into the fight, right before jumping in herself…leaving a very confused Hinata standing by beside an equally confused Kiba.

"Ouch-Damnit not the hair!"

"Does Seiji know that he totally made up all those insults…not really the slang these days," Hinata slapped a hand over her face before she noticed a hand land on her shoulder, making her jump. Hinata looked up and her eyes widened when she saw a wicked grin adorning Anko-sensei's face.

"Now this isn't what detention is for you bloody little fucktards! Ruining my spacious detention room…well you're all gonna fix this!" With that the violent woman charged into the group of boys before slamming her palms into their chests, causing them to separate as they all went flying against the walls. After a minute groans of pain could be heard around the room, making Anko smile in satisfaction.

"Fuck…shitty sadistic old bat!" Sakura glared at Anko while she struggled to get up. Anko smirked at the young teenager before walking over and giving the girl a hard pat on the shoulder, getting a wince out of her too.

"Aw I missed you too Seiji-kun! Anyway, you boys are to fix this room…NOW! GET MOVING MAGGOTS!"

* * *

"Damn that Anko…stupid Gaara, stupid Sasuke, stupid Naruto, Neji that mother-cracker," Sakura continued to mumble in a grouchy manner as she and Hinata made their way to Kakashi's class. Hinata continued to ponder over Neji's unfinished question. What was he gonna say…was it important?

"Hey Hiroki…are you alright? Did Neji say anything that hurt you?" Sakura spoke seriously as she sat down in her usual seat, followed by Hinata. The pearly eyed teenager just gave her friend a small smile.

"No I'm fine…I just wanted to know what he had to say…but you came barging in," Sakura immediately felt the guilt crawling up her spine and she bowed her head down before apologising.

"Oh…I'm sorry if I had known I would have-"

"No! Don't be sorry…I'm really happy that you would care enough to help me out," After seeing Hinata's soft smile Sakura gave her a big hug. The whole class looked.

"Erm…Haha…yeah," Sakura immediately let go and buried her face in her arms. Did boys really think this way?! I mean can't they hug it out without being called gay?! Bloody…homo's.

"Hello class! Now before we start our lesson I need to tell you that after school there will be an assembly to welcome our visitors from Konohagakure University! Now when you're there you must behave since it is a very prestigious university!" The whole class groaned after hearing the news from Kakashi.

"Hey Hiroki…I know what'll help you forget about your troubles for now…" Sakura gave Hinata a mischievous smirk and Hinata could only gape at her friend's stupidity.

"Oh…no…you don't mean-"

"Oh yes I do…A couple of high and mighty pricks like them should get a little welcome surprise ne?" Sakura's grin widened even more as Hinata let out a sigh before both girls slammed their fists together.

"Fine…it's been boring without any…_surprises_ lately so I guess I'm in…but nothing too drastic!" Sakura sighed…there goes her first plan. But after a while Sakura agreed and had already started snickering evilly behind her hand.

3.30pm…

"So the hall assembly should be starting at 4.30…which will give us an hour to prepare," Sakura locked the hall doors before walking over to Hinata who was on the enormous stage. Both girls wore black tank tops and baggy jeans. Sakura fixed her small ponytail before adjusting her prized baseball hat.

"Yeah…now I just need some rope so I can attach this bucket up there with the light so no one will see it," Hinata grabbed a ladder from the side before setting it under the designated spot. Sakura grabbed the rope and slung it across her torso before climbing up the ladder. Hinata held the ladder down so that her friend wouldn't wobble off of it.

"Damnit…this ladder isn't tall enough…Damn fucking…rich school had to make an enormous hall and stage," Sakura grumbled before she slowly stood at the top of the ladder and calculated the remaining distance needed to reach the thick metal bars that held the stage lights.

"Alright…I'm going to jump okay Hinata? Catch me if I fall," Hinata stared incredulously at her petal haired friend…did she actually think she could catch her?!

"W-Wait! Sakura-chan! No don't-" Hinata didn't even get to finish her sentence as Sakura leapt off the ladder and immediately grabbed hold of the black metal bars. She hung there for a moment before pushing her lower body up so that her legs could curl around the metal, effectively letting her hang there without needing her hands. Hinata was worried for her friend's safety…one little slip and her friend would die if she fell.

"Damnit Sakura-chan! The fall could kill you!" Sakura hung upside down as she gave Hinata a toothy grin.

"Its okay, its okay! Now I'm gonna hold one end of the rope and I'll throw down the other end…make sure you tie the bucket properly so it won't spill as I pull it up," Hinata followed Sakura's instructions and gave the rope a small tug before Sakura pulled it up.

"Alright…there we go!" Sakura tied the bucket securely against the space between two stage lights and let the other end of the rope fall down towards Hinata. Sakura sighed and looked down…right…now comes the hard part.

"Uh…how do I get down?" Hinata slapped her forehead and looked around for something that could help get her best friend down…

"Okay I'm gonna fall…make sure you catch me Hinata-chan!" Hinata's eyes bugged out of her head as she watched Sakura grab onto the metal and push herself off, performing a summersault as she sped towards the ground.

"Damnit Sakura!" Hinata raced towards the direction her friend was heading and held her arms out as Sakura crash landed onto Hinata, causing both girls skidding across the ground before hitting the wall.

"Ugh…I hate…you," Sakura gave Hinata a weak smile before struggling to stand up.

"Aw Hinata-chan…I love you too!" Sakura held out her arm and Hinata grabbed onto it, in order stand up properly.

"I'll go attach the rope to the wall…and our little 'cutting device'," Hinata handed a pocket knife to Sakura who in turn took out a little mechanical device and walked back towards the stage.

"Alright…when I press this little red button here…the device will trigger, causing the knife to chop the rope…and then…Splash! Everyone's happy!" Sakura pocketed the little red button after setting up the knife device against the wall, just above the rope.

"Man…I wonder who's visiting from Konohagakure University…" Hinata scratched her bandana covered head before shrugging and walking out of the hall, with Sakura right behind her.

"Oh well…whoever it is sure has a lot of bad luck huh?" With that Sakura gave Hinata a wicked grin and slammed her fist against the Hyuuga girl's own.

* * *

4.30pm…

* * *

"Settle down boys! Now all please stand as the students from Konohagakure University enter!" Tsunade's booming voice echoed throughout the hall and every teenager that sat in the audience stood as they watched a line of University students walk in through the side doors and assemble on the stage. They were all dressed in neat tidy clothes that looked really expensive…two teens snickered at this thought.

"Now I will have U-" Tsunade was interrupted by a hand that was laid on her shoulder. A vein throbbed on the busty woman's forehead as she narrowed her eyes at the young man behind her.

"It is alright Tsunade-sama…we will introduce ourselves, we do not wish to bother you any longer," Tsunade scoffed at the brat and walked off the stage before grumbling under her breath.

"Stupid…pricks…just want me off the stage," Tsunade sat down next to Kakashi on the front row of seats.

"Good afternoon students of North Konoha high school, my name is Uchiha Itachi and my fellow college students are Hoshigake Kisame, Katsushima Deidara and Akasuna no Sasori," The Konohagakure students were all so handsome. They radiated confidence and strength. Hinata noticed that Sakura's eyes were wide and she stared straight at the red-head of the group…Hinata also noticed the pain in that gaze.

"Sakura-chan…push the button…" Hinata watched as Sakura's finger was frozen just above the bright red button…something was wrong.

"S-S-Sasori…no…b-but mother told me-" Hinata was worried for her friend so she grabbed the button and pushed down, almost immediately the college students were drenched in something that looked to be…porridge?!

"What is the meaning of this…?" Itachi's cold menacing voice echoed throughout the hall as he spoke into the microphone. Tsunade stood up and barked out orders to the teachers to look for the culprits.

SPLOTCH!

The whole hall broke out into laughter as the infamous yin and yang sign landed in a gooey heap on top of Kisame's head. The tall young man grabbed the sign and everyone held their breath at the murderous look he had on…

"Mm…this would go great with some honey…" Itachi and Sasori felt their patience running thin as Kisame and Deidara proceeded to eat the porridge spilt on them. They were truly both idiots.

"Alright that is enough! All of you go back to your dorms! Whoever was responsible will face severe consequences!" Tsunade's loud voice caused all the laughter to turn down into muffled snickers.

'Che…serves those pricks!' Tsunade inwardly smirked at the college boys' appearances.

"S-Sasori…" Sakura stayed standing on her spot as the boys walked past her and out of the main hall…that's when it happened.

Sharp dark hazel eyes connected with disbelieving jade.

"C'mon Sakura-chan…we have to go!" Hinata immediately grabbed her friend's arm before she led them out of the main hall…

'Was that…no it can't be…I must be seeing things' Sasori shook his head before realising that the action had caused most of the porridge on his head to splatter in the older Uchiha's face…was that steam coming out of his ears?

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience…but here are your dorm keys…you may stay until the festival," Tsunade handed them two keys as she left in order to fill out some paper work.

"Hm…staying in North Konoha high? This is gonna be stupid, yeah," Deidara gave a small pout as he plopped down on a chair. Kisame on the other hand…was busy with trying to find some…honey.

"Shut up Deidara, it's kind of nice being back here," Sasori straightened up and removed as much of the gooey substance, on his person, as he could.

"Well…Akatsuki used to rule this school," Kisame popped up next to Itachi and gave him a wicked grin, memories from the past came flooding back. Itachi merely stared up ahead looking as blank as ever.

-

-

-

-

"Yes…this will be interesting,"

-

* * *

Okay Haha trying to ease away from the humour for a little while Lol I'm trying to get the plot to move along now. Anyway I hope this gave you a little laugh…even if it was nowhere near funny…

Sorry for any spelling and or grammatical errors!

Woo…getting serious now Lol and what's up with Sakura and Sasori!? Find out next time . Now…need to work on updating Assassin by Night Nerd by day…*sigh* I'm sorry if I take long to update but please keep in mind that I do have other things happening in my life.

If you read this then **PLEASE REVIEW**! Be kind!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I'm back! Lol sorry it took me a while but I had non-stop training for sports and my cell phone was stolen so…I am here…typing out my story hoping to go insane for a while and get away from the world.

OH!! I put up a poll for pairings! Well now you can officially vote for who becomes Sakura's other half! Lol anyway I only have Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Kiba down…can't think of anyone else right now. So go vote!

Please be kind and leave me a review!

(-. - ) Enjoy!

-

Chapter 9: The Drama of Hair…

-

"Hey Hinata-chan, since it's Saturday and tomorrow's the festival…did you want to go to the library and do some research on how to be a 'gentleman'?" Sakura was dressed in a plain white tank top with baggy jeans. She grinned at herself in the mirror once she had finished tying up her short petal hair and placing her beloved cap on backwards.

"Yeah why not…we have nothing to do today…but I can't believe our class signed us up for that bachelor auctions thingy…Damnit this sucks huh?" Hinata wore the same outfit as Sakura except she had on a dark violet tank and she sported a bandana on her head, instead of a baseball cap.

"Pfft! Yeah stupid bastards…good thing Naruto and Sasuke have to suffer with us too…" Hinata looked over to Sakura with a worried gaze as her petal haired friend began to stare at nothing in particular…this usually meant she was troubled by something. The pearly eyed Hyuuga walked up to her best friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ne Sakura-chan…you know you can tell me about it…is it about that Sasori guy-"

"No! No…its ok I'm fine! I just blanked out for a bit ha! C'mon let's go, the library should have opened an hour ago anyway," Sakura shook her head a bit to clear her thoughts before she forced a grin onto her lips, making sure Hinata wouldn't worry about her behaviour.

"Ok Sakura-chan…if you say so," With one last look of concern Hinata followed Sakura towards North Konoha High school's very large and very expensive library.

"Yo Seiji are you and Hiroki headed over to the library?!" Sakura and Hinata stopped in front of the library doors as the loud mouthed blonde and his best friend Uchiha Sasuke came walking towards them. Sakura let go of the door handles and turned to fully face the two boys.

"Yeah…what did you want?" Sakura's jade orbs narrowed slightly at Naruto's sheepish expression. Hinata on the other hand tried her best not to start blushing and fainting at the sight of the adorable teenager. Sasuke grumbled under his breath while he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well teme here needed to go as well so I offered to go with him…but I don't really do well inside libraries…you see I don't really have an 'inside voice' I know! It's Hard to believe huh?!" Hinata couldn't help but chuckle quietly while Sakura scrunched her face up in utter confusion. Seriously…how could someone so retarded exist?!

"Your point is…?" Naruto gave Seiji a small pout before he stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms across his chest. Sakura raised a brow and started tapping her foot; her patience was beginning to run thin.

"Well…can one of you hang out with me today?! Please?! Everyone else's busy with the festival tomorrow and Sasuke needs to go to the library! I'll be so lonely!" Sakura scoffed and grabbed Hinata before making her way towards the library doors, Sasuke deciding to follow as well. Before the boys could take one step into the library their ears began to ring at the horrific sound coming from behind.

"I'm so lonely!!! I'm mister lonely!!! I have NO BODY!!! I'm on my own-" Naruto's horrid; ear splitting singing had been interrupted by a speeding shoe, which in the end landed with a loud 'SMACK' on his face. Sakura walked up to the boy, cursing the whole time before she picked up her shoe and put it back on.

"I-It's ok Seiji-kun…I'll accompany Naruto today," Sakura quickly shot Hinata a questioning gaze but sighed in agreement when she saw the eagerness in her best friend's eyes.

"Fine…but if you try to sing ever again Naruto…I'll pound you with a sandal next time!" With those last words Sakura stomped her way passed Sasuke and into the library. Once the petal haired female in disguise had stopped sulking she was surprised to find the Uchiha boy walking next to her. She opted to stay silent but the tension around them seemed to grow thicker and she began to suffocate.

"So…Sasuke…what brings you to the library?" Sakura glanced at the boy standing quietly to her right and her brow began to twitch when she only received a blank look. They were both walking up the stairs and onto the library's second floor when they decided to walk around, browsing the neatly organised shelves for books.

"…" Sakura grew annoyed with the lack of conversation but she decided to be the bigger person and calm down a little. She watched with strained patience as the boy continued to look around the shelves…completely ignoring her existence.

"Okay…did you need any help trying to find your needed book?" Sakura smiled and waited for a response but all she got was yet…another completely emotionless stare from the dark eyed boy in front of her. Her fists began to twitch at her sides but she took in a deep breath in order to calm her rising anger.

"Damn that log up your ass must be big if you can't even talk," The petal haired devil smirked wickedly when the Uchiha's hand immediately froze just before he could reach the book on the upper shelf. Sakura's smirk widened when his left eye began twitching. You know what…screw being the bigger person!

"You better watch your mouth before I end up shoving my foot down your throat," Sasuke dropped his arm back to his side and turned to fully face the pink haired dare devil. He gave the other a boy a cool look before he began glaring with a feral smirk of his own.

"Oh I'm sorry but I don't listen to empty threats…especially from an emo kid," Sakura smirk turned into a full blown grin when the high and mighty Uchiha let out a small growl of irritation. Man teasing this guy was a blast.

"For your information _pinky_, I am not emo! I'm just socially retarded so HA!" Sakura gave the boy a dry; did he really just say that? I mean c'mon man! After another few seconds his nickname for her had finally sunk in and she glared back at the boy. She hates that nickname. He's going down.

"Oh no you di-in't!"

"Oh yes I di-id!"

".-in't!"

".-id!"

"Die Uchiha-teme!"

"Bring it on pinky!" And with that the two clashed…

-

"Damnit…I need to get it over and done with!" Hyuuga Neji paced around in his dorm room…in his beloved fluffy bunny slippers. His roommate Rock Lee had already left to go help out with the decorations for the festival tomorrow so he was now all alone. Now, Hyuuga Neji was never one to be afraid of anything but when it came to being caught in his fluffy bunny slippers…it was a whole different matter.

"So Shin…what do you suggest I do in a situation like this?" Neji didn't bother to turn around from his position in the middle of the room as he spoke, knowing that his company was very…quiet. When he didn't receive any reply he sighed and placed his hand under his chin, thinking of possible answers.

"I know Shin…I know but what I will be doing is sacrificing my pride and going against fate!" Neji threw up his hands in an irritated manner, while he finally turned around to look at his companion straight in the eyes.

"You aren't helping Shin! I am quite aware of how stupid it is to let my pride get in the way!" Neji began glaring icily towards this poor Shin person. Once again the Hyuuga prodigy received silence but he didn't mind, instead his pearly eyes narrowed and a smirk played on his lips. He walked over to Shin and crossed his arms at his friend.

"You're a genius Shin! By going through with this bloody task I will be able to prove myself!" Hyuuga Neji bent down and grabbed a hold of his dear friend. The 18 year olds eyes sparkled slightly as he proceeded to hug said friend. Now…Hyuuga Neji never hugged. Unless…

"You're always such a big help Shin, my dear friend!" Neji pulled back from his hug and stared into big black adorable eyes…the same big black adorable eyes of his…teddy bear. Neji gave his best friend one more hug before the door flew open…

"Yo Neji! Kakashi-sensei wanted to ask if…you-Oh my," Neji stared with widened orbs at the equally stunned, yet slightly disturbed, Shikamaru. Both boys gaped at each other before Shikamaru chose to clear his throat…feeling completely awkward. Neji finally snapped out of his stunned state and threw his teddy bear, sorry Shin, under the bed.

"Yeah…well…I…I'm gonna go now-" Shikamaru stood for a few very awkward seconds before he made a move to close the door…only to be stopped by a menacing Hyuuga. The pineapple headed boy gulped noisily and stepped back a little.

"You know what Neji this whole thing is just troublesome so why don't we forget it ever…happened?" Shikamaru's voice cracked at the end when he saw the sadistic smirk that began to ply on the killer Hyuuga's face. Neji on the other hand began to slowly crack his knuckles.

"Gomen Shikamaru…but no one…and I mean _no one_ witnesses that and lives to tell the tale," The poor victim's eyes widened and before he could bolt Neji had punched him in the face. Shikamaru ell fro the impact and as soon as he stopped seeing little Chouji's running around his head he desperately began to crawl away but to his horror…Neji grabbed him by the legs and…he was dragged into the dorm room.

"Someone help me-!" Once Shikamaru was finally in the room Neji knocked him out by pressing a pressure point on his neck. When the boy had gone limp Neji sighed and began to tie up his friend.

"I pity you Shikamaru…but no one must know of this!" With that, Neji put a small cloth into Shikamaru's mouth and placed him on the toilet seat, with the lid down of course, and then he took a few minutes to look for Shin. Once he found his beloved teddy bear he placed Shin a couple of feet in front of the unconscious boy. Making sure Shin was facing the victim.

"Okay, you watch him Shin…I must go through with my task! Good luck!" After bidding his goodbyes Neji closed the bathroom door and changed into a black hooded vest, straight cut jeans and a pair of black converse. Then he was out the door and searching for his distant cousin…Hyuuga Hiroki.

-

15 minutes later…

"Ugh…what the hell…?" Shikamaru woke up and found himself tied by thick rope and sitting, more like falling off of, on the toilet seat. He noticed the small cloth inside his mouth and tried to spit it out; once it was out he took in a deep breath before he tried to wiggle his way out of his bindings. After a few minutes he gave up, deciding the task had become too troublesome.

"When I get my hands on the Hyuuga-" The lazy teenager was interrupted when he noticed the small brown object starring at him with unmoving big black eyes. Now usually 18 year old boys wouldn't give the thing another thought but…it was creeping the shit out of Shikamaru.

"Holy-that thing is scaring the shit out of me," Shikamaru gulped and tried to look away but as soon as he did his eyes drifted back to the stuffed bear. Those big…black…eyes…were just staring and…staring.

Its been 10 minutes of non stop staring at the 'innocent' toy in front of him and by this time Shikamaru was sweating bullets until he couldn't take it anymore…

"AHHH! HELP SOMEONE PLEASE! OH FOR THE LOVE OF-HAVE MERCY AND LET ME OUT! NEJI!"

Down in the cafeteria The Hyuuga prodigy stopped and his ears perked a little at the _very_ faint sounds of screams that sounded a lot like…was that Shikamaru? An evil smirk made its way onto his perfect face before he stuck his nose up in the air with pride.

'Ha! That's Shin for you!' Neji pushed aside his thoughts before he got back to searching for his moronic pathetic excuse of a cousin. He had already searched the school grounds and the boy wasn't in the cafeteria either…the only place he hasn't checked yet was the library. After a few minutes of deciding Neji made his way down to the library. Once Neji was out of the cafeteria Hinata entered with a laughing Naruto…

-

Once Neji had finally reached the library he took a moment to compose himself before reaching out for the door, but his hand stopped mere inches away as he heard a muffled snicker coming from behind. Neji shook it off and decided that the person must just be some immature punk that didn't deserve his almighty Hyuuga attention. This time the Hyuuga had grabbed the door handles but a comment from the person behind him made his right eye twitch in sever annoyance.

"Pfft _nice hair_, yeah," Neji fisted both his hands and turned around only to see two of the visiting university students…what were their names again? Deidara and…Sasori was it? The mockery in the blonde's comment about his hair just made him want to strangle the guy. But being Neji…he kept his composure.

"I'm sorry but could please refrain from mocking my perfect hair due to your jealousy?" Neji turned around and crossed his arms across his chest and smirking in satisfaction when Deidara looked like he had just been bitch slapped.

"Me?! Jealous of your hair?! Ha! Why would I be jealous of those hideous split ends, yeah?!" Deidara grinned maliciously and pointed a finger towards the ends of Neji's perfect chocolate brown hair. The red head, known as Sasori, standing next to the blonde sighed and slapped a hand to his face. Weren't these two men?! Why the hell was hair so important?!

"GASP! Oh yeah? Well next time why don't you try getting your hair professionally dyed?!" Neji grinned and watched as the blonde sputtered at the insult.

"Dyed?! This is natural, yeah! I also know that yours isn't naturally straight! I bet it's naturally frizzy, yeah!" Neji bristled at the harsh insult and began glaring at the older boy. How dare he accuse of him of having frizzy hair?! This guy had no idea how much Neji spent on his precious hair and he'd be damned if he let this Blondie insult him!

"Well for your information I happen to use the best shampoo out there! But I guess you wouldn't know since you probably use none brand ones! I can tell by the dryness in your hair! Ha! Take that loser!" Deidara gasped in a very offended manner and angrily walked up to the Hyuuga, making sure they were staring each other straight in the eyes. Neji kept cool and never flinched at the older boy's intimidation.

"Oh yeah? Well I happen to use the luscious lavender from Iwagakure! That's one of the most expensive shampoos out, yeah!" Neji inwardly gaped and cursed the blonde standing in his face…he had heard so much about that shampoo and wanted it!

"Ha! Well I use the new grape oil shampoo edition made from Konohagakure! Now that…is what you call magic!" Deidara growled and Neji glared. Sasori on the other hand sighed, deciding to sit down on the side while he waited for these two morons to finish with their little argument. The red head's thoughts drifted to someone from his past…ever since he thought he saw pink hair the other day he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Why don't you just go straighten your hair inside a running shower, yeah?!"

"Why don't you just give up on trying to tame that rat's nest you call hair?!"

"Oh my Buddha…you did not just say that, yeah!"

"So what if I did…whatcha gonna do about it?!"

"I aint gonna do shit! Why? Because I know that my hair is better than yours, yeah!"

"Ha! In your dreams! Your badly dyed and brittle hair could never compare to the superiority of my chocolate locks!!"

"Oh…you think you're so awesome, yeah?!"

"Well actually yes…yes I do,"

"Well you… you SUCK, yeah!"

"No you SUCK!"

"No you, yeah!"

"No you!"

"You, yeah!"

"You're just jealous because you _know_ that my hair is the embodiment of total awesomeness!"

"Oh now you've gone and done it, yeah…I am so gonna rip your hair out!"

"Just come and try Blondie!"

"Violence is never the answer…" Everything seemed to freeze as both arguing boys turned to stare dryly at the calm red head.

"Screw that!" And so the battle for the best hair began…

-

"Give up Uchiha! Ugh!"

"Never! I'm gonna crush you Haruno!"

"As if I'm gonna loose to some emo boy who cuts his wrists!"

"I am not emo! At least my hair aint pink, such a gay colour!"

"Shut up-YES I won!"

"Hey! It's 3 out of two! We still have one more round pinky!"

"Fine but I'll surely come out the victor!"

"One, two, three, four I declare a thumb war!" Sakura and Sasuke began to sweat as they stood in the middle of the second floor in the library…determined to win over the other. The first few rounds were hard as both were always ending up in tie…but not this time…this time the victor will rise and-

"Well hello there foolish little brother…and foolish little brother's friend," Both Sakura and Sasuke stopped their little 'battle' and turned to the owner of the new voice, only to be met with none other than Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame. Sasuke scowled and glared at his older brother.

"What are you doing here Itachi?" Sakura noticed the slight growl in the younger Uchiha's voice and how Itachi just continued wearing that infuriating smirk. She could sense the dislike Sasuke held towards his older brother.

"Well due to…a few incidents we university students are allowed to stay until the festival tomorrow. I thought you would know my foolish little brother," Itachi held a calm and blank look the whole time he spoke. Kisame on the other hand just stood beside him and nodded to everything he said.

"Damnit…but aren't you supposed to be getting ready to take over the family business? You are taking a business major in University are you not?" Sasuke spat the words out as if they were poison. He knew that his older brother Itachi had always been better than him and would also be succeeding their family business.

"Foolish little brother, have you already forgotten? Of course I am taking on a business course…I am being prepared to take over after father…foolish little-WHAK!" Everything froze. Itachi stood with eyes wide and mouth hanging open and his face turned sharply to the right. Sasuke choked on his spit while Kisame cried out like a five year old girl. Sakura stood with arms outstretched staring at the thick book in her arms in a horrified manner. She had just…hit Uchiha Itachi with a book.

"Why the hell did you hit me with a book…?" Sakura took a sheepish step backwards as the waves of killer intent flowed around her. She carefully put the book down and began to rub the back of her head.

"Oh…well you see…you kept saying 'foolish little brother' and I thought it was some type of speech defect and-"

"And you thought you could fix it…by whacking me across the face with a 500 paged, hard covered book?" Sakura gulped and rubbed her neck harder. Itachi may have been staring at her calmly but the look in his eyes screamed for her blood.

"I-I well…uh…yeah…I'm sorry…I just…well thought…that uh maybe…-"

"Well you thought wrong…Kisame…sick 'em!" Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened and they watched as the taller man, Kisame, began to crack his knuckles menacingly-

"Wait…Itachi did you just say sick 'em?! I am not a dog!"

"This isn't the time to argue Kisame,"

"I am hurt! How dare…no…How could you?!"

"Kisame…" Itachi began to growl at his drama king of a friend.

"No, Itachi No! You have truly wounded me deeply! I won't do anything until you give me some respect!" Kisame crossed his arms and looked away from the twitching Uchiha.

"Wow…they sound like an old married couple," Sakura could only nod at Sasuke's truthful words.

"Kisame, stop being so dramatic-"

"DRAMATIC?! Oh the insults just keep on going huh mister?!" Itachi sighed and began rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Kisame look, we'll talk about this later-"

"No! I am not going to do anything unless you apologize and make up for this…humility!"

"Seiji…let's run," After gaining a nod from Sakura the two 18 year olds snuck behind the two arguing university students before they broke into a sprint down the stairs…with Sasuke only falling once on the way down.

"Fine…I'm sorry…I'll even give you my famous chocolate chip cookie recipe…"

"…"

"Well?"

"Deal…now where was I?" Kisame put on a malicious smirk before he began to crack his knuckles in a terrifying manner-

"They're gone…great going Kisame,"

"Oh here we go again with all the 'Kisame it's your entire fault' crap!" Itachi sighed and proceeded to walk over to the wall where he then began to bang his head numerous times.

-

"Woo! That was close huh-Shit!!" Sakura sped out of the library doors and towards freedom…that is until she ran full force into a hair pulling match that consisted of a pissed off Hyuuga and a growling blonde. Sasuke, also running for his life, tripped over Sakura and went flying straight at Sasori, who in turn cursed out loud.

"What the hell!?" Deidara shouted as he pushed Neji off of him, causing Sakura to roll off too. Neji and Deidara rapidly took to the task of massaging their abused scalps.

"Shit…sorry man…" Sasuke groaned and rubbed his head as he apologized to the wincing read head lying on the ground to his right. Sasori rubbed his aching nose and stood before dusting off his clothes.

"Damnit if you morons were gonna fight then do it away from the doors!" All eyes turned to the angered rosette that was struggling to stand up, only groaning once in awhile when her butt screamed in protest. As soon as Sasori's sharp hazel orbs landed on Sakura her whole body stiffened. Oh no…

"Who are you…?" Sasori couldn't help but stare in disbelief at the petal haired boy standing next to the hair obsessed Hyuuga. He looked exactly like…_her_. The same shade of emerald orbs…the same petal hair…but this was a guy! Sakura saw the confusion and questions that swam around in the red head's eyes…but she couldn't face him right now…not yet. Sakura's orbs widened in panic when Sasori opened his mouth…dreading the question that he was about to speak…a question that could risk her secret's exposure.

"No…I know what you're gonna ask but no…I have never met you before Sasori-san," Sasori's mouth instantly shut as he narrowed his eyes towards the gentle smile the boy had just given her. Not fully believing his words.

"Then how do you know my name?" Sakura sighed and turned to fully face the older boy. Did he forget that he was introduced yesterday!?

"From the assembly yesterday," Sasori just nodded and continued to stare at the rosette boy.

"I'm sorry but…uh…Sasuke and I have to go meet up with our friends…c'mon emo boy!" With that Sakura raced off with a growling Sasuke following after her.

"I am not emo!!! Just socially RETARDED!" When the two were out of sight realisation hit Neji and he cursed under his breath. He needed Seiji to tell him where Hiroki was Damnit!

"Hey Pinky I demand you to wait up for me!" And with that Neji ran off after the other two…leaving Sasori and Deidara to themselves.

"What's up with you Sasori…you know that kid?" Deidara spoke without looking at his friend, obviously too busy with fixing up his tangled golden locks. Sasori on the other hand frowned and continued to stare at the direction the boys' had run off to.

-

-

-

"I don't know…but he looked _very_ familiar,"

-

Hey guys! Haha I know I'm evil but you'll find out what's going on with sakura-chan and Sasori-chan in the next chapter! I'm also sorry that there wasn't a lot of Hinata but this story's main character _is_ Sakura lol

Sorry for any grammatical and or spelling errors! (Stayed up till 2am and too sleepy to proof read)

I'm sorry if this was a lame and completely humourless chapter! My phone was stolen and I'm a little depressed…lol hopefully next chapter will be funny. Please be kind and leave me a review! = )


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys well I'll be cutting down the humour a lot since the story is getting more serious and this is now a gaaxsaku and naruxhina…please don't complain I have made up my mind and I have too much going on to actually focus on my stories okay? Don't worry though the humour will come back…at some point.

(-. - ) Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 10: Festival part 1!

* * *

"This is not happening…"

Oh but it was.

Haruno Sakura was currently standing backstage, dressed in a formal crimson polo and black baggy jeans, while her best friend 'Hiroki' sleeked her rosette tresses back with gel and tied it into a neat ponytail. The rosette watched with horrified eyes as other students ran around preparing for their classes' main event for the festival. Yes the ominous bachelor auctions will be starting in ten freaking minutes!

"Ne Seiji-kun, don't you just love how the whole school is outside and how the school grounds are littered with awesome stands made by each class?! I can't wait to try some okonomiyaki, or some takoyaki!!! Oh and of course you can't ignore that lovely festival feeling," With every dreamy sigh that escaped Hinata's mouth, another vein popped on Sakura's forehead.

"Hiroki…just because you got out of this whole traumatic event it doesn't give you the right to rub your freedom in my face!!!!" Sakura had hissed at the start and ended with a menacing growl that could rival an angry tiger. Hinata just shook her head and gave her almost-hysteric best friend a good pat on the back…before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Aw c'mon Seiji-kun! Just because you slept in and didn't get asked by Kakashi to back out and help out with food stalls is no reason to be so down! At least you'll find out how much you're worth to the ladies-" Hinata was interrupted by one of the students who were currently carrying a box full of takoyaki plastic containers.

"Hiroki, Jin is looking for you…he needs you to help out with the first shift," With a big smile and the suppressed urge to drool at the thought of delicious food, Hinata waved to Sakura before speeding out of the 'backstage' area which was actually just a big tent behind the make-shift stage, currently located in the middle of the whole festival.

"No-damnit Hiroki…Ima kill you later!" With a defeated sigh Sakura walked up to the mirror and scrunched her nose a little at how _tidy and neat_ she looked so with a small smirk she took a few strands of hair and let them fall around her face. Once she was satisfied with her getup she looked around and noticed that there were only ten bachelors, including herself, and only five of them were recognisable. The rosette was about sit down when a cloud of smoke suddenly appeared in front of her, effectively scaring the living daylights out her poor soul.

"Yo! You look very handsome…oh I am so proud to be your teacher!" Sakura rolled her eyes at Kakashi and used her hands to wave off the offending smoke that was threatening to give her a coughing fit. Kakashi chuckled at his pink haired student before turning to a new page in his favourite little orange book.

"Geez Kakashi-sensei…can't you appear like a normal person? How did you do that anyway…?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at the silver haired man before dusting off her clothes while Kakashi took out a few small black balls from his breast pocket and shoving them in front of Sakura's face, causing the poor girl to back up a little.

"Oh, well one of the classes is doing a magic theme and they gave these to me for free but I'll give them to you…in case you need them today," The rosette gaped as Kakashi's face darkened and lightening flashed behind him as he ominously spoke the last few words. Before she could question him, he turned around and clapped his hands before telling everyone that the auctions are going to begin. Sakura placed the smoke bombs in her pocket before being ushered towards the stage…where hoards of crazed females were waiting…for their victims. A cold shiver of fear ran up and down her spine and was about to make a run for it but it was too late…she was thrust onto the stage along with the other bachelors. They all broke out into a cold sweat when they were met with loud shrieks of excitement.

"I would like to announce the start of our Bachelor Auction!! Now ladies-"

"HEY!"

"…and gentleman…We have ten strapping young lads you are excited to be chosen as your dates for the day!! Now, our first bachelor is none other than…Sasuke Uchiha!!! Bidding starts at ten dollars!" Kakashi gave the crowd an unseen grin as the crowd burst into a fit of giggles as the stoic Uchiha made his way to the front, looking like he'd rather drown than be where he was now.

"Ten dollars!!"

"Twenty!"

"Thirty five!"

"Forty eight!"

"One hundred!! Your ass is mine!!" Sasuke winced…

"One hundred and fifty!!! He's mine you slut!"

"Three hundred!!!!! Take that Bitches!!!" Sasuke was getting a little worried…

The crowd grew silent as no one else had the money to out bid the female or they just didn't want the Uchiha and Kakashi took the silence as the end so he began to clap and motioned for the lady to step up on stage. The crowd grew envious as the red head with glasses arrogantly latched herself onto the young Uchiha's arm and quickly wrote Kakashi's check.

"Oh and miss there are a few rules! No.1: No Sexual harassment and yes that includes rape…No.2: No stalking the bachelor after today-This all pretty much lands under sexual harassment so…yeah good luck Sasuke!" Kakashi smiled to himself when Sasuke's face loosened up a bit after hearing the rules…but he wasn't so sure the rules would keep him safe from that Karin chick…oh well!

The Auction continued until Sakura and Gaara were the last ones standing on stage. Kakashi was practically swimming in money already but they all knew it would go to the school and he would only get a small percentage…but hey! That's how Tsunade works. Both Sakura and Gaara walked up to the front of the stage with their hands in their pockets and eyes looking anywhere but the crowd of drooling fan girls.

"Alright girls these two are the last to go so be sure to get one of them as your date today! Okay Haruno Seiji! Please step up!" Sakura sighed and stared blankly at the cloudless sky as the girls began to scream at how calm and cool he looked…but no one knew that the rosette was actually trying not to run in fear at the sight of these rabid girls.

"One thousand dollars…for both of them," The crowd was shocked into silence while Kakashi and Sakura's eyes both popped out from their sockets…Gaara just glanced at the female who began to make her way up to the stage. Her hips swayed with every step and it seems that she was just too beautiful for the girls to snarl at since they all sighed and walked away in defeat…not one uttered anything insulting towards her. Sakura snapped back to reality and gulped loudly before backing away from the smiling angel, who had already grasped Gaara's right arm.

"N-No…Kakashi-sensei p-please d-d-d-don't make me do this!" Kakashi's gaze became serious and he could sense that Seiji's fear was real. Kakashi walked up to the girl and blocked the rosette from her grasp. He wasn't going to let this kid be traumatised just for the sake of money.

"I'm sorry miss but I'm sure you'll be fine with Mr. Sabaku there so I wish you two the best-"

"Here's your money…in cash. Oh and an extra hundred is tucked in there for yah,"

"I agree two is better than one! Here take him…Have a nice day you three!!!" Sakura gaped at her sensei's betrayal and proceeded to shout curses at the happily waving man. Kakashi just sighed and plucked out a one hundred dollar bill before placing the rest of the money in the tin box…oh how low he has sunk…

"Damnit…I feel really bad…this is dirty money! I will not spend thee!!!" Kakashi pointed and hissed at the bill as if it had just cracked a very offensive 'Yo momma' joke towards him. Kakashi was about to rip the bill in half when he received a text message.

'_New issue is out'_

_-Jiraiya_

"Well…there goes my honour out the window…I'm coming Jiraiya-sama!!!"

-

"Ah…isn't this nice? I have two very handsome men here to keep me safe and happy!" Sakura was pale and sweating. She looked over to her fellow victim and noticed that the only sign of Gaara's distress was the slight twitches in his right eye…oh how she envied his ability to hide his emotions. Though the bombshell babe squeezed in the middle of the two didn't seem to notice their moods at all…yes exactly what you'd expect from such a spoiled female.

"Ino…you mind letting go of my arm? You're cutting off my blood circulation," Sakura gave the blonde a charming smile and thanked the gods when the girl sighed dreamily and dropped her arm. Sakura suppressed the urge to laugh when Gaara had rudely yanked his arm out of her grasp as well…which looked to upset Ino. The beautiful female flipped her glossy locks and held her head up high before spotting the food section, dragging her scowling bachelors towards the delicious smell of freshly cooked food.

"Hope you two boys are hungry because I'm in the mood for some takoyaki!" Ino pulled both her irritated dates right up to the stall before clapping her hands joyously and eyeing the different types of sauce toppings. Gaara on the other hand crossed his arms and leaned against the stall's sign before closing his eyes while Sakura sighed and rolled her bored green orbs.

"Ano…Ino I'm not really that hungry-"

"It's Ino-chan to you mister," Sakura's right eye twitched before forcing a smile on her face.

"Ino…chan…can we leave already-"

"I'll take three takoyaki orders with dashi flakes and mayonnaise, thanks," Sakura sighed in annoyance and crossed her arms before lazily shifting her half lidded eyes onto Ino's purse…slowly taking note of just how _rich_ the girl really is. If three thick rolls of hundred dollar notes didn't spell 'rich' out for you, then Sakura didn't know what did. The rosette watched as Ino handed the stall cashier a hundred dollar bill, eyes widening horrifically when she said 'Keep the change'. .Fu-

"Aw what do we have here?! You must be one lucky lady…snagging two very handsome boys huh?" Emerald eyes darted to the arrogant, yet familiar, voice that spoke up. Once she spotted, dark violet hair, pearly eyes and a -shame-on-you- smirk on the person…all she saw was red. Hinata was standing right in front of her complete with an apron, bandana, greasy pair of tongs and painful looking black eye and an arrogant grin. Wait. Black eye!?

"Oh well at least I'm not sporting a swelling black eye," Sakura threw her best friend an evil smirk before crossing her arms smugly across her chest, causing Hinata to pout and glare.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not going to be sexually harassed at all today!" A gasp escaped the rosette's lips as she slammed her palms onto the table between Hinata and herself. Hinata smirked in satisfaction as her friend glared at her with an offended look.

"Pfft! I bet that black eye was self-inflicted!" Oh that was it! Hinata gasped and pointed at her friend while her eyes watered with false tears.

"It is not my fault that the baby octopuses were fresh…really fresh!!!! I picked one up and then it moved…I'm afraid after that…it was all a blur…" Sakura sighed at her friend's lame attempt at being dramatic.

"Oh don't tell me you got freaked out and ran straight into the nearest wooden pole!" Sakura sighed…again when Hinata shifted her eyes from side to side…

"Pfft…No,"

"Hiroki-"

"Fine, yes that's what happened!!!! Geheeze Seiji…you're so mean to me!" Sakura rolled her eyes and narrowed her them at her best friend's scowling face before giving in and apologising.

"Fine…I'm sorry…my food better not be poisoned homo," The rosette rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly before smirking up at her best friend as Hinata scoffed at the last comment. Sakura took her takoyaki from Hinata, and was about to grab one but in an instant all she could feel was Ino's chest pressed against her side and her delicate fingers gently rubbing the bottom of her lip. Sakura stiffened in her position and…well fuck, she was trapped.

"Hey Seiji-kun…would you like me to feed you?" Ino moved even closer to press herself against the rosette's side while she whispered seductively into Seiji's ear, clearly not aware of the huge discomfort she was causing the poor teenager.

"Oh…my," Hinata's eyes grew ten times their size as she watched Ino's shameless display of seduction. The pearly eyed teenager brought her hand up to her mouth in an attempt hide her gaping expression. She actually felt sorry for her best friend. Hinata pushed aside her surprise and took in a deep breath before clearing her throat loudly, affectively gaining Ino's attention and temporarily halting her actions. Yes…she was going to save her friend!

"Excuse me…Ino-san but I believe my friend Seiji-kun is a little uncomfortable-"

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Ino cut off Hinata's words with a very calm and threatening tone, a tone so threatening that the poor girl began to sweat like a pig.

"I meant… Pfft he loves attention! Goodbye and have fun with him!" Hinata forced a grin onto her face and began waving as she slowly moved backwards and deeper into the food stall. Sakura's eyes widened at her friend's lousy attempt at rescuing her and she was beginning to hyperventilate…not a good sign.

"Now…let's go have some fun you two," Ino gave Sakura a quick slap on the butt…and the world froze.

"AH!! Help me Hiroki!" The rosette leaped away from the surprised blonde and ran towards the takoyaki counter before getting ready to jump over it. But as Sakura was in midair she felt a tug on her collar before falling backwards and onto the ground, causing the girl to groan in pain.

"Aw I'm sorry Seiji-kun…but there'll be no running away today," Ino tightened her grip on Sakura's collar before grabbing Gaara's arm and began walking away from the stall. The rosette struggled but she couldn't get away….and the Ino spoke so evilly sent chills up and down her. This was all Hinata's fault!!

"Gomen Seiji-kun!!! I'll make it up to yah later!" Hinata gulped when Seiji let out a feral growl form afar.

"HIROKI!! You fail!"

Hinata sighed at her friend's response and was about to finish up her shift before she saw a flash of yellow. Hinata's pearly orbs brightened up at the sound of Naruto's voice but her happiness didn't last long…because she saw the vivacious brunette hanging onto HER man's arm. A small gasp escaped from her full lips before she cast her eyes downwards.

"Oh Naruto-kun you're so funny!" The girl had a melodious laugh and Hinata's heart sunk even further.

"Yeah babe, you want to hear another joke?!" Naruto was enjoying her company…Hinata couldn't take it anymore so she turned away from the scene and took in a shaky breath…she could never get what she wants.

For all of Sakura and Hinata's lives they never got what they wanted and had to watch as everyone else fulfilled their dreams and needs…looks like this was going to be the same. She brought a hand up to her bandana and lowered one side of it to hide the bruised eye she had given herself, kind of making her look a little like Kakashi-sensei.

"Hiroki-kun you can go have a break, Koji can take the next round," Hinata smiled at her leader before taking off her apron and dusting off her baggy jeans and grey shirt.

"Oh Naruto-kun! That was even funnier than before!" That laugh again…Hinata closed her eyes and bit her lip before walking away from the stall and that disgusting sight.

A miserable sigh escaped Hinata's lips while she kept walking. The violet haired girl clenched her fists and fought the urge to weep.

"Sakura-chan is way stronger than me…what would she do in this situation," Before Hinata could take in another shaky breath…two cold hand grabbed her face and before she knew it she was seeing stars.

BAM!!

Yes…she had just been painfully head butted.

"What…_pant_…the hell…_pant_…do you think you're doing! Fight for…_pant_…him Damnit! Hinata…_pant_…you're stronger than you think…_pant_!" Hinata shook the dizziness away before giving the panting rosette in front of her the –what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-here-? look.

"That's…_pant_…not the point…_pant_…GO!" Hinata grinned up at Sakura before quickly rubbing away the small tears that gathered up. They're best friends…and best friends always have each other's back.

"That panting thing was annoying you know? It hindered your speech a lot,"

"Yeah…._pant_…I'm…_pant_...aware,"

"Oh and loved the head butt…I see you've decided to improve since I almost surpassed yours huh?"

"Why thank you…_pant_…I've actually been working on it for a while now, oh and take note of how much strength I used-OOF!" Ino had just tackled Sakura to the ground…hard. Hinata backed away from the giggling female sitting on her fallen friend.

"Silly Seiji-kun! Gaara's waiting for us…I said no more running didn't I? Now…c'mon the three of us have a lot to do today!" Ino gave a smile to Hinata before standing up and dragging Sakura along with her…again.

"Go Hiroki!! But you still fail in search and rescue!!" Hinata stood there a little…dumbfounded at how random that was…anyway…she may be horrible at search and rescue but…

"Sakura and I are the masters of…search and _destroy_,"

And so she began the hunt….

* * *

"Oh! Deidara look there's some fried squid! Oh and over there is some Okonomiyaki stalls!!" Itachi and Sasori could only stare at their moronic friends as the bought something from almost _every_ food stall there was in this bloody festival. Itachi took a quick glance at the redhead beside him and took notice of how distant he looked…but he wasn't going to stick his nose into where it doesn't belong. Another squeal of joy rang through the Uchiha's ears and his scowl deepened even further…

"Kisame, Deidara…you both have enough food to feed a group of fifty homeless starving people. Maybe you should stop and buy something else for a change…" Itachi's voice was deep and void of emotion as he spoke…but the reaction he got from the two caused a fine brow to raise almost…horrifically.

"Excuse me?" Kisame shifted his bulging paper bag full of festival food onto his left arm while he used the right one to put on his hip…a very scary resemblance to what a frustrated_ female_ would do.

"What are you trying to _imply_ Itachi-san?" Deidara narrowed his electric blue orbs towards the older Uchiha and swiftly flipped his luscious _natural_ long blonde hair.

Both Itachi and Sasori stopped in their walk and stared at the two idiots who were currently acting like a couple of females who had just been called an obese guinea pig. Sasori sighed in irritation before steeping forward with his hands up in an attempt to cover up for Itachi's mistake…which would have saved the poor guy but Kisame began to speak while waving around a fried squid on a stick in his bout of anger.

"You know Itachi…I have spent YEARS developing this magnificent body of mine! I'm lithe yet muscled! This body type accompanied by my towering height is undoubtedly…_smexy_!! You are just jealous mister!" With that last comment Kisame waved his squid one last time…and it went flying…

SPLAATT!

"…"

"Oh…snap…"

"Kisame…"

"…I…uh…Sasori-sama…I-it was an a-a-a-accident?"

"Ooooooh Kisame…YOU'RE GOING DOWN BRO!"

"Deidara shut up! Anyway…I'm really sorry man I…hey look puppets!"

"Hm? Where?"

"…Pfft he fell for it…"

"I'm sorry what was that? Did you just lie to me?"

"Pfft Me? Lie? No…Deidara…RUN MAN RUN!"

Sasori grimaced as he watched the two imbeciles run as far as they could…before stopping and checking a few more food stalls…then running once again. The redhead sighed before taking out a handkerchief and wiping away the grease from the fried squid. After a minute or two the older Uchiha came up to the redhead and gave him a small pat on the shoulder…

"You know if you ask me…I honestly believe that their brain cells are rapidly deteriorating, no?" Itachi squinted his eyes a little, trying to make out their friends' running figures. Sasori looked out into the distance as well but his thoughts were currently to preoccupied with other things, which is probably why he wasn't very angry at the moment.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one Itachi…" Sasori smirked and carried on walking.

"Hm…since we're here why not try out some of the stalls that don't have anything to do with food," Sasori opened his mouth to reply to his friend but a flash of pink caught his eye and he couldn't help but swiftly turn around and search for it…but unfortunately it was gone. Itachi glanced at the redhead from the corner of his eye and narrowed his eyes before letting out a small sigh.

"Sasori…she's not here," Itachi's voice was quiet yet Sasori could still hear the certainty it held. Sasori closed his eyes and clenched his fists in a quiet anger, making sure to calm himself down before he did anything he would regret. Itachi was only telling him the truth after all…he just didn't want to hear it.

"But that boy…the one with pink hair…he's almost identical to her. I would know because she's my-"

"Sasori…get a hold of yourself," Itachi had cut off his friend because as soon as he spoke those words…he would be forced to remember everything…every painful detail he had gone through in the past. The redhead straightened up and closed his eyes before taking in a deep breath…

"I'm sorry…but how did you know Itachi?" Sasori had calmed himself down once again and inwardly scolded himself for loosing control of his emotions. The older Uchiha only smirked in response before guiding his friend towards an interesting booth that seemed to be farther from the rest.

"There's only one thing in this world that can get you this distracted…" Itachi's words rang true in Sasori's ears but he didn't feel like discussing it any further so instead he slowly took in the makeshift tent they were currently walking towards. It seems to be a 'fortune teller' themed stall and that not many people were taking any notice to it. The reason behind the lack of interest was probably due to the dark colours used to decorate the thing.

"Hm? A fortune teller?" Sasori raised a fine brow and looked over to the smirking Uchiha standing to his left. Itachi waved off the redhead's questioning gaze and walked into the tent instead, motioning for his friend to follow.

"Who knows it may be interesting…" Sasori couldn't help but snort at Itachi's words but followed after anyway.

Once the two had entered they were automatically greeted with a puff of smoke and soft foreign music began to play in the background. The two young men coughed a little and had to wave away the offending smoke before it cleared enough to reveal a figure dressed in a typical fortune teller looking outfit. The whole outfit consisted of different shades of dark purples and blues and was obviously a made for a woman with a beautiful body…

"Welcome young masters…" That oh so seductive voice…

"Kakashi…?" Sasori jumped at the horrific sight of his ex-teacher dressed up as a female gypsy fortune teller…Itachi was too shocked and probably blind to say anything. Kakashi's shoulders slumped at the sight of his two ex-students and walked over to the circular table before plopping himself down…

"Oh…it's just you two…" Kakashi let out a tired sigh before sitting up and moving both his hands to hover over the crystal ball sitting in the middle of the table. When the two boys showed no intention of moving any closer, the silver haired man let out another sigh.

"Well let's get this over with…" Kakashi stared at his former student and motioned for them to take a seat but to his amusement they seemed to be having an inner battle of whether they should run or stay. After ten minutes of horrified expressions, Sasori had pushed Itachi forward which had caused the Uchiha to stumble a little before glaring at his friend.

"Fine…I will have my 'fortune' told by…Hatake-san," Sasori smirked at Itachi's brave façade…he could tell his friend wanted nothing more than to run out of this tent. Though the redhead couldn't blame him because if you think about…seeing your teacher in that get up could possible scar you for life, yeah?

"Oh don't be so distant Itachi-kun! You've known me for years!" Kakashi chuckled and gave Itachi's hand a small pat….much to the boy's horror.

"Yes well…if anyone asks…I have never met you before. Now that that's all clear you may begin your little act," Kakashi pouted at Itachi's lack of…belief in his 'magic'. With a huff of indignation, Kakashi sat up straighter and tilted his head downwards...giving the Uchiha an ominous look which highlighted certain features and shadowed many parts resulting in a very scary look-

"Kakashi-san I know it is dark in here though there is no need for a flashlight…and I believe placing it under your chin doesn't help you see much…though it does emphasis the nose hairs you need to pluck…" Kakashi dropped the flashlight and gasped at Sasori's hurtful words. The boy just stood there looking innocent! As if he did not just ruin Kakashi's act…Itachi's snickering wasn't helping the situation either!

"Anyway…I think you shouldn't just think of this as fake Itachi-kun…underestimating fortune tellers can be a big mistake," Kakashi spoke so seriously that Itachi had to analyse the man's actions to see whether he was bluffing or not. Though whatever the deranged man said Itachi wasn't going to begin believing in all this nonsense.

"Hm,"

"Okay! Let's start…Hmmmm," Itachi and Sasori narrowed their eyes as Kakashi began to let his hand hover over the crystal ball while closing his eyes.

"…"

"…"

"I see!" Both Itachi and Sasori jumped at Kakashi's exclamation and leaned in a little closer, wanting to find out what the man had to say.

"Uchiha Itachi…you and you're friend will be brought down by many obstacles today…especially your red-haired friend. He will sacrifice a whole lot more than he expects and beware…for not everyone will see things your way…" Sasori's lips thinned and his eyes narrowed…what did this old fool think he was talking about? Itachi sighed and stood up from his chair…the fortune was obviously a fake one.

"Alright! Thanks for coming! Tell your friends alright you two!!!" Kakashi's head snapped up and began looking around as if he was in a trance just now. After gaining his mind back he smiled up at the two and waved them a lively farewell.

"Remember Itachi-kun and Sasori-kun…don't underestimate the power of the crystal ball…"

"Che. Whatever…let's get out of here Sasori,"

"Hm…"

"HEY TOU TWO!!! MOVE!" Both boys' heads snapped to the right and their eyes widened as they knew it was too late to move…

CRASH!

* * *

"We've been to most of all the stalls and I'm getting bored! Oh! I know…why don't we go to town, hm?" Ino twirled around to face the two bachelors that were currently holding numerous small bags that held Ino's purchases. Both boys also looked ready to murder the blonde.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this," Gaara's voice was rough and harsh as he spoke and it made the happy blonde stop in mid-twirl before her large baby blue eyes began to water at the corners. Sakura, being the kinder one out of the two, transferred the bags onto one hand before using the free one to pat Ino on the shoulder.

"Ano…Ino-chan what Gaara meant was that maybe we could…rest a little. We've been at this for a couple of hours now…" Ino quickly rubbed the corners of her eyes before giving Sakura a soft smile that conveyed her gratitude.

"Oh okay…I'm sorry for being a burden to you two," As soon as that small whisper escaped from Ino's lips the rosette's eyes narrowed and her heart stung with a forgotten pain. She absolutely loathed those words…because ever since she could remember she had been a burden to at least someone.

"No it's alright Ino-chan…we'll have a quick rest then we'll see if we can get permission to go to town alright?" Ino brightened at the suggestion and gave Sakura a big hug before turning to Gaara, quietly asking if he was okay with it. The emotionless redhead closed his eyes in irritation before sighing and nodding his approval.

"I knew panda-chan had a soft side to him-"

"Open your mouth again pinky and I will shove my foot up your-"

"Ah!!!"

Sakura and Gaara dropped everything they were holding and whipped around to see Ino on the ground with scrapped knees and a hooded figure running off in the opposite direction with her hand bag.

"Ino what happened?!" Sakura dropped down next to Ino and quickly analysed her injuries. After deciding that with a little antiseptic and alcohol it would be fine, she let out a growl before sprinting after the thief. Gaara stood there glaring at the thief as well.

"Gaara! Take care of Ino! I'll get that bastard!" Gaara growled at not being able to participate in the action but helped Ino up on her feet anyway. Though as soon as Gaara began leading her into the direction of the health clinic she began to struggle and it pissed him off.

"You need to be treated," Gaara's voice was calm but intimidating, causing Ino's struggles to cease…though tears began to rapidly stream down her face…much to Gaara's annoyance.

"I want to go after Seiji-kun! What happens if he gets hurt…or worst…oh god!" Ino buried her face in her palms and began to sob heavily. Gaara, not knowing what to do in these situations, decided to go with the proper choice…

"Alright we'll go after him but you have to stay close to me," Ino's smile brightened at Gaara's words and they both began to run in the direction their friend went off to.

-

"You bastard! Give the fucking purse back!" Sakura weaved through the panicking crowd, jumping over stalls and chairs while trying to keep her eyes focused on her target. The festival are was still in the school grounds and it was an absurd amount of space but Sakura could still see that the thief was heading straight for one of the exits.

"Shit," The mystery thief had shoved the purse between his teeth in order to use both arms to throw back two metal chairs. Sakura narrowed her eyes, putting more power into her legs so she could increase her speed and just as the two chairs were about to collide with her, she leapt up and dodged the chairs…breaking into a faster sprint once her feet had touched the ground.

"You won't get away! I swear I'll kill you if you don't give the damned thing back!" All Sakura got was a grunt and she was beginning to get furious. They were nearing the exit and the stalls were beginning to lessen as she got further.

"Give up you asshole!" Sakura glared at the thief's gruff voice and it was oddly familiar to her ears but before she could think anymore of it her orbs widened as the thief pushed a large cart in her way. Sakura knew she was too close to jump over the thing and since it was coming straight at her she had to think fast if she wanted to avoid it. After stealing herself Sakura kept running and right before the cart rammed into her she dived to the right, rolling harshly against the cement before using her hands and feet to stop.

"That hurt…" Sakura closed her eyes for a second before snapping her head up to see how far the thief had gone…he was still in the school ground so there was still time to catch up to him. The rosette narrowed her emerald orbs in determination and pushed her body up before running after the guy once again. Though once Sakura made it farther she noticed an oddly decorated stall and swore under her breath when two guys had just walked out…but she was running too fast and she couldn't stop now.

"HEY TOU TWO!!! MOVE!" Sakura cursed loudly when they had no time to move and she quickly braced herself before she went bowling straight into the two boys.

The two boys groaned in pain before they both stood up while clutching their heads. Sakura had rolled farther and rammed straight into the thick wooden support pole of the tent, leaving her in a struggle to cope with the pain shooting through her body and gasping for air.

"Ugh…I swear if this is my 'fortune' then I'm going to massacre Kakashi," Itachi's scowl darkened greatly when he identified the culprit. Sasori on the other hand was still seeing stars in his eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasori's intimidating voice had reached Sakura's ears and she screwed her eyes shut to push away the pain and dizziness before bringing her head up to look at her two unfortunate victims. Once emerald met hazel something stung in her heart and she immediately turned her head back to where the thief had been.

"Shit he's jumping over the fence! Hey you bastard get back here!" Sakura took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes before she hurriedly pushed her aching body back up and broke into a sprint once again. Sasori's eyes widened considerably and he watched as the pink haired boy in front of him sped off towards a shady character that had just jumped over Konoha Boys' fence. After deciding to break away from the rules a little do what he wants, Sasori gave Itachi a piercing look.

"Fine we'll go…but don't blame me if you get disappointed," Sasori's lips twitched upwards a little before he and Itachi followed the rosette's path.

"Seiji-kun!" Sakura had just landed outside the fence and her head whipped around to the person calling out her name. Her eyes widened when she spotted Ino and Gaara running towards her…and of course expect Gaara to go the easy way and throw Ino over the fence…

"Ino!" Sakura quickly caught Ino and placed her down onto her feet just as Gaara landed smoothly to her left.

"How'd you guys get here so fast?" Sakura took this time to catch her breath and rub the cuts littering her arms. Gaara looked around before giving the rosette a smirk.

"You practically cleared the way for us…anyway which way did he go?" Sakura looked around and she was met with numerous cars zooming past her…then it hit her. No wonder Ino had wanted to go to town…their school was basically only a couple of feet away from it. She cursed at how hard this was going to be.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought daddy's hand held…oh no…" Sakura and Gaara's eyes narrowed at the girl between them and before Gaara could let out a scathing remark the rosette spoke before him.

"Alright…don't worry we'll get it back…we just need to know which way he went," Sakura cursed their luck and tried to see if anything had fallen out of the purse that could indicate the direction the thief went.

"I think I have an idea," Gaara's piercing jade eyes narrowed before he shifted his gaze towards Sakura.

"I have a feeling the guy went towards the left boarder of the town,"

"Alright but what made you think that?" Sakura didn't like the way Gaara's lips dipped down to form a dark scowl.

"That part of town is practically the home of all North Konoha's delinquents…" Sakura's eyes widened but as soon as she saw Ino tear up she sighed and looked straight into the redhead's eyes.

"Lead the way Gaara," With a small nod Gaara began running closer towards the lively town of north Konoha.

-

"Okay we're here…don't let your guard down," Sakura nodded firmly at Gaara's words and she began to rethink her decision of coming here when all she could see were run down buildings and dark alleyways that were occupied with suspicious looking men. From the corner of her eyes she could see Ino wringing her wrists in fear so she sighed and grabbed the girl by the elbow just in case anything happened.

"Seiji-kun there he is!" Sakura and Gaara whipped their heads to the front and their orbs narrowed instantly when the Ino's words rang true. The thief had obviously seen them coming and made a run for it but Sakura wasn't going to let him get away. Sakura and Gaara sped towards the hooded figure but a shrill cry for help had them both skidding to a halt. They were met with the sight of Ino being carried away by two delinquents.

"Fuck…what is this!? Were they targeting her from the start?" Sakura cursed loudly before throwing off her crimson polo, leaving her in a white tank top and her black baggy jeans. Gaara followed in her lead and took off his formal coat, leaving him in a plain forest green tee.

"I'll go after Ino…Gaara you get the wallet…okay?" After nodding to each other they both ran in opposite directions and weaving through the alleyways in search of their targets.

"Damnit…why can't my life just be simple?" Sakura muttered under breath as she ran after the two assholes that kidnapped her friend.

Sakura searched for almost 20 minutes and she was beginning to get worried. There were so many alleyways, twists and turns that she wouldn't be surprised if she got lost sooner or later…no actually she was lost. A thin layer of sweat and dirt covered her body due to the day's events but she paid no heed because she was more worried for what would happen to Ino if they didn't find her in time. After running into another dark alleyway her head whipped to the right the instant she heard a distant cry for help.

"Ino…" With the thought of her blonde friend her heart began to beat faster in fear as she mustered what was left of her energy to sprint towards the shrill cries for help. Sakura knew a lot of people would immediately write Yamanaka Ino off as a dumb rich blonde who cared for nothing but herself…and yes some of it was true but she knew there was something more to the heiress. Sakura's emerald orbs narrowed in fiery determination…she would protect her friends no matter what the cost. She wasn't a burden anymore.

The rosette could see an opening at the end of the alleyway and it looked to be like a small courtyard where a bunch of delinquents would hang out. She could hear faint voices and they seemed to be talking about Ino…her anger boiled when she caught a few unnecessary words that told her of part of their intentions towards the blonde. Once Sakura was a few feet away from the courtyard she slowed down her pace and immediately hid behind the large dumpster near the opening. Sakura took this time to catch her breath and calm her herself for what she was about to do. She knew that even if there were only a few of them…they were still guys…and if she made one wrong move they could over power her.

"Ah Damnit…what the hell have I gotten myself into…maybe I could just get help…"

'Don't be a friggin wuss!' Sakura's eyes widened and she looked around and tried to see where such an annoying voice came from.

'I'm not annoying! And I'm your inner self! So you just basically called yourself annoying…'

"Wow I have an inner self? Haha cool…no wait doesn't this make me mentally unstable?"

"Shut up! Geez how can you have time to joke around in this situation!'

"Geez am I really that annoying?"

'Forget the annoying bit! GO RESCUE INO!'

"I-I…can't I'm not strong enough! ...I'll go get help!"

'No! There isn't anymore time! JUST GO BITCH'

"Gasp! You did not just call me a bitch you piece of- WHY AM I EVEN HAVING AN ARGUMENT WITH MYSELF?!" After shaking her head a couple of times to get her thoughts straight, Sakura straitened up and tightened her small ponytail before fixing her backwards baseball cap.

"I'm…my inner…you know what let's just say my conscience is right and I need to rescue Ino…no time to get help," After taking in a deep breath Sakura opened her eyes and the need to help a friend burned in those orbs, adding a golden tint to emerald.

Sakura clenched both fists at her sides and walked out of her hiding place and walked right into the courtyard, noticing that it was an abandoned basketball court and that it was occupied by at least twelve delinquents. Sakura narrowed her eyes and held her head up high when they all stopped what they were doing and stood up, an obvious intimidation tactic…but it wasn't working on Sakura…that much.

"Oh what do we have here? The knight in shining armour?!" The guy who spoke seemed to radiate authority and Sakura quickly marked him as the possible leader. She didn't reply as their laughter died down.

"Give me my friend back," Sakura was inwardly surprised at how unwavering and strong her voice came out. She fought down the waver of fear when they all began to scowl and crack their knuckles.

"I'm sorry but we need her for ransom so…fuck off before we kill you," Sakura clenched her fists tighter to keep herself strong.

"First tell me this…was the wallet just a way to get Ino out of the school?" Sakura was beginning to see red at how all of them snickered at her as if she was the dumbest one there.

"Obviously…and I'm done talking to you…you see _Ino_ is quite the beauty…I want some alone time with her because the guy paying us just told us to keep her alive," That was it. Sakura snapped and all she could see was red. The rosette let out a feral growl before she sped towards the leader, cocking her fist backwards as she let loose one of her famed punches. Though unfortunately for her the leader dodged her attack effortlessly before motioning for his group to attack as he sat down next to an unconscious Ino.

"Shit!" Sakura ducked as one swung a kick above her head. As soon as she dropped down into a crouch she swept her leg across, causing two of the guys to flat on their backs. Sakura took this opening and jumped in between their groaning bodies before clenching her fists and bringing them down on each boy. Once the two were knocked out her eyes widened as a kick was sent to her chest, effectively causing her to fly backwards and hit the metal fence. Sakura coughed and didn't even notice her hat falling off because she had only a few second to dive to the right before a fist could smash into her face.

"Two down…ten to go…Damnit I can't do this…but I have to try!" Sakura pushed her very abused body up and charged towards the first guy heading for her. Once he was close enough Sakura cocked her fist back and smirked when she felt it connect with his face, hearing a few cracks here and there. Sakura had no time to think about it though; as soon as the first guy fell she was already in a fist fight with the next two who came up behind him. Sakura raised her forearms in order to block a kick from the guy in front of her and as soon as it connected she immediately grabbed onto his leg and used all her strength to swing him towards the opposite wall. She saw the one behind her getting ready to throw a punch so she dropped into a low crouch and kicked her leg out backwards, successfully hitting him in the groin. As the guy stumbled backwards she turned in her crouch and sent him a harsh uppercut.

"Five down…seven left…shit I'm already reaching my limit here," Sakura's vision was beginning to blur but she shook her head and narrowed her eyes, she couldn't give up now…

"Give me Ino back and I won't cause you anymore trouble," Sakura straightened up from her slumped position and winced a little from the pain that exploded all over her body.

"Ha! You're joking right? Do you think I'm so blind that I can't see you're exhaustion? I doubt you can still take on the rest of these guys," The leader laughed at Sakura's state and brushed away a few strands of hair that fell around his face.

"I'll admit you're not ugly but Ino will kill me if I let someone like you touch her. She's too good for you," Sakura grinned when the leader scowled and shouted for the rest to get her.

"I won't give up Damnit!" Sakura sprinted towards the closet delinquent and just before she reached him she dropped down and due to her speed she successfully skidded right under the guy. Just before she skidded right passed him she grabbed onto his legs and smirked in satisfaction as soon as his head connected with the concrete…instant knock out.

As soon as Sakura got up she felt a rough pull on her hair and bit her lip in order to suppress the scream of pain that almost escaped her lips. Sakura felt her hair tie snap and her heart stopped…she knew that with her hair down like this she looked way too feminine. Though before Sakura could panic she saw the leader stroke Ino's cheek…a new wave of determination rushed through her blood and she clenched her fists before harshly elbowing the bastard who ripped her tie off. When she turned she could see that he was struggling to stay on his feet so she decided to help him stay down. The rosette sent the guy a powerful roundhouse kick but as soon as she landed on her feet she was tackled against the fence by two more of the delinquents.

'Shit…there's still five of them left…I'm completely drained…' Sakura's thoughts were cut short though when a hard fist had driven itself right into her gut, causing her to double over in their hold and cough out a bit of blood.

"Ah!" Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she was too exhausted to keep up her 'boyish' image and her voice was beginning to take on its normal tone…but she couldn't care right now because she was too tired to fight back.

"Hold it guys…" Sakura's blurred vision worsened and she could barely hear what was going on because she was in too much pain and all she could hear were her own pained gasps and dry sobs. Though she was completely aware that she had lost all control of her voice and that she was being grabbed by the hair.

"I see now…you're a girl aren'tcha?" Sakura narrowed tired eyes at the guy who was holding her head up. She frowned at his mocking smile and she began to panic when he instructed the two teenagers who were holding her against the metal fence to tighten their grips. Her eyes widened when he came so close that their chests almost touched.

"Get the fuck away from me," Sakura whispered venomously before trying to break out of the tight grips holding her back. Much to her dislike the leader let go of her hair and grabbed her chin before bringing his face close enough so that their noses were touching.

"You're one hell of a spitfire y'know? I like that in my girls…how'd yah like to be mine, ne?" Sakura gave the teenager an icy glare before she pulled her head back and drove it straight into his…having a pretty mean head butt could come in handy you know?

"So that's how you wana play huh?!" Sakura's eyes widened once again when he motioned for the other two to let go and stay back. Once they let go she tried to make a run for it but the leader had grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her back against the fence, holding both her arms up above her head.

'SHIT SHIT SHIT I'M GONNA GET RAPED!!!!! SUPERMAN! BATMAN! ANYONE!!! HELP ME!!!' Sakura's inner self had successfully heightened the fear clawing at her spine.

'Shut up! We aren't gonna get raped…before that happens I'll stab us in the throat okay?' Sakura actually couldn't believe she was talking to her inner self at a time like this…

'…HELP! MY OUTER SELF IS CRAZY!'

'Shut up-' Sakura's inner squabble was interrupted a harsh slap across the face that had the left side of her face burning with pain.

"I'm gonna have you even you don't want it…" Sakura snarled but she couldn't do anything more since her head was pounding and the whole day's worth of pain was beginning to rush right back at her. She smiled bitterly…this wasn't how she imagined her day…

The last thing she remembered was another harsh slap to her right cheek before she blacked out…

* * *

"Hey…"

"…"

"Hey."

"…"

"Hey wake up!"

"Hey I said wake up! Are you alright?"

"…Did I make into heaven…?" The mystery person let out a sigh before sitting down in relief.

"No…you're not dead,"

"Thank god…I'm sure angels aren't _that_ ugly…and I'm pretty sure they don't smell like burnt squid,"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing…help me sit up," Sakura could barely register the person pulling her up to a sitting position and she had to hold on to her head to stop it from spinning in pain.

After a few minutes everything that happened came back to her and her eyes widened in fear and she immediately checked her body and much to her relief her clothes were all still on and there no signs of…yeah you get it. Sakura let out a big sigh and put on a wide grin before turning to the person who she assumed saved her from a whole lot of trauma.

"Thanks for helping me out-shit…Sasori-san…it's you," Sakura's immediate reaction was to jump up and back away from the concerned redhead. She watched him with cautious orbs as he slowly stood to his feet and tried to approach her…but with every step he took she took one back.

"You're her aren't you…?" Sasori narrowed his hazel orbs at her form and she could already tell that he was analysing her features to back his assumption up.

"I'm sorry but I'm a guy and you know it's quite offensive to call me a girl…you're basically calling me gay,"

"Stop babbling…and don't act dumb with me…Sakura," The rosette bit her lip and she glared at the ground, there was no way of trying to lie her way out of this…

"Look…I have no intention of speaking to you whatsoever…I'm very grateful to you for saving me but I…I can't stand looking at you," Sakura raised her head and glared at the shocked redhead in front of her…she could see the pain and anger swimming through his eyes and she did her best to stay strong.

"Sakura let me explain! And what are you doing in an ALL BOYS SCHOOL!?" Sakura was taken aback by his overprotective tone and when she came back to her senses she scoffed at his attitude.

"I don't need your lies and you've lost the right to care about me long ago!" Sasori clenched his fists tightly at the tone of the rosette's voice and he knew she was going to react like this but…he didn't know it would hurt him this badly.

"Just please let me explain…I've missed you," Sakura felt the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes but her anger was greater than any of her other feelings. She shut her eyes and let out a frustrated growl.

"You pretty much explained it years ago when you left!" Sakura couldn't take it anymore…she stood up straighter and walked over to the unconscious Ino before slinging her over her shoulder. She gave Sasori one last look before she got ready to leave the courtyard, that was currently littered with unconscious bodies.

"I left because I had no choice! She threatened me Sakura…she said that if I didn't leave with her she would take you instead…" Sakura froze in place and now the tears that she's held back for most of her life came flooding down…

"Liar!"

"That woman gave me a choice…it was either I go with her or she would take you away for good! Don't you understand? I couldn't tell you guys the truth because it you would have come after me…" Sasori had lost control over his emotions for the third time this day and right now…he couldn't care. First it was at the festival, and then it was the sight of Sakura being beaten down…and now this.

"Please…stop lying to me! I don't want to hear it!" Sakura's sobs were coming out fast and she gently placed Ino against the wall before using the same wall to help her stay standing.

"Sakura…I couldn't bear the thought of mom loosing you," Those words had done it…Sakura turned around and facing Sasori with her tear stained face.

-

-

-

-

-

"Why are you telling me now…niisan,"

-

* * *

Oh my gosh….such a long ass chapter huh?! And yes I'm still alive ( - .-)

Okay I'm sorry for the grammatical and or spelling errors… I was too lazy to proof read so I am sorry! xD

Okay guys I'm really sorry for not updating sooner Haha been busy and lazy…anyway yes I really couldn't resist writing up that fight scene and I'm sorry lol! Yeah so the story is just getting serious so the humour might be absent for…hm maybe a couple of chapters more? No worries though it'll come back...

Okay this took me ages to write…so if you read, fav or alert this…please be kind enough to at least review? Thanks :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, well here is chapter eleven and please forgive me for making you all wait so long. :]

**Quick note:** I've tried to see how this story would fair as a serious one but I personally don't like it so I've decided to keep it classed as a crack fic :] It originally was anyway so I'm sticking to it sorry for any confusion guys. Oh and this was honestly supposed to go up two weeks earlier but I got caught up with organizing a big concert and I'm very sorry. For those who asked about romance…it'll start in the next chapter (well beginning of romance) and to be honest I am pretty excited about it :D!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Festival part 2!

* * *

Recap:

* * *

"Sakura…I couldn't bear the thought of mom loosing you," Those words had done it…Sakura turned around and facing Sasori with her tear stained face.

"Why are you telling me now…niisan,"

"Sakura, please just let me explain this properly…" Sasori suppressed all the different emotions he was feeling and came off a bit more irritated than he had meant to. His younger sister stood there staring at him with tears gently falling down her cheeks.

The red head sighed and began to take a few steps closer but she immediately snapped back to reality and took a step back, holding up one hand while wiping her face with the other.

"No not now nii-san…I don't want my whole day to be ruined," Sakura roughly wiped the last of her tears before looking at her brother's figure and letting out a tired sigh. She turned around without another word and hauled the unconscious Ino back onto her shoulder.

'Ah…I'm not going to let this get to me…Geez no more crying Damnit' Sakura regained control of her emotions. The pinkette began to walk away without another word.

"I won't let you runaway Sakura," Sakura stopped in her tracks and glanced back at Sasori with a cool look before she let out an audible sigh. The redhead seemed to be a little surprised with the hint of annoyance in her attitude.

"Nii-san, stop being a drama queen. I am not running away. I just thought that not announcing the fact that I was leaving seemed cooler and more dramatic. So cool that I'd turn to ice…" Sakura smirked to add to her 'coolness' and began to make her way back to the festival.

"…Right," _Sakura…that was actually so lame I had to suppress a cringe. _Sasori stood there for a while with a blank expression, not being able to comprehend how she could say such a _lame_ line with a straight face. After a while Sasori scratched his head and followed after his…odd little sister.

"How she swings from one mod to another baffles me. Ah, I feel like I'm forgetting something," Sasori stopped for a moment to think but Sakura was getting farther away so he shook away his thoughts and picked up his pace.

-X-

"Hn," Itachi walked out of an alley way while dusting his clothes off.

"Now, to figure out why I woke up behind a dumpster in an alley way…" Itachi leaned against one of the buildings and began to recap on the previous events.

"How strange…I can't remember. I must have hit my head quite hard," The Uchiha closed his eyes and started coming up with different scenarios that could have lead to his current situation.

"I recall myself being with Sasori…and then the rest is blank. Maybe…" Itachi's eyes widened and his body stiffened.

"No…he couldn't have-no he wouldn't have any reason to…" Itachi felt a wave of betrayal wash over his entire body before he stopped and seriously thought about.

"Ha…no, Sasori would never trip me up, causing my head to hit a brick wall, and drag my body behind a dumpster…no he would never-" Itachi gasped and stood with a jolt.

"Unless…"

* * *

-X-

* * *

A shadow lurked between the hand-made food stalls, eyes shining in a mischievous manner. The figure's movements were so elegant that it eased through its obstacles with ease-

-that is until said figure tripped on a plastic bottle and got oh so friendly with the ground.

Hinata quickly scrambled to stand and dusted her self off with her head held up high, pretending as if nothing happened…which completely failed as people sent the poor teen stares of concern and particular stares that one would send to a moron.

"Alright Hinata! We can do this! Now is the time to start operation 'split'!" Hinata hyped herself up for her plan while she tightened the bandana around her head as if to emphasise her 'determination'.

"I won't do anything bad to either of them because I'm only…_investigating_," Hinata chuckled to herself as she began following Naruto and his date from a distance. Yeah…no matter how much you look at it this is what you would call…_stalking_.

Hinata continued her attempt at stealthy-ness as she followed the couple through the mass of bodies. When her targets stopped at a food stall she quickly darted to the opposite stall, hiding around the corner. Hinata focused her hearing on the two teens.

"Yeah so then Sasuke and I just drove off!" Hinata's ears perked at the sound of that sexy boyish tone that always seemed to drive her-ahem…she came to the conclusion that Naruto had just told the girl about one of his adventures.

"Hahahahahahaha," Hinata's eyes narrowed at the high pitched laugh that filled the air. Any moron could make that out as a fake laugh-

-"Glad you enjoy it!" Hinata had to sigh…this _was_ Naruto…

"That stupid bimbo with her fake laughs! I would be totally genuine with the guy!" Hinata seethed in her little corner. Just hearing that unbearable pitch over and over again was enough to drive her up a wall.

"Oh c'mon…'Hahahahahahaha' she says! Damn airhead," Hinata scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. She was too annoyed to keep an eye on the two so she turned her head…only to come face to face with…another face. To be specific, it was a blue-ish face.

"Gah!" Hinata had to step back as the guy was so close their noses were almost touching.

"Hm…why do you laugh like a…retard?" Hinata scrambled backwards and stared at the towering figure with a gaping mouth.

"What…do you mean!" Hinata placed her hand over her chest, hoping it would slow down her rapidly beating heart.

"Oh well…I was just wondering why you were laughing in a pitch that made it seem like someone squeezed your…marbles-"

"Why are we talking about marbles?"

"No, uh, I meant _family jewels_,"

"My family has no jewels! You lie!" Kisame grunted in annoyance.

"Your _sacks_,"

"Sacks...as in potato sacks? I don't have any sacks with me-"

"Your _nuts_!" Kisame's patience with this fool was wearing thin.

"Oh if you wanted nuts they're selling them over there for only-"

"Your balls man! Your god damn balls!" Kisame huffed as he watched the confusion on Hiroki's face slowly turn to realisation…to which he inwardly screamed 'finally!'

"You should have said so earlier! Haha! You can win a few bouncy balls at that stall over there-"

"OH MY BUDDAH^&%!%#$#$" Hinata watched with slight worry as the tall shark-man's face twisted in agony while he tried to pull his own hair out.

"Poor guy…it's alright…we all go a little crazy at times you know," Hinata patted Kisame's shoulder while sighing, earning an exasperated look from the taller man.

"I am not going crazy. You are just an imbecile!" Kisame stood up straight and aimed for the shorter boy's neck-

-only to have the shorter boy duck out of harm's way as if he were searching for something.

Kisame sucked a deep breath…trying to calm himself down and fight against the overwhelming urge to _kill_ the moron.

"Oh shit…they got a way! Got to go find them," Hinata turned and was about to dash in the direction she thought Naruto would have gone to but a strong arm held her back.

"What are you doing anyway?" Kisame watched the boy in front of him wring his wrists, looking quite guilty over something.

"Well…err how do I put this I was…no actually you could say I was…no well you see-who are you?" Hinata looked on at the gigantic man with 'clueless' written all over her face. Kisame was taken aback by the complete change of subject…

"Oh…well I'm Kisame, Hoshigake Kisame. And you are?" Kisame calmed down completely now that there were no more frustrating answers.

"Oh well I'm Hyuuga Hiroki! Nice to meet you and all but why are you still hanging with me?" Kisame felt a little insulted but by the boy's face he knew it was an innocent question.

"Well…okay I was going around buying another ton of food because I finished my first batch! Then Deidara and I had a race to all the stalls until some little girl called us fat! Then Deidara ran away and I ran the other way so-" Hinata blanched at the taller male. He was babbling and she wasn't really keen on listening to his whole life story of the day.

"Right. Well I have to go _investigate_ something! I'll see you later!" Hinata tried to make a quick getaway but was halted by a small whimper. She gulped and rigidly turned back to see a pouting Kisame…which wasn't really a pretty sight.

"Alright…you can come with but we can't be seen or heard! We're going to follow a certain couple and see what they get up to okay?" Kisame lifted his brow in suspicion as he watched Hiroki's shifty eyes.

"So we're basically going to…_stalk_ someone,"

"_Investigate_,"

"No I'm pretty sure it's _stalking_,"

"Whatever, it doesn't sound too bad! Just don't drop your sacks if we get caught-"

"I already told you I don't have any sacks-"

"Oh for the love of-NO we are not doing this again…I fear for my sanity. Anyway lead the way…_stalker_," Hinata stuck her tongue out at the male before weaving through the crowd of bodies, trying to spot blonde and orange.

Hinata and Kisame stayed in the shadows as they crept around the crowd of people. The pearl-eyed female did her best to ignore that annoying feeling of getting caught red-handed. Her nerves must have been on overdrive because the feeling was almost palpable…almost like she could hear her own fear as if it were someone breathing quite loudly. As if those inhales and exhales were right down her neck-

-"Oh my Buddha! Kisame! Stop breathing so loudly! And stop breathing on me! This is where we should be stealthy!" Hinata crossed her arms across her chest while she grumbled at the tall male.

"Ehehe…erm…yes well you see I don't do very well with _stealth_. I'm more of a charge in head first kind of guy…and creeping around makes me nervous!" Hinata sighed in frustration at the whining male and waved her hand to shut him up.

"Ok whatever…but once we find them our plan is to split them up yes?" Hinata smirked when Kisame nodded eagerly.

"Right then…now how to split them up…" Kisame and Hinata stopped everything for a moment and just stood there thinking.

"Ah!" Both Kisame and Hinata had come up with an idea at the same time.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking!" Kisame looked excitedly over to the shorter boy, waiting for the answer.

"I think I am!" Kisame smirked smugly and held his head up high at Hiroki's answer.

"Good, then this means we're going to wait and observe how the two act and then we will-"

"Hit the girl over the head with a hammer-"

"Er…no…I was thinking more along the lines of-"

"Tackling her into oblivion,"

"Grr…no! I meant without causing too much of a scene! For instance we could-"

"Strategically place a severely slimy banana peel in front of her-"

"OH DEAR KAMI IN HEAVEN! Alright Kisame calm down…no I will not relive this stupidity again. Anyway…we are going to observe them and see how they behave, yes? Then we will –No do not interrupt me or I will shove my foot where the sun does not shine- somehow lure them away from each other and viola! Successful split up," Kisame crossed his arms across his chest, looking slightly heroic.

"My saviour! Alright now that the plan is sorted out let's go find them!"

* * *

-X-

* * *

"No…I refuse to believe Sasori would ever…oh no what if my theory of…oh my…" Itachi was crouched down against the wall looking as if he were in the midst of an internal battle with himself.

With a sudden jolt of loyalty and guiltiness the handsome Uchiha shot up into a standing position and crossed his arms over his chest, a passive look adorning his features.

"No. Sasori would never rape me…no matter how sexy I am. Our friendship is strong and our bonds stronger…this sounds contradictory coming from my mouth for some odd reason-"

"Hn…" With the shock of not being able to sense someone else near him Itachi slowly turned around to see a slightly disturbed looking red-head.

"Ah…you heard all that scary panda-child?" Gaara narrowed his eyes at the older man but nodded his head anyway. Itachi looked a little annoyed but sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well I'm guessing you were with that boy with abnormal pink hair so you're also from All Boys Konoha high right?" Itachi eased back into his usual blank look as he spoke to the tall red head.

"Hm…what's it to you?" Itachi smirked at the boy's show of hostility but he didn't do anything other than shrug.

"Sasori and I chased you two but somehow I ended up here…come now panda-boy with insomnia…let's go find our friends," Gaara closed his eyes and took in a deep breath in order to calm the need to feel the older boy's face crushed against his fist.

"Che…Go by yourself," Gaara made a move to walk away but was stopped by Itachi's passive tone of voice.

"You're looking for your pink haired boyfriend and I'm looking for mine-"

"What?"

"Ahem…you're looking for your pink haired boyfriend and I'm looking for…my red haired friend. So it's better if we look for them together," Gaara stared at the older man questioningly.

"Look, I have no business with you whatsoever so leave me alone before I beat you to a bloody pulp," Gaara tried to leave it at that but once the older Uchiha let out a chuckle, snapping Gaara's patience. The redhead growled before lunging for the older boy.

Itachi smirked, easily avoiding his punch and grabbing Gaara's extended fist, twisting it around until he had Gaara slammed against the brick wall. The younger boy winced when he face met with the solid brick wall.

"Don't be so ferocious panda-child. I'm not a bad guy. I need you to take me to your friend…who is most likely with the person I'm looking for," Itachi sighed at the unnecessary violence.

"Why must I help you? First of all I _don't_ help people out. Second…you _creep_ me out," Itachi was about to retort but then he shut his mouth and thought over the last bit and sadly…he agreed with the younger boy. He sighed for the second time and let go of the boy.

"This is a win-win situation as we both know you are not allowed you of the school grounds…_without_ a chaperone and I find my friend," Gaara glared at Itachi knowing he was right. Without another word the redhead whirled around and stomped off angrily. Itachi stood there with a blank expression before shoving his hands into his pockets and following after the temper mental redhead.

"That's more like it…Pandas are friendly creatures,"

…And a vein pops.

* * *

-X-

* * *

"Hiroki…pssst Hiroki! I found them come here!" Kisame snickered to himself as he called the moronic boy over.

Hinata's pearly orbs widened at the news and she quickly made her way over to the shark man without hesitance. Once she reached the tall man's side she peered around the stall corner and there was Naruto and his date leaning against a small make-shift counter. Hinata's eyes softened at the sight of the bright boy but they immediately blazed in fury when they shifted over to the girl who was practically draping herself over him.

"Okay so do you remember the plan Kisame?" Kisame shot the younger boy a worried look and opened his mouth to say something only to close it…before opening it once again.

"I…came up with it so _yes_ I remember…now the questions…_do you_?" Hinata rolled her eyes and the stupid shark-person and huffed.

"Yes…I do remember…though I think it would be better if we had some sort of you know…hammer action in there-"

"Enough with the hammers and the knives and the rubber duckies! Lets'…just get this over and done with," Kisame sighed and rubbed his temples before patting the kid on the shoulder and sneaking off to do his part.

"Okay Hinata…we can do this! Just channel Sakura-chan's strength I we get weak!" Hinata grinned when she remembered her best friend's insane strength coupled with uncontrollable…violence. Yeah okay maybe not the best person to channel during an operation which needed to be handled _delicately_.

Hinata shook her mind clear and focused on her blonde target. She just needed to wait for the signal…and then she'd jump in for her part.

Pearly orbs caught something blue-ish near the far right and immediately recognised it as Kisame, her partner in crime. Once she caught site of what exactly was in his hands, excitement began to bubble within her. It was almost her turn.

'Remember Hinata…handle this delicately!' Hinata reminded herself before waiting for Kisame to make his move.

Delicately…

"FREE DIAMOND RINGS THE SIZE OF AN ERASER!" As soon as those words flew out of the older boy's mouth, every girl in the vicinity turned their heads, including Naruto's date. They all looked like predators…eying out their prey.

"Oh dear gods in heaven…I think this was a mistake," Kisame squeaked out before he broke into a desperate run. The second his feet began to move…the crowd of teenaged females roared in a feral manner before beginning their chase. Within the span of five minutes the area was clear of all females…only leaving the guys…and a very confused Naruto.

"Right…and_ this_ isn't 'causing much of a scene'? Meh I got what I wanted!" Hinata giggled and came out from behind the stall, walking up to Naruto as if she too were confused about the commotion.

"Hey Naruto, do you know what just happened?" Hinata acted as if she had no idea what was happening. Though in her mind she was cheering her accomplice on to survive the stampede.

"Oh hey Hiroki, no I'm just as lost as you are…anyway what have you been up to?" Naruto turned to the shorter boy and flashed him one his bright grins that could instantly lift your mood. Hinata's eyes softened at the sight and she grinned back at the blonde boy.

"Nothing much, just been working the stall and…_observing_ the crowd," Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh that's a bummer! You should go and grab yourself one of these girls…and man trust me…they laugh at _anything_," Hinata narrowed her eyes and forced a smile onto her lips.

"Yeah…I bet they do. With that annoyingly fake laugh, no?" Naruto stopped and stared at the pearly eyed boy in front of him. Hinata hoped she hadn't seemed obviously jealous.

"Bro…who cares! They're _hot_! Don't tell me you really are ga-"

"No Naruto I am not _gay_. I'm just used to seeing beauties like the ones back home," Hinata smirked…she had a plan. HAHAHAHA…

"Beauties back home? Whoa wish there were some of them here…haha why do you know any Hiroki-kun?" Naruto waggled his eye brows to add to his teasing effect but Hinata had other plans.

"Yes…and she's related to me…I could you know…introduce you," Hinata inwardly pumped her fist in victory when Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief.

"R-R-Really now…ahem…well if you want to I mean you don't have to-"

He was rambling, a sign that he took the bait.

"Yeah she's really great! Has the same eyes as Neji and I," Naruto grinned because everyone knew that Hyuuga eyes were fantabulously awesome and other could just suck it…except for Sakura-chan though! She had pretty eyes too! Hinata grinned at her logic.

Hinata didn't want to use herself as an example because he might get suspicious so she decided to use the closest person to her profile.

"Alright Naruto-kun, just imagine a female version of Neji-niisan! There you have it! A true beauty!" Hinata was overflowing with pride at her example. Naruto however, didn't feel the same way. His grin dropped into a frown and his eyes narrowed as he tried to imagine a female version of Neji…it wasn't going so well.

Neji, Hyuuga Neji. Female version…

The long flowing chocolate coloured hair. Good. Translucent lavender orbs. Great. Pale complexion. Superb. Broad shoulders. Alright. Strong jaw line. Tolerable. Muscled physique. A bit over board. Permanent scowl. Bad. Stick-up-the-ass attitude. Awful. Now put all of that into a pale pink and frilly dress. Abominable. Monstrous. Horrifying. Hell no.

"Like…Neji you say…haha well you see I have to be uh…well I'll see you later Hiroki and don't go through the trouble of hassling your uh relative!" Hinata was too shocked to speak as he looked at the look of fear passing through those cobalt orbs she liked so much.

"W-W-what…why?"

"Please…._please_ do not bother her with the likes of me! Byes!" With that the blond left the other boy in a stunned silence.

"W-What did I do wrong?" Hinata grabbed her bandana covered head and hit herself a few times before dragging her feet to her dorm so she could sulk for the remainder of the day.

* * *

-X-

* * *

"Sakura,"

"Gaara! Come out you stupid panda!" Sakura ignored her older brother and adjusted Ino on her shoulder before calling out for the redhead once again.

"Sakura,"

"Gaara I got Ino so c'mon!" Sakura was getting tired of screaming and all she wanted to do was lie down. Her body was still sore from the earlier beating.

"_Sakura_,"

"Gaara, we'll get our asses handed back to us by Tsunade if we don't get going _now_," Sakura groaned when the shoulder Ino was resting on ached in protest at the foreign weight.

"Sakura!"

"What nii-san?" Sakura turned around to face Sasori with a bored look. Sasori scowled at this but he sighed and motioned for her to pass the unconscious girl over.

"I'm fine Sasori-niisan…It's not her, it's my shoulder," Sakura grumbled when she adjusted Ino again so it could be more comfortable for her.

"I know it's your shoulder. I _relocated_ it when you were unconscious," Sakura winced at his tone. She sighed as it reminded her of when they were kids and he'd tell her off for being reckless.

"Nii-san its fine-"

"No it isn't fine Sakura! Why are you so reckless? You were up against a whole _gang_ for heaven's sake! Why did mother send you here? Does she not care-"

"Don't,"

"Sakura why did she-"

"This was my fault and my fault alone nii-san don't blame mom," Sakura sighed and explained in a bored tone as she glanced back her brother with a small smile. Sasori almost stopped because that was a genuine smile. He didn't deserve those.

"Niisan stop being a mood killer! It is okay I'll explain to you back at the dorm. Just help me find that stupid panda-"

"Who's a stupid panda?" Sakura laughed and went to explain.

"Oh well it's that redhead, Gaara-," Sakura stopped and noticed the voice was more boyish than her brother's.

"So you're calling me a panda right in the open Haruno?" Sakura stopped in mid-guffaw and slowly turned to the owner of that malicious voice.

"…Gaara…strong, handsome, could-beat-my-ass-in-a-second- Gaara, old friend…" Sasori stared at the two teenagers and sighed. He also happened to notice Itachi appear beside him…staring at him accusingly. And he knew why.

"Sasori,"

"Itachi,"

The two stared at each other until Itachi began to speak…

"Hey…yeah so I woke up behind a dumpster…"

"Oh yeah…sorry about that,"

"Okay I'm not going to beat around the bush did you rap-"

"No I did not touch you Itachi. Get those fantasies out of your head. I heard a scream and we both ran…you ran into me and fell back against the brick wall until you landed behind that dumpster," Sasori felt sorry for his friend's mental issues. The guy was smart as hell and menacing in his own passive way but leave him to his thoughts for a while and hell breaks loose.

"Oh how humiliating. So my sexiness didn't tempt-"

Sasori secretly marvelled at how the Uchiha could talk in such a way while keeping up his blank mask.

"Itachi, I do not find you sexy in any way,"

"I see…so I ended up-"

"Yes you did that yourself,"

"And yet in my state of vulnerability you still did not-"

"Itachi, as one of your best friend, I advice you stop entertaining such…thoughts,"

Sasori gave Itachi a slightly worried look as the Uchiha returned it with a simple nod of his head. Sasori worried for his mentally unstable friends sometimes and just how in the Buddha's name he had ended up with them. Sasori glanced back at Itachi and the two stared at each other blankly for a while in utter silence…

"Sasori," Itachi cleared his voice.

"Itachi," Sasori nodded his head.

"I'm not gay," Itachi clarified blankly

"I know," and Sasori nodded

"Good,"

The two looked back to the front and noticed that both Sakura and Gaara had stopped their arguing and were currently giving them slightly horrified looks. Sasori closed his eyes and began to the rub the bridge of his nose while Itachi stood there with a blank look.

"Right…anyway…Gaara I know you have your anger management issues and all but please don't kill me?" Sakura let out a nervous chuckle before adjusting Ino on her shoulder. The redhead only gave her a menacing glare.

"Insulting me in between every sentence that comes out of your mouth isn't helping you Haruno," Gaara smirked when the shorter of the two huffed in anger.

"Yeah, well I'll stop when you stop acting like such an asshole," Sakura straightened her back, wincing a little but still managed to look Gaara straight in the eye. Gaara on the other hand didn't understand the strange feeling of intimidation he felt course through his veins, though it was gone as soon as it came.

The air between the two got thick with tension and Sasori realised how serious the situation was getting. His sister had been roughed up enough for a week today and he took a step forward with the need to protect her. However he was quietly held back by Itachi, much to his annoyance.

"What are you-"

"They're young boys Sasori. They need to do this by themselves," Sasori bit his tongue so he wouldn't say anything that would risk Sakura's identity.

"Yes but S-" Sasori stopped himself as he realised he had forgotten what Sakura's alias was. Worried honey coloured eyes shifted towards his younger sister as she glared right back into the taller boy's menacing stare.

Anything…even a single word or sentence could set the two off at this moment…

"You can't hurt me," Sakura took a step closer and her grip on Ino tightened in anticipation. Their chests were only an inch away. Gaara smirked at Sakura's bravery but he angled his head in a way that allowed him to look more frightening.

"Oh really? Want to bet on that…_pinky_?" Sakura growled as she narrowed her emerald orbs at glaring jade.

"Right now…yeah I'm pretty confident," Sakura smirked, much to Gaara's annoyance. Gaara for a moment thought he was staring at a girl when he saw the smirk. He inwardly scolded himself for having such…_thoughts_. He couldn't deny the high cheek bones, flawless pale skin, plump pink lips and those stunning orbs.

Gaara stopped all thoughts…he was DUDE for heaven's sake! Oh hell no!

"You're going to die today Haruno!" Gaara made to swing his fist but Sakura used Ino's body to block, which effectively stopped the redhead.

"I'm with child-I mean injured!" Gaara snarled and went in for another hit but Sakura ducked and forced her aching legs to bolt in the direction of their school. Gaara laughed at her lame attempt at escape and followed after.

Sasori and Itachi walked after the two. Sasori had to squash the desperate need to run after the two but it would look suspicious to the older Uchiha.

"Ah shiiiiit! My lungs are gonna dry up!" Sakura panted as she ran for her life, constantly adjusting her blonde friend. The pinkette was still pretty fast despite the extra weight…though Gaara had always excelled in all sports.

"You're dead pinky!" Gaara was nearing them and Sakura couldn't help but feel the rush of adrenaline fill her system, urging her to go faster.

"The walls…I'm almost safe! I SEE THE WALLS!" Sakura was almost crying in happiness when she spotted the familiar walls of their school.

"Almost there-"

"Gotcha!" Sakura's eyes widened in fear as she felt the strong grasp at the back of her shirt. She felt herself falling and she knew Ino would get injured if she didn't do something.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shiiiiit!

Sakura tugged Ino down by the legs and made sure her head was safely cradled against her shoulder. Sakura prepared herself when Gaara instantly let go of her shirt causing her to tumble forward.

"Ah fuck!" Sakura's shoulder took most of the impact as she tightened her hold on the unconscious Ino. Gaara on the other hand lost some of his rage at the pained face the pinkette was making…it almost made him feel bad. Almost.

"Ugh…" Sakura slowly rolled Ino off of her as she automatically grabbed hold of her shoulder with her free hand.

Sasori heard his sister's hisses of pain when they had finally caught up and immediately ran to her side. Auburn eyes narrowed at the pained shoulder and began to assess the wound, though when he found nothing was seriously injured he sighed.

"You're shoulder's alright kid, its just sore since you landed on it, especially since it was dislocated earlier on," Sasori grabbed Sakura's hand and put it on her lap before placing his own over her injured shoulder. The pinkette closed her eyes and let her older brother take care of it.

"I'll try to relieve some of the pain, ne," Sasori started after getting nod from his younger sister and began to gently massage the injury.

"Ugh…Damnit care to be a little nicer?" Sakura bit her lip and tried to suppress her girlish whimpers with all her might.

Gaara watched the two and couldn't help but feel the concern radiating fro the older boy. He didn't understand how one could care so much for someone else…his eyes narrowed in confusion and without knowing, he was tracing over his tattoo. He snapped out of it soon and let out a grunt before picking up the forgotten Ino.

"Che. I'll let you off this time pinky," With that Gaara began to walk back to the school, inwardly denying the foreign feeling of guilt creeping up his spine.

"I will get you back ! I SWEAR IT!" Sakura's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath after screaming so loudly. Sasori smirked at the pinkette and sat back after finishing his massage, only to tease her.

"No matter how much anger you put into that…it still sounds ridiculous-"

"Ridonkulous"

"Sorry, what?"

"Nothing,"

"Ah…"

Sasori noticed Itachi crouching beside him and stared back blankly into the Uchiha's narrowed and calculating gaze…

"Why don't you ever massage _my_ injuries hm?"

Sasori let out a _long_ sigh…

* * *

-X-

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! But here you guys go and I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget top leave me some feedback! OH and **if you guys would like to put in some suggestions **for a mini adventure for our Konoha Boys then please do! I noticed I take forever to update (no shit Sherlock) so I might write some mini adventures during my long term breaks to at least make up for it but then again I could incorporate your ideas in some of the future chapters! :D

**OH AND I WILL PLANT THE SEED OF ROMANCE NEXT CHAPTER AHAHAH! Can't wait!**

Oh I'm sorry fi you don't like the OCCness but yeah this is my version of a crackfic xD


End file.
